A Tricky Start
by Naoko Matatabi
Summary: After the twins catch Kali pulling a trick on them, they decide to return the favor. In the process she is pulled into the crazyness that is the Host Club. Will she escape unchanged, or will she fall for a certain red head? HikaruxOC & KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm so excited! *Happy dance* When you're done reading please review, I want to know how to make it better! Enjoy!

Three…two…one…now. Three short pops and one large ka-boom later, the 1-A classroom had colored chalk dust covering the teacher's desk and the expansive windows facing the courtyard of Ouran Academy. A few students were a little shaken and the teacher was in a state of shock for at least five minutes. Only two students had any idea had had happened.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" the teacher seemed to have recovered from the chalk induced shock, "What is the meaning of this? I thought we had made it clear that there were to be no more shenanigans in class."

"Hey, it wasn't us this time." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

It was fun to watch everyone blame the twins. No one suspected her. No not her, the shy girl in the back of the class that barely even existed at the edge of everyone's conscious. Only one person looked Kali's way.

Kali made eye contact with the only person who actually knew her, her best friend Kimi. Kimi sent her a questioning look which she replied to with a small smirk, confirming her friend's suspicion.

After the twins were sent into the hall to "think about what they had done", the rest of class went by normally and soon the bell rang for lunch. Kali trailed behind the rest of the students so she could talk to Kimi without others hearing.

"That was a step up in the flashy department." Kimi commented as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"With the twins around if I hadn't the reaction wouldn't have been as good." she replied thinking back to when simple things like whoopee cushions and fake spiders had been enough to result in a satisfying reaction.

"Just be careful. I don't want to think of what the twins would do if they found out that you're the culprit of these pranks."

"They won't. If you don't remember, not many people even know who I am."Actually very few people knew Kali's name, much less what she did in her personal time. Kimi had been the only soul brave enough to talk to and befriend the shy looking girl in the back of the class. Kali just seemed scare most people off before they even got a chance to know her, which was fine with her. If they weren't willing to get past that first small step, then she didn't really want to know them.

"Yeah, but still be careful. Not everyone is as dense as you think."

"Come on," Kali said, allowing a small smirk to cross her lips, "how would they ever find out?"

Irony is such a funny thing.

The two friends didn't notice the two pairs of golden eyes that watched them from the shadows as they entered the busy cafeteria.

"Hmmm. That was quite an interesting conversation we just heard, wasn't it Kaoru?" one set asked the other.

"Yes it was. The question now is what are we to do about it?" questioned the other pair as they turned to their twin golden orbs.

"Revenge?"

"Of course."

The golden orbs grew identical evil grins as their plotting began.

School wasn't the worst thing in the world for Kali. In fact the classes were a breeze, the teachers practically handed out answers for tests. Actually, not being home was the hardest part. Kali wasn't a native of Japan, she had grown up in the United States. She had come to Japan in a program that was meant to (as the flyer said) "give the American commoner a chance to experience the wonders of Japanese life". The program would allow Kali to attend Ouran High School and Ouran University with no tuition or boarding costs if she kept her grades and behavior up. This had been a great opportunity for Kali because although her family wasn't poor, the money that would have been used for college could definitely be put to good use else where. Thus Kali had ended up half way around the world from her family, in a foreign school, and living on her own in a well furnished medium sized dorm room with a small living room, bedroom, bathroom and kitchenette.

As Kali entered said living arrangements she planned her evening. 'Step one, make dinner. Step two, do homework. Step three, shower. Step four, devise new trick idea to blame on the twins.' Completing three of the four steps with ease, Kali was working diligently on step four two hours later. 'Give that class period a break and go to fifth….no no, last period and on a Friday so the room can be fumigated over the weekend.' Her new plan was on a horizon that she had yet to explore, live insects. Her plan was to release a horde of cockroaches on her unsuspecting peers. She had a box that would hold about 100 cockroaches. She would put it near Hikaru and Kaoru's desks, making it look like someone forgot it from the previous class. Sometime during class they would become bored enough to open it. This plan relied mainly on the twin's curiosity and complete lack of respect for other people's possessions, but if it worked it would look like the twins had let loose a swarm of cockroaches in class. She already had the box of cockroaches (the things you can find on the internet!) she just had to wait till Friday to put the plan into action.

She reclined in her swivel chair at her desk and sighed. The twins would be blamed and no one would notice her, once again. It was odd that the kids at Ouran hadn't noticed her, not that she really expected them to go gaga over her, but she had expected to make a few more friends than the current one she had now. No complaints about Kimi, she was Kali's best friend and she wouldn't replace her for the world, but it had been nice to be part of her small group of friends back in America. Even there she had taken awhile to make friends. As stated before, there was just something about Kali that people knew to stay away from, even though she looked pretty normal. She was of normal height and stature with straight brown hair that ended at her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the only thing really even a little unique about her appearance. They were a nice shade of blue that slightly resembled the sky when in the right light. Her skin tone was a very light tan color that mixed well in a crowd. Nothing particularly foreboding there. Maybe it was just the way she acted around people she didn't know. Kali could be extremely wild and crazy once you knew her, she even had a temper, but if she you were a stranger then you just weren't worth her time. Maybe that was it, people stayed away from Kali because they felt that she didn't want to know them. 'Oh, well. I have Kimi. I don't need any more friends.'

At that point Kali's phone beeped, informing her that she had a message. She pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Kimi.

_Hey how's the scheming?_

_Good. I just finished my plan for this Friday._

_Oh? What is it? _**:**D

_You don't want to be surprised?_

_Just emotionally preparing myself. _**:**P

It wouldn't hurt to tell her. Actually she should have told her before so she could plan to leave anything she didn't want roaches on at home.

_I'm going to make it look like the twins were trying to let a box of roaches loose during last period. __J_

_AH! Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to take heed. What's the box look like? _

_A blue box with sliver clasps and a silver handle…why?_

_So I can avoid it like the plague! Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. _

'Hmmm. Interesting.' Kimi didn't usually ask about her plans, she preferred to have deniability, and Kali was fine with that. She didn't want Kimi to get in trouble on her account. 'Eh, she does have those strange waves of curiosity.' With that Kali dismissed any concern she had and prepared her things for bed.

As the clock changed from 11:59 to 12 two forms dressed in black jimmied the door to Kali's dorm apartment open. Using the soft glow of cell phone light the twin shadows looked around for a blue box with silver clasps and a handle. Locating the box in the bathroom, they proceeded to sprinkle the contents of the box around the living room. Then they continued to a door that presumably led to the bedroom. Stepping with the silence of a ghost they continued to disperse the box's cargo around the room. Before exiting the room the box was placed on a convenient nightstand. Suppressing their laughs the red haired shadows left the apartment, the only sigh of their presence an opened box and its contents littering the floor.

For some reason Kali was groggy when she woke up the next morning. Usually she had no problem sleeping, but it seemed that she just hadn't been able to sleep. She had been tossing and turning most of the night. She sighed, 'I'll wake up in five more minutes.'

However that plan didn't work out as she had hoped. At the three minute mark Kali felt something tickling her face. She went to brush off what she thought was a piece of hair. When her hand came in contact with the tickling menace, she froze. 'That's not hair.' Immediately her eyes flew open and she looked at the object that was now occupying her hand.

Now Kali wasn't the type to scream, but given the circumstances, it seamed appropriate. Kali flicked the cockroach off her hand, jumped out of bed, ran straight to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower pajamas and all. Anything to make sure that none of the roaches were on her.

After checking to make sure that no cockroaches were on her Kali grabbed a dry towel, checking it as well, and wrapped it around herself before going to see the damage done.

It was worse than she thought. The bugs were scattered around her room and there were even a few in her bed. Continuing to the living room she saw the same results.

'Damn. I'm going to have to get an exterminator.' she thought to herself. However the real problem was going to be explaining this to the school. Turning back to look into to her room she saw the empty box on the nightstand. 'I don't recall leaving that there.' However the beginning of Kali's revelation was cut short when she saw the clock. 'Crap. I'll have to report it later. I'm going to be late for school.' Looking in her closet she was pleased to see that the little buggers hadn't managed to get into her hideous uniform. The first time she had seen the yellow monstrosity Kali thought it had been some sort of cruel initiation joke. Shaking out the dress for extra measure, Kali quickly got dressed and headed to her first class. Due to sleep deprivation, a rude awakening, and the fear of being late Kali didn't even notice that the door was unlocked.

On her way to class Kali caught sight of Kimi.

"Hey." Kali said catching up to her friend.

"Hey, what happened to you? You look terrible." Kimi said once she got a look at her friend.

"Gee what a good friend you are." the sarcasm dripping from her voice, "The little surprise I told you about last night mysteriously escaped from their box."

"What surprise?" Kimi asked giving her friend a confused look.

"The box with the cockroaches in it. Remember you asked about my plans last night and I told you I was going to release cockroaches in class and blame the twins."

"Hmmm. No. I didn't text you last night. I lost my phone after lunch. Oh, I have to go, I need help with this chemistry homework. I'll talk to you later." With that Kimi rushed off.

'If it wasn't Kimi, then….' Kali's train of thought was broken as she entered the classroom. Even though she was later than usual she had run from her dorm to the class and was still there before many of the students. Kali observed the room, there were three or four kids gossiping in the corner and Hikaru and Kaoru were at their desks by the window. When Kali entered they looked up at her. This in itself was a surprise because usually she could enter the room unnoticed. However what was more unusual was the look on their faces. She couldn't quiet place it but it looked, smug…satisfied…devious…? No none of hose words seemed to fit. Maybe a combination of all three? Deep in thought, Kali walked to her desk and began getting her stuff ready for class. Just as she was pulling out her notes, she sensed someone on either side of her. Looking up she was surprised to see a smirking twin standing on either side of her.

"Wow Kali-san you don't look so good," the twin on her right said, she thought it might be Hikaru.

"Yeah. Did you not get enough sleep last night?" the left twin asked.

"Why do you care?" she asked indignantly, she wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice.

"Can't we be concerned for a fellow classmate?" Kaoru, no maybe Hikaru, asked. 'Hell, no.' Sighing Kali figured they would go away faster if she just gave them an answer.

"I had a rude awakening this morning when I found that my dorm was more of a mess than I thought. See? No reason to worry." She wasn't lying, but there was no way she was going to tell them about the mess.

"Gee," said the left twin, Kaoru maybe, "I would worry too if I had to clean up one hundred roaches. Wouldn't you agree Hikaru?"

Kali froze. How did he know?

"Yes I do Kaoru. I'd also buy a better lock for my room. You know one that can't be jimmied open." Replied Hikaru with a smirk.

Kali thought back to this morning and now realized that her door had been unlocked. "How the…?" Was the only thing Kali could think to say, she was to shocked to add the final word.

Both twins leaned in speaking in perfect unison. "Because not everyone is as dense as you think."

Kali tried not to react to their comment. 'Damn, they knew.'

"You know Kali-san, if you wanted you could stay with us while you room is fumigated." one twin, she thought it was Kaoru, said. People were starting to enter the classroom now. Kali wanted to be rid of the twins before they brought to much attention to her.

"Oh no, Kaoru-san," she said, trying to put forth her best innocent eyes, "I couldn't impose on you like that."

What she was really thinking was more along the lines of 'I'd rather die.'

"Oh but we insist Kali-san." Hikaru replied.

"Unless, you feel that our company isn't good enough for you." Kaoru continued.

Leaning in Hikaru whispered in her ear, "We wouldn't want people to think that would we?" True to his comment people were starting to gather around and whisper noisily.

"Wow, I didn't think she was that stuck up…"

"To think rejecting their kind offer like that…"

"Just because she's a commoner doesn't mean she shouldn't have manners…"

Kali could care less what the student population thought of her, but if rumors spread she could get in trouble, and that would not be good for her scholarship. The Hittachins had won. "Fine." she said grudgingly, "I'll stay at your house."

"Good," both twins stood up and gave her smiles that she knew were fake, "meet us in Music Room 3 after Club hours and we'll be glad to escort you home. Don't worry about your stuff, we'll send someone to get it for you." With that they walked to their seats just as the bell rang.

This unexpected twist in her day threw Kali off so much that she barely paid attention to the class. When class finally ended and the passing period began, Kali waited till the twins had left and tried to hide in a group of exiting students. This plan didn't work out well. Just when Kali thought she was home free she felt a hand press on each of her shoulders. 'So close.'

"Hey Kali-san why don't we walk to class together." the left side said.

"Yeah it will be fun." complimented the right.

"No, I think I can walk by myself thanks." she said, trying to break free from their grasp**. **The twins didn't move their hands. "As in let me go, now." Kali said, trying her hardest not to yell at them. Instead of doing as she wanted the twins linked their arms with hers. "Nope. You're coming with us." they said in unison. With that they proceeded to class, ignoring her protests the entire way. This process of hiding, finding, and dragging continued until the bell rang for lunch. This time Kali tried leaving first and making an escape before the big crowds blocked the hallway. This method served its purpose of loosing the twins in the crowd very well. She raced down the hall, making sure that the twins couldn't follow. As she ran she caught sight of Kimi. Barely stopping Kali grabbed Kimi's wrist and pulled her along down the corridor.

"What the- Kali what are you doing?"

"I'll explain later, just keep running." Kali replied as she steered them in the direction of the school's gardens.

When Kali finally allowed them to stop they were in a rarely used part of the gardens. It was a nice meadow type area with a tree, a small artificial pond, and a bench.

"Can…you…tell…me…now?" Kimi panted.

Taking several long deep breaths Kali answered. "The twins heard us yesterday. They know I'm the one whose been pulling all the pranks and they have decided to get me back."

"What? How are they going to do that?" Kimi asked, truly worried for her friend's safety.

"They snuck into my dorm and emptied a box of cockroaches, that I was going to use to prank them, all around my apartment. Then they blackmailed me into accepting an invitation to stay at their house until my place has been cleaned." Kali said, wishing that she knew what they had planned.

"Okay how did they even know about this roach plot? You're usually very careful with your tricks." Kimi asked, trying to help her friend in any way she could.

"I don't know! I only told you the plot over phone. But when I got to school you didn't know anything about…" Kali trailed off, thinking of what could have transpired.

"Oh, crap. They stole your phone and texted me on it." Kali said, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Now they're escorting me to all my classes. I just escaped." her stomach chose this moment to growl.

"And your hungry, lets get something to eat and talk about this over lunch."

Kali sighed in frustration. "I can't, I'm sure they'll be waiting for me in the cafeteria. I know they'll kidnap me again when I get to class but I was hoping to escape during lunch."

"I'll just buy two lunches and bring them back here." Kimi offered.

"Oh my goodness, I love you! Thank you!" Kali exclaimed bear hugging her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off of me." Kimi said trying to get her friend to detach.

Kimi quickly and quietly entered the cafeteria. She knew the twins weren't targeting her, but if they had heard yesterday's conversation then they knew that she and Kali were friends and would probably sit together during lunch. Kimi ordered two lunches and was able to get out of the cafeteria without incident. She returned to the little meadow to find Kali sitting on a low branch of the tree which, considering the uniform, was a pretty amazing feat.

"You gonna stay up there or come down and get your food?" she asked, holding up the tray.

"Food!" Kali yelled as she jumped down from the branch and landed on the soft grass with a thud.

"Now what to do about your predicament." Kimi said as she settled down at the base of the tree and handed Kali her lunch. "I don't suppose you can get out of staying with them can you?"

"No, I'm afraid they have insisted." Kali answered with a sigh. "Why do you suppose they invited me anyway? I mean, wouldn't the meaner thing be to leave me without a place to stay?"

"No, they probably know that I would have offered you a place at my house. But your right, why would they want to spend time with you if they don't like you and want to take revenge?"

Kali's face blanched. "Hell."

"What?" Kimi asked.

"They're moving the battle to their turf."

"Again, what?"

"At their house there won't be any witnesses to any pranks that they pull on me. They can act the way they want with no repercussions because their reputation wouldn't be at stake."

"Couldn't you just tell people what they do?"

"No. One, who would believe me, it'd be two against one and people have known them longer. Two, it'd look like I'm just being an ungrateful commoner."

"Oh, man. Their good."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of Kali's next torture session. "Good luck my friend." Kimi said as she got up to leave.

"Thanks." Kali said as she started walking away.

"Hay Kali?' called Kimi.

"Yeah?'

"If you die, can I have your laptop?"

"Its so nice to know where your concern lies." Kali answered with light sarcasm.

"Hey, I had to ask."

The two left the meadow that had become their private sanctuary away from twin madness.

Kali braced herself as she approached her classroom. Surprisingly she made it into the classroom and to her desk without seeing the twins. 'Maybe they went home early.' she thought to herself. She felt two pairs of arms surround her shoulders. I girl could home right? "Kali-san, where were you during lunch?" asked the twin on the right.

"Yeah we were so worried for you." the left continued, barely hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

"I was eating outside." Kali replied rudely, hoping they'd take the hint to bug off.

"Oh but Kali-san, we missed you so much." said the right, slightly rubbing his cheek against hers.

"From now on you shall eat lunch with us." they said together.

Why did she have a feeling that, that was a demand and not a request.

"Why the hell would I…" Kali was cut short by the tightening of their arms.

"Because we would want rumors going around about how a certain commoner thinks she's to good to eat lunch with us." they said together.

'Damn.' If rumors started about any misbehavior her scholarship would be jeopardized, she sighed, "Fine."

The twins smiled and went back to their seats. Kali was beginning to understand their little game. If she tried to resist, they would only come back stronger. 'I can't wait for my apartment to be cleaned.'


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I'ts me. I was going to wait to upload this story for another week or so, but...I couldn't help it I wanna post NOW! **

**Thanks to bluTyanu1 and Death-the-Kitten-Meister for reviewing. You guys made me feel warm and fuzzy inside!**

**I forgot to put this last time so here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Wish I did. So unless my wish comes true this fact won't change.**

The rest of the day went by with little other excitement. Kali allowed the twins to drag her to all of her classes and put up with any annoying comments or suggestions they made. The end of the day finally came. Kali thought that since the twins had to go to the Host Club they would leave her alone until it ended. She soon found out that she was very wrong. The twins waited for her outside the classroom. As soon as she was out they took a stand on either side of her and started walking her I the direction of Music Room 3.

"I thought you guys had club to go to."

"We do." they said together.

"But we aren't hosting today," Hikaru said, at least she thought it was Hikaru.

"Its mostly going to be boring stuff," continued Kaoru (?).

"So we need a toy." they said together.

'Great. Now I'm a toy.' Kali thought to herself. 'At least things can't get worse, right?'

She should have known better.

When the three arrived at the Music Room three, the twins threw open the doors and loudly announced, "WE HAVE ARRIVED."

The attention of all the occupants of the room turned to them. On a plush couch was a girl in a boys uniform attempting to study while ignoring the tall blonde that was blabbing on about something. At a table by the back windows there sat a small blonde child that couldn't have been over the age of eight eating a cake and holding a stuffed pink bunny. Across from him sat a tall boy with short dark spiked hair, he didn't seem to be eating any cake.

"You mean you have arrived late, again." said a cold voice.

Kali looked over at a table on the right side of the room. A handsome boy with raven black hair and thin glasses was typing away on his computer. Next to the computer was a small black notebook. He picked it up. "And it seems you've brought a guest." he said.

Faster than Kali could blink the twins were gone and the tall blonde was standing in front of her. "Welcome Princess." he said taking my hand. "Your beauty brings more light to this room than the sun ever could."

"Umm…thank you?" Kali wasn't quiet sure what to make of this guy.

"My dear spring flower, tell me what is your name?"

"Bakerson, Kali." she wasn't very comfortable now.

"Welcome to our garden of romance, Princess Kali. I…" Kali cut him off.

"Can you let go now?" she asked.

"But why?" he asked pulling her closer instead of doing as she asked.

Deciding to speak her mind, she said, "Because I'd rather be dragged around by the twins than have you trying to charm me."

His face fell and he teleported into a dark corner that suddenly appeared.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kali asked.

"Wow Kali-san," both twins said, coming up behind her, "if you can send Milord to his corner that quickly, then are can't be all that bad."

'Is that supposed to be a compliment?'

The girl came up to her and smiled. "Sorry about him. He's just a bit…odd." She put her hand forward. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, its nice to meet you Kali-san."

"Likewise Haruhi-san." Kali said, taking Haruhi's hand, she seemed to be pretty nice, "Um…I hope you don't mind, but could you tell me how you got the school to allow you to wear the boy's uniform?"

The room became deathly quiet. 'What, did they not know?'

"Don't be ridicules Kali-san." Hikaru, no maybe Kaoru, said uneasily.

"Haruhi is a boy." said Kaoru, or was it Hikaru.

"Yeah," said the boy from the corner, 'Was that a mushroom in his hair?,' "can you not tell by his masculine physique? He in no way looks like a cute girl who would look adorable in a pink frilly dress! Where on Earth did you get that idea?"

Kali sweat dropped, "Um…I didn't, that's apparently your little fantasy."

Haruhi sent a death glare at him that cause an immediate retreat to the corner. Then she turned to Kali. "Unfortunately, I owe these idiots money because I accidentally broke a vase. To pay it off I act as a host."

"So you have to deal with those two idiots even after school?" Kali asked, pointing at the twins.

"Hey! We heard that!" both twins chorused from across the room.

"Good, you were supposed to!" Kali called back.

Haruhi chuckled, and nodded her head. "They aren't so bad once you know them." she said, looking at the twins.

Suddenly Kali's leg gained some weight. She looked down to see the eight year old clinging to her side. "Ka-chan," he said with pleading eyes, "you won't tell anyone about Haru-chan, right?"

"Of course I won't tell."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, little pink flowers dancing around his face. "I'm Mitzkuni Haninozuka, and that's Takashi!" he said pointing to the tall dark hair boy that had followed him from the table. "But everyone calls me Honey and Takashi, Mori!"

"Since it seems we are making introductions, I'm Kyoya Ootori." said the young man with raven hair and glasses, having gotten up and joining the small circle that seemed to have formed.

"The weirdo growing mushrooms in the corner is Tamaki Suoh." Hikaru and Kaoru said together, pointing at the blonde scrunched in the corner looking depressed.

"Um…it's nice to meet you all?" Kali said, making the statement sound more like a question.

"Ah! Ka-chan! Do you want some cake?" Honey asked, as if it was the most important question ever.

"No, thank you." Kali said, trying to detach the small child from her leg.

"Oh, well. More for me!" Honey said before skipping away, with Mori behind him. 'Strange kid. Cute but strange.' Kali thought to herself.

"Kali-san?" asked Haruhi.

"Un?"

"Not to be rude but what are you doing here? From what I've seen in class you don't exactly look the type to come to the Host Club, at least," she sent the twins a look, "not willingly anyway."

'Class? Oh yeah, that's right we're in the same class.' Kali thought to herself.

Before she could answer the twins were draped on her shoulders looking devilish. "Oh, Haruhi. Kali-san isn't all she seems to be. Isn't that right, Kali-san?" they asked in unison, giving her a pointed look. Resisting the urge to step on both of their feet and walk away, Kali answered, "Due to circumstances out of my control…"

"Out of your control? You had a trick planned and everything!" interrupted Hikaru, no maybe…oh forget this, the one on her right.

"Yeah and you were going to let us take the fall again." Kaoru…I mean the one on her left continued.

This statement peeked Kyoya's interest. There hadn't been anything suspicious on this girl's file.

"Your point?" she asked, with her arms crossed. All members of the Host Club watched her, even Honey who had slowed his intake of cake to watch. Kali looked down at her feet. 'Curse her inability to be the center of attention.' She hoped the floor would decide to swallow her up right about now. She had stayed under the radar almost half a year, and now it seemed the twins were trying to reveal her true side to five complete strangers. Luckily (?) she was saved from an immediate explanation by one awed blonde who had emerged from his corner to listen.

"You played a trick on them?" he asked cautiously, with big watery eyes.

"Well… it was more than one." Kali said in barely a whisper.

His eyes got bigger. "You played more than one trick on them…and they fell for it?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes?" Kali answered, making it sound more like a question. Before she knew it Kali found herself being crushed to death by Tamaki. While still maintaining the lung collapsing hug Tamaki started spinning her around and praising her for her cleverness. "Oh, I'm so proud of my niece! What do you think mother? Isn't she the smartest, apart from my Haruhi that is? Don't you think we should bring her into our home since she is away from her mother and father?" Tamaki said, stopping the spinning to look at Kyoya.

"I don't see why not. But she'll have to help with club activities, as any proper niece would." he said, making notes in his black notebook.

Due to lack of oxygen Kali didn't grasp the severity of the situation and even if she had, the bone crushing hug she was still in wouldn't have allowed her to make any objections.

"Wai…" Haruhi was interrupted by Kyoya.

"Since I hear no objections, its settled." he said giving a fake smile, "Ms. Bakerson-san is now a member of the Host Club."

Haruhi felt bad for Kali, she had no idea what she was being pulled into.

"Excellent! And as an official member of the family Kali shall join us on our trip to the commoners mall this weekend!" Tamaki proclaimed, forgetting he was still crushing Kali, he released her to throw his fist into the air. Finally able to breathe, Kali moved away from Tamaki and hid behind Haruhi. In the background Honey could be heard cheering about the new addition and suggesting that they have cake to celebrate.

"What just happened?" Kali asked, not really sure she wanted to know.

"You just became a victim of the Host Club."

**Poor Kali. Well I hope you liked it. I'll post the next one in a week or two. Unless I just get too imaptient and post early again. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! I'm back with the third chapter of A Tricky Start. So here is about the time where I would thank my reviewers, but...no one reveiwed on this chapter...so...I've decied to stoop to bribery! Virtual cookies of your favorite host if you review! Thant is all.**

**Ok so I lied that isn't all. Since I know people don't read my bio I'm going to put this statement here. I will update me story every 2 weeks until i run out of chapters I've already written, then I have no idea when I'll post. However I will post sooner if I get 10 reviews on the latest chapter posted. *cough* thinly veiled bribe. *cough* **

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Ouran, so I must not own it. Go figure.**

* * *

><p>Kali wasn't sure what to think of everything that just happened. She had been thrown into a group of people who she didn't know, been adopted as a niece by someone only one year her senior, and was now expected to go to the Host Club every day. Why did she not just leave? Well apparently Kyoya (AKA Mom) was more devious than previously thought.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"Um… Kyoya-sempai?" Kali asked, approaching the Host club vice president once the others had gone to receive cake in celebration of the "new niece". Kyoya had returned to his laptop once Kali had been proclaimed a new member.

"Yes?" he said, looking up from his laptop.

"Not that I'm not flattered to be part of the club, but I don't think I can stay in it." the formal route seemed the best way to stay on this guy's good side.

"I thought you might say that." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up so light shown off of them. "Your welcome to leave the Host Club at anytime. But be advised that leaving could cause undesirable effects."

"Such as?"

"Well, the chairman may find a copy of every plan you ever had on his desk." he said turning his laptop slightly to allow Kali to see the screen. There on the laptop's screen were all of her prank ideas with notes on which ones worked, how to improve others, and her future plans. If the chairman saw these her scholarship was out the window.

"How did you…"

"I have my sources."

"So I work for the club and these never see the light of day?" she clarified.

"Essentially."

Kali hung her head in defeat. "Fine."

_**End Flashback**_

Now Kali was sitting in the twins' limo, on the way to their house. An awkward silence had been present ever since the limo had left Ouran. Trying to make the best of a situation Kali tried to start up a conversation.

"So, um…thanks for letting me stay at your house." Kali started.

"Don't thank us." said Kaoru.

"You know we only invited you to make your life miserable." continued Hikaru.

"And if you didn't then you can't be the one who pranked us because you'd be too dumb." they finished in unison.

"Whatever." Kali said. Inside she was furious. 'These guys are so full of themselves! They are arrogant, stubborn, pig headed. Oh Haruhi had used a perfect phrase to describe them…what was it?'

"We're here." Kaoru interrupted her train of thought.

Kali looked out the window to see the twins house. It looked about ten times the size of her house back in the states. Kali could see three floors. The bottom one had arches going around the entire building, beyond each arch were windows that acted like double doors. The second floor had windows like the first one's that opened out to a balcony with a rail going around it. The third floor had slightly smaller windows that didn't open. On the same level there also seemed to be open gardens. The limo pulled up to the door and the twins dragged Kali out before she had a chance to get out herself. They ran through the house, pulling Kali along, and up the stairs, stopping in front of a door. Together they opened the door to a nice looking bedroom. Across the room from the door was a large window that opened out onto the balcony that Kali had seen earlier. There was a large bed with a canopy over it on the left side of the room and a TV on the dresser across from it. In the right corner stood a giant wardrobe so big that Kali could've fit three of her closets at home in it. "This is your room." the twins said in unison. "We're right across the hall." Kaoru said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

Kali nodded and looked around the room. The twins had apparently arranged for someone to go and get her stuff from her dorm because most of her possessions were stacked neatly at the end of the bed.

"The chefs will have dinner ready soon." Hikaru said, both twins releasing Kali and heading towards the door. "We'll come get you so you won't get lost."

"Thank you." Kali said, going to close the door behind them. 'Maybe they weren't so bad after all.' she thought to herself. Kali went to the end of the bed to look at her stuff. Inside everything there were fake plastic cockroaches. Ah now she remembered. "Rich bastards."

Dinner had gone by nicely. The twins' parents were out of the country on business so it was just the three of them. They shared civil conversation and managed not to say anything rude. Afterwards the twins and Kali walked back to their rooms. Just as Kali was about to open her door she felt two sets of eyes on her back. Before she could turn around she felt a pair of arms go around her waist and another go around her shoulder. Hiding the surprise she felt and hoping the twins hadn't noticed her flinch she stood still. "Yes?" she asked.

"We are right across the hall." one Hittachin whispered in her ear.

"How do you know we won't come for you in the middle of the night?" the other asked.

It had been a long day for Kali and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. "Because I sleep with a knife under my pillow." she said, hoping they would be shocked enough to get off her.

"Two of us."

"Against one of you."

"Even with a knife."

"We'd win."

Becoming very tired, and slightly scared, of this conversation Kali decided to end the confrontation quickly. Her mind went through her options and picked the one that seemed like it would get her away from them the soonest. "Lets try this," Kali said, carefully planning her bluff, "let me go and leave me alone, or I'll hurt you."

"Were you listening before?" asked the twin with his arms around her waist.

"We're stronger than you." said the other.

'Come on idiots and move closer already.' Kali thought to herself, fighting the smirk that threatened to appear on her face. Thankfully they did just as she predicted.

"We could do anything." they said in unison moving closer.

"Except expect this." Kali said. Before the twins could comprehend what she had said, she stepped bavk and knocked their heads together rather hard, causing them to release her in order to hold their now aching heads. "It was nice talking with you. But I really must go to bed. Sweet dreams." Kali said, not even attempting to hide her smirk or the sarcasm in her voice. Giving them a parting wink she firmly closed the door. For awhile she listened to them in the hall, trying to get their bearings. Finally they went to their room and closed the door. Only then did Kali lock her door. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had scared her, not even a little.

* * *

><p>The next day Kali woke up and was surprised to not be in her room. Then the events of the previous day came back to her. "Uhg." Getting up Kali went to the in suite bathroom and washed her face. She finished and went to her room to make sure she had everything for the day. Slipping into her uniform, Kali's stomach decided to remind her that it needed food. This, however, was a problem yesterday the twins had drug her through the house so fast that she didn't have time to find the kitchen. Cursing the twins for not giving her a tour and herself for not paying attention last night to the orientation of the house. Kali ran through her options for obtaining food.<p>

'One, ask the twins. Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Two, stumble around till she found the kitchen. No, she might get lost and be late for school. Three, go without breakfast. Not the best idea, but so far it seems to be the only option.' Thankfully Kali was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kali went and opened it, expecting to see one of the twins, however she was met with the sight of a maid with a tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning Bakerson-sama." she said giving a slight bow. "Where do you want me to put your breakfast?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'll take it." Kali said as she did just that.

"Will there be anything else?" The maid asked.

"Um…where's the kitchen so I can return the dishes when I'm done?" Kali asked.

"No need to worry Miss. I'll come pick up the tray after you leave for school." the maid said with a small polite smile.

"Are you sure? Cause it would be no problem." Kali said, feeling bad that someone would be cleaning up her mess.

"I'm sure."

"Ok." Kali said, vowing to herself to learn where the kitchen was by the end of the week so this maid didn't have to wait on her.

With that the maid left Kali to her breakfast of rice and miso soup. By now Kali had become used to the food in Japan, but she still missed the food her mom would make. Her scrambled eggs and bacon were the best. Fighting back the wave of nostalgia Kali ate her breakfast and then brushed her teeth before cleaning up her mess as much as possible. If she was going to make that poor maid work, then she was at least going to make it a little easier by cleaning up mess as much as she could. Just as she finished there was another knock at the door. Kali opened the door, and was greeted by two Cheshire grins. "Hope you're ready to go." the left one said.

"Cause we're leaving if you are or not." continued the right.

'At least they didn't leave me here.' Kali thought to herself, grabbing her bag and following the twins down the hall. This time she paid attention to which turns the twins took and noted landmarks such as large paintings and the views from the large windows. By the time they reached the limo Kali was running the course they had just taken through her head so she wouldn't forget. Hopefully she would have time later to explore and find the kitchen so the maid wouldn't need to take care of her mess. The three got into the waiting limo, with Hikaru and Kaoru on one side and Kali directly opposite them. Thankfully the ride to Ouran from the twins' house wouldn't take too long. Finding this a good opportunity to ask them a question without the prying ears of the other students Kali broke the silence.

"Not that I don't _love_ staying with you guys," Kali said, making sure that 'love' was dripping with sarcasm, "but do you by chance know when I can move back into my dorm?"

"Why should we know?" the twins asked in unison, before promptly making it obvious that they intended to ignore any other questions Kali might have. 'Great,' she thought to herself, 'I'm stuck with these two monstrosities for an unknown amount of time.'

"Don't forget Kali-san."

"We have hosting duties after school."

Damn, she had forgotten. 'Hopefully I don't have to do anything too degrading.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! If you did, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. If you hated it and now want me to crawl in a hole and die, let me know. Constructive critisism is welcomed!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter is going to be shorter than the last ones. So to make up for it I'll post agian in one week instead of two. Sound good? Good. **

**So someone finally reviewed! this leaves me with a grand total of...three reviews...but thank you to all the people who faved and alerted, those also make me happy!**

**Creek Hitachiin: Really? That's awesome! For having such a cool name you get to be in the disclaimer, as thanks for reviewing! Hope you don't mind. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran character. Then chances of me doing so are about that of me becoming president...although there were those three lottery winners...anyway. I only own Kimi and Kali. The Kali who reads the chapter not the Kali who is read about in the chapter. Just a clarification. :P**_

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Putting down the paperwork Kali sighed. Her wish had been granted in that she didn't have to do anything embarrassing or degrading, but she still had a problem with her work. At fist the job seemed perfect, it was away from the customers, away from the twins and, as Kyoya put it, it was "the most profitable" thing she could do. Not to mention it was easy. All Kali had to do was use the laptop that Kyoya had given her (for Host Club only) to log paper documents in chronological order. No the problem wasn't the intensity, it was the boredom that came with the continual typing and shifting of paper after paper. If she didn't do something different soon she was going to go insane. Kali pushed away from the desk she was working at and went to the door that led to the main part of the club room, where the hosting was going on. 'Might as well know what they do here since it seems that I'll be here for a long time.' Barely opening the door a crack Kali looked through to watch the Host Club.<p>

She saw Haruhi just being Haruhi and talking to her clients. 'Nothing very interesting there.' She turned her attention to Kyoya, who was in the far corner of the room, typing on his laptop. 'Why are you even a host if you don't host?' Next Kali spotted the small blonde senior and his omnipresent cousin. They were more interesting to watch, but they still only held Kali's attention for a little while. She couldn't handle cute things for too long. 'Tamaki's doing well.' Kali noted that the blonde had the most customers. The loud squeals of fangirls brought Kali's attention to the twins' table. She didn't know what they were doing but it was a bit too awkward for Kali's tastes. However the reaction from the fangirls around the twins brought Kali enough entertainment for her to keep her eyes on their table. Seeing fangirl after fangirl faint after being subjected to the twins' act was hilarious. She couldn't believe that they actually came after school just to watch the twins. She could see coming to just talk, like at Haruhi's table, but coming in just to faint was ridicules. At was all Kali could to not laugh. Unfortunately a small snort did escape and the twins did hear her. They looked at each other and an evil grin grew on each of their faces. Just as Kali realized her mistake the twins arrived at the door to the back room.

"Kali-san." they purred in unison. "Since your not busy why don't you come with us?" It wasn't a question.

Before Kali could say anything the twins had taken her arms in theirs and were forcing her closer and closer to the table of fangirls. The twins plopped her down on the larger couch and one sat on each side of her. Kali didn't know what they were up to, but she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who's this?" asked one girl with long black hair, curiously.

"This is Kali-san." said the twin on her right as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"She's staying with us for a while until her dorm is cleaned." The other twin said, mirroring his brother's actions. "There was a terrible outbreak of bugs." he elaborated.

"Aw! You guys are so sweet to do that." said another fangirl.

"Well how could we not help this beautiful flower in her time of need?" Said the right twin. "It would've been very ungentlemanly of us." stated the right. "Besides," they said together, "don't you think she's cute?" At this they linked their arms around her waist and put their faces close to hers. Kali just sat there, using every once of her willpower to not punch both of them. Then as suddenly as they had attached, the twins detached. "But she does take some of Hikaru's attention from me." said Kaoru feinting sadness. "Kaoru, you know no one could take me away from you." Hikaru said, going around the couch to get to Kaoru. "But you do pay more attention to her, and you called her cute." Kaoru said turning his head away from Hikaru and letting tears well up in his eyes. "Kaoru," Hikaru said, pulling his brother into an embrace and tilting his head up, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll pay more attention to you. You're cuter than anyone I know."

"Hikaru." Kaoru sighed, putting his head on his brother's chest.

During the ensuing shouts of 'moe' Kali escaped to the back room. There were some things worse than paperwork.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Kali, the twins weren't done being "affectionate". After club was over the three of them met the limo in front of school. Kali got in the limo first, expecting the twins to sit across from her like they usually did, but instead one twin, pretty sure it was Kaoru, sat on her left and Hikaru sat on her right. Kali looked at them in surprised suspicion. "Can I help you?" she asked, getting ready to move to the other side of the limo. "Actually," started one twin,<p>

"You can." said the other as they both wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her back. 'Should have seen this coming. Why did I ask such a stupid question?'

"Let me rephrase that. Get off." Kali said, trying to get the twins away from her. "No." they said together. "Why?" Kali asked, not sure if she meant 'why her' or 'why won't you let go'. "We want to play more." they said, once again in sync. "Well I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"Listen I'm not your play thing."

"Yes you are…."

"….Cause we said so."

"No, I'm not. Besides," Kali started, hoping to remind the twins of their dislike of her, so they'd let her do, "I'm the one who tricked y'all…several times even."

There was a pause.

The twins gave her an incredulous look. "Y'all?" They said together. "Yes." Kali said, wondering what was so unusual. The twins looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. 'At least they let go.' Kali moved to the other side of the limo and crossed her arms and glared at the twins. "And what is just so funny?"

"You are." said Kaoru (?), still laughing. "Yeah, who says y'all? What are you? From Texas?" continued Hikaru, who was holding his sides as he laughed. "And if I am?" Kali answered, becoming extremely defensive. This renewed the twins' laughter. Kali could only imagine all the jokes going through their heads. She sighed and looked out the window, glad to find that they were at the Hitachiin mansion.

The minute the limo stopped Kali got out and started up to her room. She didn't know how much longer she could stand the twins. Thankfully they didn't follow her. 'Probably still laughing it up in the limo. It isn't that funny. I should…' Kali stopped in the middle of the hall. In fact she would, she most definitely would. She couldn't believe that she didn't see this before. She was with them at home and at school now. This offered her twice the time to prank and annoy them in general. An evil grin came to Kali's face. 'Ok. The war starts now.'

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Really? You hated it? Then review and tell me so. Oh, you liked it? Good, Review so I'll know. Want to me stop asking rhetorical questions? Then don't let them be rhetorical and answer them by reviewing. Do you see a pattern yet?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Bet you weren't expecting an update this soon. I was so touched by the reviews, alerts and favorites that I decided to post early. That and both chapters a little short. Sorry. **

**OMG I can respond to reviews! Yay!**

**Yami-chan: Glad you liked it. **

**Bunnii Bouncer: Sweet! Glad you think so. Kali will definitely be...um...interacting with the twins more. Hehehe.**

**Oceanlynn: Really, you too? Well I don't know if youre from Texas...but this chapter might make you laugh. Just sayn'.**

**Howl-chan: I have nothing more to say to you. :P**

**Ok, I'll stop stalling and let y'all read the story. Don't forget to review.**

**Wait! One last stall! **

**Disclaimer: The day I own Ouran Host Club is the day that no one in the world likes chocolate. And I love chocolate!**

* * *

><p>Kali quickly entered the room and rushed through her homework. She finished in record time. Kali looked at the clock, it was about 7:30. If things were the same as yesterday, she had thirty minutes before dinner was served.<p>

That was plenty of time.

Shuffling through her stuff Kali hoped that whoever the twins sent to get her stuff had picked up the item she was looking for. 'Yes,' Kali thought to herself, 'I didn't think I'd be using this, but I'm glad Dad sent it.' Going through the mental map she made this morning Kali used deductive reasoning to figure out where the kitchen might be. Quietly, Kali left the room and padded down the hall. Taking several turns she hoped led to the kitchen, Kali thought more about her plan.

There were many things that could go wrong, but that was to be expected of a last minute plan. Normally Kali would've spent longer planning but hopefully this spur of the moment plan would end just as well as her normal ones. Kali turned a corner and found two swinging double doors with the sound of hustle and bustle coming from behind them.

Entering the kitchen Kali looked around for her target. She saw the chef cooking, and maids rushing around moving plates and cleaning as they went. Kali knocked into someone, who thankfully didn't have anything in their hands. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kali apologized. "No, I'm sorry miss." Kali looked at who she had run into. It was the maid who had brought her breakfast this morning. "Um, Miss, what are you doing in the kitchen?" she asked. "Well, you see… I um." Kali paused. "I was playing a prank on the twins." she said quietly. The maid raised her eyebrow. "Really? And just how were you planning that?" Kali looked around, as if the twins would be there to hear he plotting. Then she whispered her plan to the maid. After a moment of consideration, the maid pulled her to a calm corner of the kitchen. "Wait here." she instructed before going back to the busy part of the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do Kali stayed where she was. The maid soon returned carrying two plates of food on a tray. Kali looked at her wide-eyed. The maid just gave her a smirk and said, "Those two have done plenty to us over the years. I do believe a little pay-back is in order." Kali's eyes' lit up with mischievous glimmer. "I do believe we can make great friends and partners in crime." Kali said taking the bottle she had brought from her room and pouring some of it's contents on the food. "Sounds good to me." the maid said with a smile. "I don't think I got your name." Kali said, feeling bad that she hadn't asked earlier. "Nakamura Misaki. But you can call me Misaki." Kali smiled, she was happy to make a friend at the mansion. "You better go back to the room before the young masters find that you're gone." Misaki suggested. Kali looked at her watch, it was 7:55. "Shoot. Thanks Misaki."

Kali rushed out of the kitchen and into the hall. Thankfully Kali had remembered the path that she took to get to the kitchen and reached her room with a minute to spare. Wasting no time Kali entered her room and hid the bottle just in time. As soon as the bottle was out of sight, the twins burst through the door. "Dinner time!" they yelled before grabbing Kali and running to the dinning room. Kali had a hard time hiding her smirk.

The twins placed her down in a chair at the dinning room table. When all three were seated Misaki came through the door that connected the kitchen and the dinning room. She placed the twins' plates in front of them first and then Kali's in front of her. As she put the plate down Misaki winked at Kali and Kali returned the gesture. Then she left to let the chaos, that she had helped create, ensue. Kali put on a face of indifference to make sure that the twins suspected nothing. She took a bite of her food and made sure to not watch them too eagerly. The twins, doing everything in sync, took their utensils, placed them in the food, and lifted them to their mouths. The next few moments would be ingrained in Kali's memory as the second hardest time she had ever laughed. At first nothing happened.

'Shock' Kali thought to herself, labeling the "stages of heat", as she liked to call them. Then they looked at each other in surprise, right before their faces turned bright tomato red. Kali wanted so badly to laugh but she would wait just a little longer. "What's wrong Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san?" Kali asked with mock concern. Hoping to hide their current situation the twins opened their mouths to give a witty retort, but they were stopped by the sudden intake of air.

'Pain' "Is the food too spicy?" Kali asked innocently. She imagined that their mouths were on fire. Kaoru was the first to scrape up the nerve to talk. "No," he coughed, "It's…*cough*…just…*cough*…just *cough*" He couldn't finish his sentence due to the coughing fit that had overtaken him. Like any rational person, he reached for the glass of water in front of him. 'Sure you want to do that?' Kali though to herself. As Kaoru took a sip, Kali saw emotions play across his face. 'Glad for the initial help from the water, realizing its not working, now knows that water makes it worse in the end.' After recovering from his coughing fit Kaoru found the guts to talk. "The food is just fine. It just went down the wrong way." he lied. "Oh, ok." Kali said pointedly taking another bite of food. Nervously both twins took another bite of food. 'They're hoping the second bite is better. This'll be fun.'

As soon as the food was in their mouths the red color returned…with a vengeance. 'If this was a cartoon their would be smoking coming from their ears.' Then something unexpected happened, Misaki came in holding a tray with three plates on it. "Sorry to interrupt your meal." she said with a smile, acting oblivious to the twins' pain. "But there was some freshly made bread I thought you all might enjoy." Kali was disappointed, was her new friend and accomplice going soft on her? The bread would help the burning sensation currently torturing the twins. Misaki put a plate in front of each of them. When she put the plate in front of Kali she quietly whispered, "Careful with the bread." Kali wasn't sure what to make of the comment until she actually looked at the bread.

It was jalapeño bread.

Kali was just barely able to hold back an evil smirk. The twins great fully ate the bread, 'probably hoping it would help with the burning'. Kali took a small amount of bread into her mouth and waited for their reaction. At first the bread helped, and the relief was obvious on the twins' faces. Then they hit the peppers. Kali couldn't hold in the laughter any more. She busy out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell out of her chair and had to hold her sides because they hurt so much. The twins were still in pain by the time she recovered. Taking pity on them Kali went to the kitchen. "Misaki, can you bring us three glasses of milk?"

Apparently anticipating the request Misaki immediately appeared at the door with the glasses. The twins drank the milk wholeheartedly, while Kali sipped her milk and watched. When the milk was all gone Kali got up from the table. "Well, dinner was lovely and I thank you for the entertainment." she said with humor in her voice. Hikaru replied, "This isn't over Kali-san. This attack will not go unanswered." Kali looked over her shoulder as she left the room, "Careful, you don't want to mess with Texas."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd ya think? To tell me call me at...no that didn't work out too well for Beav, I mean Bieber. How about you hit that button under the story that says review and write what you think there? Sound good?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am back once again with another chapter of A Tricky Start! *Waits for applause*...*none comes*...Moving on! **

**Bunnii Bouncer: You no likey chocolate? Well I guess you have a good excuse.**

**Howl-chan: Do you even read these? Just curious. No I did not take the don't mess with Texas thing from Red vs Blue. I have heard that saying since I was little and just wanted to use it.**

**CareBearCara101:Oh trust me, Tamaki will have plans. In fact one of them shows up in this chapter...although its not really his plan. You made an account because of the story? I feel so touched! I'll probably write why Kali pranks the twins in a few chapters or so, but the basic reason is she was bored and they were easy targets.**

**Oceanlynn: You have no idea how happy that makes me!**

**Nyxy9: Glad you like it! I don't think I'll make Kali an official host, more like the twins pull her into the act when they are bored.**

**KimiNoMamaDe: I shall continue. **

**In fact I shall continue right now! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>The next day went by relatively normally. Well as normal as it can get when your personal tormentors are the Hitachiin twins. Kali couldn't escape their clutches until lunch, and even then it wasn't entirely. When the bell for lunch rang the twins pulled Kali to the cafeteria in the same manner in which they took her to class, arms hooked with Kali dragging her feet the entire way. After ordering lunch the twins took Kali to a table that had a few others at it already. Kali looked over the group. It comprised of all of the Host Club minus Haruhi. "Where's Haruhi?" Kali asked as she was seated in a chair next to Hikaru. "Haru-chan usually eats in the classroom." Honey answered, before taking another bite of cake. Mori nodded in confirmation. Kali was sad to hear this, she really only knew Haruhi and she felt like she needed someone to help her survive the twins. A thought came to Kali's mind. Haruhi would probably be upset with her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Oh, ok." Kali said, changing her entire demeanor to look as if she was crushed at this news.<p>

"What's wrong my precious niece?" asked Tamaki, being the ever caring 'uncle'. "Oh, its nothing sempia, I was just…well I was just hoping that I would have time during lunch to get to know why cousin better. You know talk about cute girly things and have some female bonding time." Kali said, adding the occasional sniff. "Don't cry my niece! I will retrieve your cousin so you two can have feminine bonding." Tamaki cried, standing up. "You will?" Kali asked dramatically. "Oh thank you Oji-san!" Kali exclaimed, going around the table to give Tamaki a hug. "It's the least I can do for my niece." Tamaki said as he left the cafeteria in search of Haruhi.

As soon as he left Kali let loose the smirk she had been holding back. The twins came up behind her and each rested an arm on her shoulder. "Impressive." they said together. "Not that it takes much to get Tono to run after Haruhi." Kali was about to make a snide remark but the twins continued. "Still adding the feminine bonding thing and calling him 'uncle' were nice touches." commented Hikaru, was it Hikaru? Kali turned to the twin that had spoken. Yes she did think it was Hikaru. His eyes were harsher and more mischievous than Kaoru's. However looking at his eyes now she saw something was different. Where only distain, and a willingness to torture her had been, Kali now saw something else mixed in. 'Admiration?' No that wasn't it, maybe a raise in opinion. Yes that was it, his eyes now told her that, although they weren't equals, he saw her in a slightly higher position than before. "Although next time you may have to lay it on a little heavier." said Kaoru, "But still not a bad job at all." Kali considered this. "Thank you. Since you've known him longer, maybe you can answer my question. How long do you think I can milk this 'niece' thing?" Kali asked, already thinking of ways to use her new found status to her advantage. "Knowing the Boss," Hikaru started. "A long time." finished Kaoru. All three went back to their seats. It took a few minutes but Kali realized that she had felt comfortable talking with the twins about how to trick Tamaki. It was unusual, but it felt as if a small peace had been made, if only for those few seconds. As Kali talked with the club she felt a little more at home. She wasn't her normal self yet, but she could participate in conversation and she wasn't ignored. The only thing missing was…

"Hey, Kali." Kimi called. 'Kimi.' That's what Kali felt was missing, her best friend. Kali got up to greet Kimi. "Kimi! I missed you." Kali said, embracing her friend. The two released each other. "Well I would've texted you but seeming as my phone has disappeared." Kimi said, giving the twins a pointed look. "We don't know what you're talking about." they denied. Kimi looked at Kali and whispered, "You doing okay? I don't need schedule a midnight rescue? They haven't hurt you?" Kimi asked, worried for her friend. "Hey, we aren't that bad." the twins protested, popping up between Kali and Kimi. She looked at them and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? Care to prove it?" she asked. 'Oh no.' Kali thought to herself, 'this can't end well.'

Sensing a challenge the twins nodded. "Come by the Host Club after school. We'll show you exactly how we treat her." they said with identical grins on their faces. 'No, no, no, no. They're trying to pull Kimi into the madness as well. It must be payback for being involved in my plan.' Kali, being behind the twins so they couldn't see her, motioned to Kimi to decline. However Kimi ignored her friend and sealed both of their fates. "Ok I will." Kali hung her head in defeat as the twins smiled triumphantly.

Tamaki arrived with a reluctant Haruhi just in time to hear that one of his niece's friends would be coming over. He became ecstatic at the thought and began to rant about how 'he was so happy to meet his darling niece's friends' and that 'it was so good to know that she had a female influence in her life.' Finally lunch was over and the group disbanded to go to class. However there was a slight difference. Instead of dragging Kali to class the twins actually allowed her to walk, even if they still linked arms. Kali couldn't focus in class, her mind kept wandering through different scenarios where Kimi could be spared her fate of being pulled into the eternal black hole that was the Host Club.

Tamaki decided that since Kali's friend was coming over that Kali should be upfront with all the hosts instead of in the back doing paperwork. Kali tried her best to get herself relocated to the back, hoping to find a way to sneak Kimi out, but to no avail. Eventually she was placed at the twins' table, right between the twins. They clamped their arms around her waist and wouldn't let her leave the couch. "Let go of me you dimwits." she said, struggling to break free. "No," said Hikaru, yes that was Hikaru, "we told Kimi-san that we would show her how we treat you." Kaoru continued the statement, "so that's what we plan to do." The doors opened and the customers came in. Among them was Kimi. She came over to the twins' table with a few of their regular customers.

"Hello Hika-kun, Kau-kun." the girls greeted. "Hello ladies." answered the twins in unison. The girls sat around the table and talked with the twins for awhile. Kali almost became hopeful that they wouldn't do anything. Of course her hopes were dashed before they even had time to really develop. "Kali-san, are you still staying with the twins?" asked a customer. Kali put on a smile and answered, "Yes, I'm waiting to hear from the school that the cleaning company is done with my room." Kali answered, bighting back all remarks about being held captive by the two devils. "Will you miss being with them?" asked another customer. Kali looked at the two boys at her sides. "No. I'll feel better not taking advantage of their hospitality." Kali answered, even though that wasn't the real reason. "Aw. But Kali-san, we'll miss you." the twins said together, pulling Kali into a hug. "You could never be a bother to us." said Kaoru. "Although I do miss it being just as Kaoru." said Hikaru, reaching around Kali to take his brother's face into his hands. "I can't help but feel jealous that I have to share you." Kaoru gasped, "Hikaru, I'll always be here for only you." Hikaru moved around Kali and moved closer to his brother. "I know, I just miss us being alone together." Kaoru looked shocked, "Hikaru, don't say such things in front of the ladies."

Kali sighed, it was going to be a long club meeting.

Kimi stayed behind after club hours were officially over, to talk to Kali. Her time at the club had been most informative. She wasn't quiet sure but there was something about Kali that was different. Something good. Kimi saw Kali escape from the twins while they tormented Tamaki. She came over. "Ok, hurry. If you leave now you can make it out without Tamaki seeing you." Kali said, trying to pull her friend to the door. "No, I want to make sure that everything is ok on the twin front." Kimi said, crossing her arms over her chest in a manner that said she wasn't leaving. Kali sighed and motioned Kimi to the couch until the twins were done messing with Tamaki. However on their way to the couch, the twins (running from Tamaki) ran into them. The end result was Kaoru and Kimi both knocked to the side with Hikaru landing on top of Kali. Kali froze, half of the destructive force that had been tormenting her the past few days was currently only centimeters away and on top of her. Hikaru tried to get up but was so in shock at realizing his current position that he fell down again. Finally Tamaki came to the rescue, sort of. "My precious niece!" he cried, pulling Hikaru off of Kali and throwing him to the side, "You must try and resist the devious charms of these two twin devils, lest they corrupt you." Cue Tamaki's mind theater in three, two one.

The room is dark, but is soon illuminated by a single spotlight. Kali stands in the center, wearing a frilly white dress that ends at her knees. She had an innocently scared look on her face as she peered into the darkness. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she called. Behind the poor unsuspecting girl, two pairs of golden glowing orbs lit up. Then two arms appeared from the darkness and pulled the girl back, while disembodied voices cackled. The room goes dark again and Kali reappears with a twin leaning on each shoulder. She is now decked in a small black leather jacket that shows her midriff and tight black pants that clung to her hips. Her hair was cut short and was spiked in all directions. She also had piercing in her lip, navel, upper ear, and tongue, which was currently sticking out in a mocking manor.

The mind theater ended and Tamaki clutched Kali tighter. "You must promise me that you'll never ever become like those devious doppelgangers!" Kali tried to push him away. "Get away from me you idiot! Geez, out of everyone you're the shadiest, what with all the hugging and mind theaters." Undeterred by her statement Tamaki continued to ramble on, "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the evils of those shady twins. This way your innocent girly ways will not be violated by them." Tamaki kept blabbing on and on, releasing Kali to move his arms dramatically. Being the closest one, Hikaru caught Kali and helped her to stand up. The group of four (Hikaru Kaoru Kali Kimi) watched Tamaki. "At least you don't have to deal with him after school." Kimi commented. Kali folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know about y'all but I'm feeling a bit insulted. He implied I could fall for you two." she said, looking from Tamaki to the twins. They nodded. "We'll ignore your insult for now in favor of pranking Tono." they said together. "What do you,"

"propose we do."

Kali grinned an evil grin. "Give him a nightmare he'll never forget."

"We're in." said three voices. The twins and Kali turned to Kimi and gave her a puzzled look. "What? I can't have fun too?" she asked. "Besides, someone has to keep you three in line." Kali smiled and slung an arm around Kimi's shoulder. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>What could Kali have in mind? No body knows! <strong>

**Kimi: But shouldn't you know? You wrote it after all.**

**Me: Fine! Kali and I know. But y'all don't. :P**

**Kyoya: Actually by my reasoning she will-**

**Me: Tell them and I make you cross dress in later chapters!**

**Kyoya: ...**

**Me: Oh I forgot the disclaimer. Any volunteers? **

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: Kyoya! Thank you for volunteering!**

**Kyoya: I don't belive I-**

**Me: Crossdressing.**

**Kyoya: *turns to audience* k7078 in no way owns Ouran, thank goodness-**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kyoya: She only owns Kali and Kimi.**

**Me:Wow this end note got long. Don't forget to review! Okay I'm done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all! So I has a question. To the guys who review, do y'all want me to keep answering in the author's note or PM? If you review answer there. **

**So on to the reviews!**

**Cheesefan: Yay! Glad you like it. I have every intention of continuing.**

**Oceanlynn: Yes! I made people laugh! It's one of the things I try to do when I write. **

**Howl-chan: No, I've never heard of a comma. *sarcasm***

**Kokoro no kuro: Sweet, I gave someone inspiration! **

**Alright one last note. I have decided to change my pen name to Naoko-chan because, as it has been pointed out many times, k7078 isn't too creative. So that change will probably take place next week so people will know about the change.**

**With out further a procrastination, here is your story!**

* * *

><p>"Here try this."<p>

"No, no put this on top and then that."

"What about hair?"

"No cutting."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

"Tamaki-sempai won't know what hit him."

_The next day after school_

"Tamaki-sempai, Tamaki-sempai!" Kimi called running down the hallway. Tamaki turned around to find Kim running towards him. "Kimi what's the matter?" Tamaki asked, seeing Kimi with tears streaming down her face. Kimi caught up to him and cried, "It's, It's terrible Tamaki." Kim stuttered. "K-k-kali, she…she," Kimi stopped, unable to go on. "What's wrong with my precious niece?" asked Tamaki worriedly taking Kimi gently by the shoulders. "Oi!" came a gruff call from down the hall. Tamaki turned to the voice.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. There, in the middle of the hall, stood Kali, in even worse garb than what had appeared in his mid theater. She had on a black biker jacket that stopped before her stomach and a short black skirt with black leggings underneath. On her feet were combat boots. Her eye makeup was so exaggerated and heavy that it was a wonder that Kali could blink. She also had piercings on her nose, lip, and navel. The only thing missing was the hair cut. However her hair did now have bright streaks of orange reminiscing of two particular twin hosts.

"Kali, my precious niece, what has happened to you?" he cried, running to her. Before he could hug her, Kali lifted her foot up and (lightly) kicked Tamaki back. "Keep away pervert." she said, glaring at him. Tamaki looked at Kali with hurt in his eyes. "Kali, I'm your Oji-san! I only want to help you." he said walking up to her in a slower manner. "I don't want or need your help, old man." Kali said, playing off of the uncle idea. "In fact I don't even want to be your niece!" she shouted.

Tamaki turned pale. "You, you don't mean that." he said, trying not to faint. "It's just the influence of those devilish twins." Kali looked at him in a put off manner. "Don't go hating on my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend! You can't be serious!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You bet she is." came two voices from behind Kali. Both turned to look. "Hika-kun!" Kali shouted and ran to him. Hikaru caught Kali around the waist and pulled her close. "Hey sweet thing." he purred. "Oh, Hika-kun." Kali said, blushing. Kaoru walked around the stuttering Tamaki and went up to Kimi. He pulled her to him and lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet. "Your cute." he said, making her blush. "Wanna go out?"

Before she could answer Tamaki interrupted. "No! You, Hikaru will release my niece, and you Kaoru will let do of her friend! I will not allow you two devils to corrupt them." Ignoring him Kali looked at Hikaru. "Hika-kun? A kiss?" she asked. Tamaki took his gaze from Kaoru and Kimi, and turned to Kali in shock. "No, sweety, we wouldn't want it to disrupt your piercing." Kali pouted, "But I promise not to use too much tongue." she whined. Tamaki took a second to comprehend this. 'Kiss, tongue, piercing…What?' Poor Tamaki, he couldn't take in this last bit of shock. Sparks emitted from his head and he twitched a few times before finally giving way to a dead faint.

As soon as Tamaki fainted everyone burst out laughing. "I, I can't believe he fell for it!" exclaimed Kali. "Oh man. I thought the outfit would do it, but you were right. That last comment about the tongue piercing was gold!" Hikaru laughed. "What an idiot!" they said together. Once everyone had recovered enough from their laughing Hikaru and Kaoru carried Tamaki to the Third Music room. (where he had been going in the first place.) They received a few weird looks as they entered the club. The twins tossed Tamaki onto a nearby couch. "Do you have an explanation as to why our major money maker for the club is currently unconscious?" Kyoya asked. Kimi, being the one that Kyoya was least likely to destroy, explained about the prank. "Here I brought some smelling salts to help wake him up." she said, offering the Ootori a small bag.

"Oh you should've seen his expression when I came up behind Kali-san." Hikaru hooted. "Hikaru," Kaoru said, now looking fragile, "did you like holding Kali-san more than me?" he asked. "Kaoru, no girl could keep me from holding you." Hikaru said coming near his brother. "You guys do know that there aren't any fangirls around right?" asked Kimi. Kali rolled her eyes at the twins, then she had an idea. She walked up to the twins and move the three of them into an embrace. "Silly twins. I would never break you apart. I'll only strengthen the bond that we share." Kali said dramatically. The room was silent. Then the four burst into laughter. They laughed so hard that they began rolling on the floor. The rest of the hosts just continued what they were going before they walked in. While rolling on the floor Hikaru and Kali accidentally rolled into each other. And by into each other I mean she was in his arms and their faces were close. Really close. Kali pushed back a blush and got up before anyone could notice.

"I'm going to go change before the customers get here." Kali said, moving toward the changing rooms. Kimi followed her to help her get the make-up off. Hikaru and Kaoru went off to go get ready before the club opened. For the duration of the club Kali and Kimi stayed in the back room, working on the paperwork and chatting. When club was over they came out to see the normal scene, that is Tamaki making a fool of himself.

"It will be a wonderful learning experience! We shall be able to see that way that my daughter and niece live." he exclaimed with sparkles (no he's not a vampire) exploding around him. "I know I'm going to regret this," Kali said walking over to the twins, who were watching Tamaki, "but what is he talking about?" They looked at her and said in unison, "The Boss wants to take a trip to the commoners mall this Saturday." Kali looked at Tamaki. "Commoners' mall? Really? You do know it's rather insulting to call us that?" Tamaki went up to Kali. "But my dearest niece, I only want to know more ways in which I can bond with you and my darling daughter." Kali looked around. 'Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?' Kali caught the brunette trying to make a quiet escape through the door. She ran over. "Oh, no you don't. If I'm being pulled into this then so are you." Kimi came over and helped try to pull Haruhi back into the room. For a second Kali thought Haruhi would actually get away from them, then the unexpected happened, the twins helped her.

"Yeah Haruhi." said Hikaru.

"Come to the commoners' mall with us." finished Kaoru.

"No. I have house work and I need to study." Kali looked at Haruhi, 'Time for Plan B' She gave a quick glance to the twins and Kimi. Immediately they understood what to do. Without letting go they all gave her the best puppy eyes they could muster. Haruhi lasted only a matter of seconds. "Fine. I'll come to the mall. Just stop it with the eyes. It's so annoying." The four let go. "Eh, not exactly what I was hoping for, but it'll do." Kali said as she waved to the escaping Haruhi. "Yay! Haruhi, Kali-san, and Kimi-san are coming to the mall with us." the twins exclaimed in unison. "Actually, you'll have to make that just Haruhi and Kali." Kimi said, as she packed her bag. "I have a prior engagement to attend to." Kali gapped at Kimi. "What? But wouldn't you rather come to the mall?" Kali asked, hanging onto Kimi's arm. "Yes, but I promised my mother that I would go. I'm sorry Kali, next time, ok?" Kali pouted, but seeing as she couldn't get her way this time, nodded. "Great. Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." she called as she walked out the door. Kali watched her go. Then two arms linked with hers. She knew it was the twins, but there was something different. Usually their touch was taunting and irritating, but now it was slightly friendlier. "Ready?" asked Kaoru. Kali looked from one twin to the other, she smiled. "Ready." she answered. "Then let's go." Hikaru said. The three left the club feeling different. The previous animosity between them had abated and in it's wake left a small bond of companionship. It's funny how Tamaki could bring people together. First the Host Club, and now these three interesting friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Review review review! Please? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. So I decided to post early because 1) I had a holiday so I had the time, 2) I changed my user name and wanted y'all to know, and 3) well I just wanted to. So as stated above, and as you've probably noticed my user name is now Naoko Ouranfan. I wanted to use Naoko-chan but it was taken. :( **

**Anyway, Here are the replies for my lovely reviewers!**

**CareBearCara101: Yep. That's Tamaki for ya. Well at least how I see him anyway. Making great things happen without even knowing it.**

**Howl-chan: Why do I even try?**

**Oceanlynn: Hope this helps make up for the shortness of the last chapter. Oh, and thanks for answering my question. No one else did. *pointed stare at others* :P**

**Kokoro no kuro: I'm glad you like it. You're getting weird looks? Thats awesome! Sorry if that sounds weird but toy me it means you like it enough to actually laugh out loud. :)**

**yuki-cho rules: You can probably expect more of Tamaki fainting in future chapters. I mean this is the twins we are talking about. **

**Disclaimer: This is a FANfiction so I must be a fan of the author, not the real author. Being as such I don't own Ouran. I only own Kali and Kimi...so far, who knows what other characters might show up?**

* * *

><p><em>Italics- speaking at same time<em>

The unsaid truce lasted between the three for the rest of the week. From an outsiders point of view not much had changed. The twins still pulled Kali to class like she was a rag doll, still invaded her personal space way to often, still teased her during club hours, but now there was a decidedly friendlier aura to them. All the jokes, jabs and pranks were pulled in good spirits and ended with all three (four if Kimi was around) of them laughing. The twins customers at the club seemed to have accepted and welcomed her as part of the twins' act. In fact thing were going so well that Kali wasn't ready for the bomb shell that the Club threw at her on Friday.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on-"

"it can't be that bad."

"No."

"Why not Ka-chan?"

"No."

"_Oh, no. She's gone Mori on us."_

"Takashi, don't you think it'd be good for Kali?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Let me think…hum…no way in hell."

Tamaki gave a dramatic sigh. "My dear niece I don't see why you won't do it." Kali restrained herself from hurting him. "I won't be the club maid because I don't want to have to deal with more people, I won't wear that uniform, because those two will no doubt harass me the entire time!" The twins smiled. _"Kali-san why would we do that?" _they asked innocently. Kali smirked at them. "I don't know maybe because you're perverted like that?" The twins pretended to looked hurt. "Kali-san, how could you think such as thing?" asked Hikaru, she was finally becoming able to tell them apart. "Yeah, we only do so cause we care." continued Kaoru. Kali rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, THAT'S why you do it." Kimi laughed quietly in the background at all the fuss. Looking at her friend Kali quickly plotted revenge for her laughing at the current situation. "Why don't you guys ever "care" about Kimi, hmm? I'm sure she would make a better maid than me." Kimi smirked at her friend, aware of what she was trying to do. "No, I think Kyoya-sempai would agree that I bring the club more profit by attending instead of joining. Right, aunty of my best friend?" Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "That's right, friend of my favorite niece." he then continued to type. Trying to go along with the trend Kali slid up to Kyoya, "Aunty, wouldn't you hate to see your niece out here all the time, possibly breaking stuff, and scaring off customers?" she asked, hoping to wiggle her way out of being the maid. "Those matters are of little concern to me since I'd only make you pay back everything that you made the club loose, thus putting you into debt, like Haruhi."

Kali sighed and walked away dejectedly. She flopped down onto the couch. "Fine." she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Yay!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kimi cheered as they popped up behind the couch. "Aren't y'all supposed to be on my side?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the three. "No." they answered bluntly.

"Come on Kali." said Hikaru.

"You'll have fun." said Kaoru.

"_And, you'll get to wear this!" _they finished in unison. Together they held up a maid's outfit. Kali jumped off the couch. "No way! I will be the maid, but I will **not** wear that outfit." she shouted. "Why not?" asked the twins, slowly advancing. "Its degrading and it'd be uncomfortable." she said slowly backing away from them. "But you wore that outfit to trick Tono." Kaoru stated. "Why won't you wear this?" finished Hikaru.

"I only wore that outfit to prank him, and I didn't have to wear it for too long. You'd make me wear that during all club hours." Kali looked at Kyoya. "Wouldn't the outfit upset the girls?" she asked, hoping to reason way out. "Actually, my research has shown that it would increase profits. The customers would find it, I believe the correct term is 'kawaii', increasing not only their happiness, but also their willingness to pay." Kyoya said, bringing forth a chart.

"Oji-san." Kali pleaded. "You wouldn't want your niece's values compromised by that scandalous dress, right?" Surely he would help. "Never fear my niece." Kali felt her hopes rise. 'I'm saved!' Kali smiled with relief. "I've reviewed the outfit and found it appropriate." he finished. 'I'm doomed!'

"I think you'd look cute Ka-chan!" said Honey. "Yeah." commented the ever outspoken Mori. "What?" Kali said, taking her eyes off of the twins to stare at Honey and Mori in disbelief. "First Tamaki-sempai and now y'all?" The twins took this opportunity to jump Kali. After a struggle, blocked from view with anime fight smoke, the twins had apprehended Kali. They walked her over to the changing rooms. "You heard them." said Hikaru. "You aren't getting out of this," continued Kaoru. "If you don't change on your own then." he drifted off to let Hikaru finish. "We'll just have to come in and help you." Hikaru ended, leaning in close to Kali's ear. Kali's eyes widened and she stopped struggling. "Unless you want us to." he continued. Kali turned to look at them. "You wouldn't." she said slowly, judging their faces. They just grinned back at her evilly. "_Wouldn't we?" _they asked. Kali blanched. _"Now go change!" _the twins yelled as they hefted Kali into the changing room, throwing the dress in after her.

Kali didn't think they'd actually come in, but better safe than sorry. She quickly changed and exited the changing room. The dress wasn't as bad as she had previously thought. Thankfully it was pretty modest. The hem ended at her knee and the neckline wasn't too low. The black dress fluffed out around the knees and would flare if Kali spun around. Which, knowing Tamaki, would happen. The puffed sleeves ended at around the middle of Kali's upper arm. The white apron tied in the back and had lace trim around it. When Kali entered the club room she was immediately glomped by Tamaki. "Oh my niece looks so adorable all dressed up." he said, spinning her around like rag doll. "Help! Hikaru, Kaoru, Kimi! Somebody!" Before anyone else could act Hikaru had pulled Kali from Tamaki's arms. "Geez Boss, your being even more clingy than usual." he said guiding Kali back to Kaoru and Kimi. "Maybe he's expressing his feeling for her." said Kaoru, sending his brother a quick glance. "Oh, maybe you're right." said Hikaru, catching on to his brother's plot. The two huddled to carry on a loud whisper conversation.

"Wow, he acts like that towards his niece." Hikaru started.

"How scandalous." gasped Kaoru.

They slid over to Kali and Kimi, Hikaru wrapping Kali in a protective embrace and Kaoru doing the same to Kimi. "Don't worry we'll protect you Kali." said Hikaru. "You too Kimi." Kaoru said looking at Tamaki over her head. "You never know what that pervert might do to a friend of his niece." The twins looked at Tamaki pointedly, neither noticing the blush that Kimi was fighting.

Tamaki was outraged. "I would never do any such thing!" he shouted. "You two devils are the ones who would do such devious things!" He then pointed at the twins dramatically. "Now let go of my niece and her friend!" The twins gave each other a side look. "Why?" asked Hikaru from behind Kali. "So you can have them for yourself?" asked Kaoru. "Pretty low if you ask me." Hikaru stage whispered to Kaoru. "And he calls us shady." Kaoru said with derision. "That's because you are, you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled, reaching his wit's end. However the twins weren't done yet. "And have you seen the way he looks at Haruhi?" Hikaru continued. "You don't mean?" gasped Kaoru. "Oh, what has this world come to?" he lamented, putting his hands to his face in false shock. "That's it, you doppelgangers! You asked for it!"

The twins promptly picked up Kali and Kimi and started running away from Tamaki. They then proceeded to run around, each holding a girl, while Tamaki chased after them, yelling nonsense. The two girls at the center of it all? Well Kali was wondering how she ever got herself into all of this. Kimi was trying to stop blushing and not enjoying having Kaoru hold her.

The rest of the Host Club watched in quiet amusement. Everyone, that is, except for Haruhi. She was wondering if she should say something to help the poor girls, however Kyoya beat her to it.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but the club will be opening in a few minutes, and I'd prefer it if the customers didn't see you behaving like complete idiots." he said, light glinting off his glasses. Tamaki turned to Kyoya, heart broken, "Mommy! Why would you say such a cruel thing?" Kyoya just sighed and walked away. "Just be prepared to be open in a few minutes." he called over his shoulder. Tamaki, his short attention span having forgotten the twins, went over to his station to make sure everything was ready for the princesses.

Seeing that the chase was over, Hikaru put Kali down and Kaoru put Kimi down, although a bit more reluctantly than his brother. Kali brushed herself off and turned to the twins. "Done harassing us yet?" she asked, sarcasm easily detectable in her voice. The twins gave her identical grins. _"Nope."_ Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kali's waist and Kaoru wrapped his around Kimi. _"Not even close."_ The twins carried (that seemed to be happening a lot) Kali and Kimi over to their station and sat them down on either end of the couch, placing themselves in-between. Kali, having already been subjected to the twins act, wasn't looking forward to being part of it again. "Aren't I supposed to be helping with snacks and stuff? Seeing as how I am the maid now." she asked, looking over at the twins. "Nope." answered Kaoru. "It just means that you have to do whatever we tell you." finished Hikaru. Kali groaned. 'What had she been pulled into?'

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do! Review! <strong>

**Hey that rhymed! **

**To comment on the (hopefully) good chapter you just read, or about my terrible ryhming skills, click that little buton that says review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of FanFiction! It is I! I welcome you to another installment of A Tricky Start! On to the reviews!**

**cheesefan: Heres what happens! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oceanlynn: Thank you. Yeah Tamaki and Kali will get harrased alot. There wouldn't be as many laughs if they weren't.**

**yuki-cho rules: thanks...yeahs thats all I got too. :)**

**anonymusBlack: Updaye granted! Enjoy!**

**Edited 5-27-12 I've changed this a little bit. The added bit does particulalry change anything, but it hints at the future and the past.**

* * *

><p>The club started out normally. Tamaki wooing girls left and right, Haruhi being natural, Kyoya typing, Honey eating cake, Mori watching him, and the twins…well when were they ever normal? At first they did their brotherly love act without mention of Kali or Kimi. Kali even began to hope that they had forgotten them and the all her worrying had been for not. Boy was she wrong.<p>

Not paying attention to the twins Kali was surprised when Hikaru snaked his arms around her waist. She looked to the side, Kaoru seemed to be doing the same thing to Kimi. He was dead if he did anything too perverted to Kimi.

"And then there was that time Kali-san surprised us." Hikaru said, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh, Hikaru, not that story Kali-san would be too embarrassed." Kaoru said. Something about the tone of Kaoru's voice made Kali wary of Hikaru's actions. To others his comment had just been part of the act, but Kali had heard the warning in it. "It was the middle of the night, when Kaoru and I heard a knock on our door. We didn't expect Kali-san to come in. She told us that she had had a nightmare and wanted to snuggle." Kali tensed, she didn't like where this was going. Hikaru was implying that she had willingly gone to the twins for comfort, in the middle of the night, while they were in bed. Could he have made it sound more scandalous? "Hikaru, stop it." Kali said in a whisper, trying not to explode. "Why Kali-san? You don't have to be shy about your feelings for us." Hikaru said, totally missing the point. "Hikaru, your lying that never happened. And its very mean of you to even imply such a thing." she said, this time loud enough for the customers to hear. That was the point. Everyone in the club knew that she would never do that, but the customers didn't. They would jump to conclusions, and Kali would be labeled something none too nice. "Come Kali, there's no shame in-" but Kali interrupted him, not adding the -san to her name was the last straw. "Hitachiin, you forget your place. That never happened, it never will happen, and I don't appreciate your lying." she said in a suppressed yell. Kali stood up, easily moving out of Hikaru's grasp. "I'm sorry ladies," Kali said, curtsying to the girls sitting across from the twins, "but I'm afraid I'm not feeling well. Please excuse me." Without waiting for a reply Kali left. The aura of anger around her was so strong that not even Kyoya tried to stop her from leaving. Kimi sighed. "I'll go check on her." She politely got up and followed Kali. When they were gone Kaoru, hit Hikaru up side the head. "Idiot."

Once Kali was out of the room she ran. She ran down the hall, out the doors and into the garden. She kept running and running. Kali wasn't particularly athletic, but running, feeling her legs propel her forward and continuing even when they grew tired, made her feel in control. She kept running.

Who did he think he was? Implying that stuff. She thought that he was ever so slightly nicer than that. She didn't need to go through this again. He didn't realize what he was doing of course. He didn't know her past. To him it was all just a game, he was just entertaining the customers. But to her, it hurt. It hurt to have someone else lie about you and blatantly ignore the warnings he was given. Not only was she hurt, she was mad. Not only at him but at herself too. He should have known better, but so should she. This was why she let so few people in. They only caused her pain when something went wrong. Kimi had been an exception, a really big exception. For awhile Kali thought the twins were exceptions too. Now she knew they weren't. Kaoru was still okay, but Hikaru wasn't.

'I thought he was different, I thought…' No, it didn't matter what she thought. They meant nothing to her. She could just leave them. She'd done it before, she didn't need hi-…them. 'Yeah keep telling yourself that.' Shut up.

Emotions aside, and they would be, he had put her scholarship in jeopardy. If the customers truly thought that what he said happened, and they told, or someone got jealous, Kali could wind up in serious trouble, again. Yeah, that's what she would tell them.

Finally she burned out and came to a stop in the same clearing that she and Kimi had sat in earlier that week. 'Wow. Has it really only been a week?' Kali wondered to herself. She plopped down on the ground and looked up at the tree. After a few minutes she noticed that someone was sitting on the bench nearby. Kali smiled a sad smile when she saw who it was.

"How do you know me so well as to know where I was going before I did?' she asked, already knowing the answer. Kimi smiled back. "Because you can't hide from me. I'm your best friend and thusly I know you almost, if not better, than you know yourself." Kali actually smiled and walked over to Kimi. They had had this conversation a million times. It was amazing how quickly the two had bonded and how quickly Kali had put her trust in Kimi, and how Kimi had never betrayed that trust. "So, oh wise one, what do I do now?" Kali asked. Usually she would know exactly what to do and wouldn't need help, but it was different this time. Kali knew why it was different, but she didn't want to admit it.

Kimi gave her a hug. "You know you wouldn't be feeling this down if they didn't mean something to you." she said, not answering Kali's question directly, but helping her through the internal struggle that she knew was going on inside her friend's head. "They have wormed their way into your life. Of course it hurts when you feel betrayed." Kali was glad Kimi said it and not her. She didn't want to admit that she had let two more people into her life so easily. Especially when she thought she had learned better. Hearing Kimi say it made her feel better. "He doesn't know what happened before. If he did he wouldn't have implied anything." Kimi said, comforting her friend. Kali sighed. "I know." They released each other. Kali smiled, Kimi always made her feel better. "Ready to head back to the club?" Kimi asked, taking her friend's hand. "Yeah, lets go."

All the Hosts turned to look at the two friends entering the room hand-in-hand. Hikaru looked like he was about to talk but Kali didn't let him. "Hey Kyoya-senpai, can I change out of this ridicules dress now?" she asked the be speckled host. "Seeing as how the ladies are gone, yes you may." he said, without looking up from his laptop. "Thanks." Kali slipped her hand out of Kimi's and went to the changing rooms. Kimi, instead of immediately following, went over and whispered in Kaoru's ear. When she pulled back Kaoru nodded. Smiling, Kimi walked towards the dressing rooms. "Come on." Kaoru said to his brother, pulling him by the hand out of the third music room, "We're going home."

"But what about Kali?" he asked.

"She'll be fine. Kimi will talk to her and they'll meet us at home." Kaoru answered, still pulling his brother out of the school.

"Kaoru?"

"Hn?"

"What'd I do wrong?"

Kaoru gave his brother an incredulous look. "Baka."

Kali quickly dressed in her school uniform (she never thought that she'd be happy to be in it) and met Kimi outside the dressing room. "Where'd the disastrous duo go?" she asked, looking around the room. "I sent them off. Maybe it'll make Hikaru sweat a little more." Kali rolled her eyes. "You do know I'm fine right? There's no need to 'make him sweat' or even to get back at him." Kimi's step almost faltered. The 'no need to get back' statement surprised her. Kali always wanted to get back at someone. Always. This either meant that her friend was deeply depressed (which she didn't seem to be) or… 'No, could she?' Kimi shook the thought from her mind and followed her friend.

Almost as soon as she said those words Kali started to have second thoughts. 'It'd be fun to prank him again' Heck they could probably get Kaoru in on it too. Hmmm. Maybe that was a bit too harsh. Kali didn't want to put a distrust between the brothers.

Kimi looked over at her friend. "You want to prank him, don't you?" she asked, not really needing an answer. "You know me so well."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people! I usually only ask for reviews but I must also ask you for help now. <strong>

**I am terrible at describing clothing...terrible...like you dont even want to see me try. Its mostly because I have a bad fashion sense and can't think of anything good for my characters to wear. So, if you guys have any ideas for clothing that you want to sent in I would be so greatful! So greatful! The first time I attampt to try and describe clothing will be in about two chapters. The Host Club and Kali are at the mall, the twins get Kali to change into clothes that they approve of. If that gives y'all any idea. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been busy with stuff. **

**Anyway. I'd like to thank the 2 people who reviewed for, well reviewing. Oh! Speaking of reviews, no one sent any ideas for an outfit for Kali. So unless I get anything this week y'all will be subjected to my terrible fashion sense...trust me, its not pretty.**

**Review time!**

**Oceanlynn: LOL. I agree, poor Hikaru. He doesn't even know what's coming. *Evil grin***

**Creek-Hitatchiin: Wow! That's really cool! I'm glad that I choose Kali's name now. I love the coincidence! For the story I have the characters pronounce Kali's name as. Ka (as in CAt) and li (as in the Naruto character). Sorry if it's not the same pronunciation. ^^'**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran everyone would be wearing jeans and a t-shirt as opposed to their normal clothing.**

* * *

><p>"Oh." Hikaru looked at the ceiling of the room he shared with his brother. "So that's why she got mad." After getting home Kaoru had explained to him about why his behavior wasn't 'in the best taste'. He hadn't seen what the problem was at the time. He did the same thing to Kaoru. What was the big deal? It's not like the customers would take it seriously. Would they? Maybe he did go too far. He had just felt comfortable enough to play around like that with Kali, he hadn't really considered what it might cost her. But wasn't it ok? Wasn't she like Kaoru?<p>

'Wait, what am I thinking? She is part of them, not us.' Then why had he been so comfortable doing that to her? Oh well, he'd just have to remember that she was in fact part of 'them' and not 'us'.

Finally he and Kaoru heard the door open and close. They also heard two giggling girls run down the hall and into Kali's room. The twins looked at each other. "Doesn't sound like she's too mad." Hikaru said , rolling from his back to his stomach.

"Maybe you should apologize anyway." Kaoru said, eyeing his brother. Hikaru looked up, "Why?" he questioned. "If she isn't mad then there isn't much point." Kaoru shrugged, "Whatever, your funeral." Kaoru got up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched. "I'm going down to dinner early. You coming?" he asked. "Nah. I'll be down in a minute." Hikaru waved his brother off.

As soon as Kaoru was in the hall, he was ambushed.

"Hey Kaoru,"

"We have,"

"_a proposition for you."_

Dinner that night was surprisingly nice. Kali didn't act mad at all and everyone laughed and had a good time.

A false sense of safety for Hikaru.

It appeared that Kimi would be staying for most of the night, even though she still had to go home in order to be ready for whatever she was doing tomorrow instead of going to the mall with the Hosts.

"Hey Kimi-san, what do you have to do tomorrow?" asked Hikaru, the thought having suddenly come to his mind. "You never did tell us where you were going."

Kimi didn't really want to answer. Being her best friend Kali sensed this and stalled for her. "She doesn't have anything. She just doesn't want to hang out with y'all." she teased. Kaoru played along. "Oh," he said, standing up and moving both hands to his heart dramatically, "right in the heart Kali-san." The other three laughed as Kaoru pretended to fall to the floor.

Once she had control of her laughter (and had time to think of an answer) Kimi replied, "I promised my mom I would go to a meeting on the same evening."

"So why can't you come before hand?" asked Kaoru, hoping to find a way for her to come.

"Something about 'needing to look my best.'" Kimi said, shrugging.

"Oh well, We'll just have to cope with having only one toy tomorrow." the twins said with unison sighs.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your toy!"

"Sure you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!" By this time Kaoru had dropped out to join Kimi in holding back laughter at the two high schoolers currently having an argument more suited for six year olds.

A few minutes of 'ares' and 'nots' later Misaki came in with dessert. Both Kimi and Kali thanked Misaki and joyfully dug into their ice cream sundaes. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand were still cautious about their food. They hadn't completely recovered from the whole hot sauce incident, and although they had no proof they were pretty sure that Misaki had something to do with it. Hey looked at the ice cream, and then at each other. Was it worth the risk?

"You know if you won't eat it we will, so it doesn't melt and go to waste." Kimi said from across the table. This gave Kaoru an idea.

And we all know about the twins' ideas.

With a sly grin, he moved from one side of the table and to the other. He came up to Kimi's open side and pulled on her shoulder until she her shoulders and head were basically cradled in his arm. He used the other arm to take her spoon and fill it with ice cream. He brought the spoon, and his face, incredibly close to Kimi's face. He gave a slight smirk when Kimi's eyes widened.

"How about if I feed it to you?" he asked softly.

"Um…..you know I think you can keep the ice cream." Kimi stammered, attempting to remove herself from her current position.

"But now I don't want to." he said, leaning closer to Kimi. He couldn't help but feel pleased when she blushed and looked away.

"Yo, pervert, get off my friend." Kali called in a partially teasing manor. Kaoru smiled and returned Kimi to her original sitting position before going back to his own seat.

When he returned both twins ate their ice cream (without any hot sauce, thank goodness).

"Well, I'm beat. Gonna head up to my room. You coming Kimi?" Kali asked, getting up. "Yeah." answered Kimi, not wanting to be left in the same room alone with both the twins. Soon afterwards the guys headed up to their room as well.

However instead of staying up for hours and hours, Hikaru went to bed a bit earlier than usual. Maybe it was the excitement from the club, maybe it was exhaustion from school, maybe it was something in the ice cream, but Hikaru was out like a light not a minute after his head hit the pillow.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called, looking over at his sleeping brother. "Hikaru? You awake?" Kaoru asked again, this time shaking his brother a little. The only response was a short snore. 'Wow. Whatever they did, it sure knocked him out.' Kaoru thought to himself as he walked to the room across from the one he and his brother shared. He knocked the secret rhythm on the door and waited for it to open.

"All ready." he reported, resisting the urge to salute the current occupant of the doorway. "Excellent. Kimi-san, bring the secret weapon. It's time Hikaru found himself a more open room."

Kaoru was surprised when Kali didn't follow through with an evil laugh to match the evil smirk currently making its way across her lips.

However evil laughs would have to wait, for now they had a plot to carry out.

Hikaru was having a great dream. He was at the beach. Surprisingly Kaoru wasn't there. This had worried him for a minute, but he was sure his brother was just fine. He had decided to take a floaty and just lay out in the water. He was really enjoying himself. The sway of the water was very calming. Hikaru closed his eyes. 'This is a great dream. One of the most realistic I've had in a long time. I feel like I could really be out at sea.' Suddenly Hikaru heard Kaoru, Kali, and Kimi faintly calling his name. 'Funny. I thought I was here alone.' He tried to ignore them, hoping that his head would just allow them to go away. However his thoughts about the voices were soon replaced when his hand slipped into the water. The water felt too real to just be a dream. The voices got louder and Hikaru lost his balance on the floaty as he sat up to look around. Immediately he was submerged in water. The shock was so great that Hikaru didn't comprehend what was going on and started to sink. He even tried to breathe. Slowly the world became dark and Hikaru never saw anything again.

**(A/N: There. Happy Howl-chan? He drowned. He's gone, dead, caput, sleeping with the fishes… Pun intended. For Howl-chan the story can end here. For the other readers, this is what really happens.)**

The shock was so great that Hikaru didn't comprehend what was going on and started to sink. However he soon recovered and quickly swam to the surface. When Hikaru hit air he gasped and started to tread water. It was when he caught his breathe that he heard the uncontrollable laughing of three certain people. He tuned to look at them. There standing about a foot away from the pool ( for that is where Hikaru was currently) stood the Mastermind, the Accomplice, and the Traitor. He glared at all of them as he swam to the edge and lifted himself out. This only served to make all of them laugh even more. "What the heck!" he shouted, looking accusingly at the three. "What was that for? Come to think of it, what was that?" However his answer would have to wait until the perpetrators had finished with their laughing.

Kaoru was the first to talk. "Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru," he said wiping a fake tear from his eye and not looking very sorry at all. "But they came up with this idea from a movie Kali saw in America and they wanted to try it out."

"You have to admit it turned out quite well." Kimi said with a huge grin. After glaring at the two henchmen Hikaru turned to the Mastermind.

Kali just smiled an evil smile and said "Maybe you'll remember this next time you make up a story about me, huh?" Before Hikaru had a chance to process this she turned and walked back to the house. "See y'all in the morning." she called over her shoulder. Kimi followed her.

Hikaru stood there, deciphering her words. "So this was about earlier?" he asked his brother, making sure he wasn't missing something else.

"Yep." he smirked, "So, did you enjoy your funeral?"

* * *

><p><strong>So remember kids, never PO your friends if they can easily take revenge. And also NEVER push the red button! NEVER! Terrible, terrible things will happen. However blue buttons are good for your health. So because I'm a nice person I have provided you with a convenient blue button. Go ahead press it. Maybe leave a review while you're at it?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I have returned. I had time to write on Monday so I have another chapter done, and thusly can post this today! **

**Ok so this is the chapter where fashion comes in. No one sent in any ideas (although I totally understand if you're like me and know you have no fashion sense) so Howl-chan helped me. Big round of applause for Howl-chan! **

**Review time!**

**CareBearCara101: Yes, it is the Parent Trap! Um...so the twins forgot about Haruhi for a second...alright I forgot Haruhi. I am ashamed. However I'm leaving it like that because it sounds better. Good catch on that one though.**

**Howl-chan: Thanks again (and again and again and agin etc.) for your fashion help. Hope its ok. Especially since I didn't have you read this beforehand.**

**Verdigurl: A secret reviewer? Le gasp! I'm glad you are no longer a secret :D **

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX :I shall! Oh and by the way, I love your name! It's awesome.**

**Oceanlynn: Haha! Nice wording! Thanks for at least thinking about my request and letting me know you couldn't send anything. :) Sounds like you and I are in the same boat. **

**Mist Hitachiin: Here is the more you were looking for. (I rhymed that time!) **

**Ok, finally, Disclaimer: I don't own Host Club merchandise...much less the rights to the anime or manga.**

* * *

><p>Seven thirty the next day Kali was awoken by a knock at her door. "Yes?" she called tiredly. Hikaru's voice came through the door, "Get dressed, we have to leave for the mall soon. Milord gets up insanely early for these things."<p>

"You've got to be kidding me." she said, for once hoping this was some sort of prank she could get out of.

"Nope. Not this time. Everyone will be here soon, so I would suggest getting up so Milord doesn't barge in and make a scene."

"Kay."

Kali slowly got up and walked to the in-suite bathroom, thankful to not have to go out in the hallway. After washing her face, true to her usual nature, Kali picked comfortable jeans and a collared cotton, slightly faded, light blue shirt. She combed her hair to neaten it out. Finally she took a small clip and clipped back one side of her hair so she could see better. In all she took a total of fifteen minutes. She had put her phone and wallet in her pocket and was about to head out the door when there was knock at the door. Kali opened it to find the twins waiting for her.

"_We thought you were getting ready to go."_ they said in unison

Kali paused. "I am ready."

The twins looked her up and down, then looked at each other. Before Kali could read the look they sent each other, or even defend herself, the twins had taken a hold of her arms and dragged her to a room down the hall.

"Hey! The door is the other way!" exclaimed Kali.

"We know," started Hikaru.

"But you need help." continued Kaoru.

"_So we're helping."_ they finished in unison.

"Helping with what? Last time a checked I didn't need help." Kali said, slightly scared of what this mysterious 'help' might entail.

"_We aren't letting you go looking like that."_ the twins said.

"Looking like what? This is how I normally dress!" Kali exclaimed, now trying to escape the twins' clutches.

"That changes now." said Hikaru.

The twins threw open the doors to expose a room filled with clothes. Kali felt like screaming

And not in a good way.

The twins closed the doors and proceeded to look through the clothes and talk to each other about what Kali would look good in. Kali sighed, and then realized an important detail. Neither of the twins was holding her, and the door was unguarded. Quietly Kali slipped to the door. Just as she was about to reach it, her plan was foiled by a set of arms around her midsection, pinning her arms to her sides. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Hikaru, his breath gently hitting her neck. "Out?" Kali asked, still clinging to some chance of freedom. "Wrong answer."

Kali was then dragged back to the center of the room, where Kaoru was holding a stack of clothes. "Ok, so here are you're Hitachiin approved options." Kaoru held up several different items for Kali to choose from. Kali, still being held by Hikaru, immediately denied all dress, much to the twins' displeasure. In the end Kali ended up picking a red silk top and skinny jeans. The gold embellished square neckline hung lower than Kali was used to, but didn't show anything. It had three quarters sleeves, with a top cap sleeve. As opposed to the tighter fitting top half, the rest of the shirt was flowy and fanned to help accentuate what little hip Kali had. The dark skinny jeans felt constricting, but Kali was able to move. As much as the twins' tried, they couldn't force her into high heels. So they compromised on red flats instead. The twins looked Kali over, then at each other.

"Hair,"

"Makeup."

They nodded at each other and prepared to attack.

"Hold it!" Kali said putting her hands up. "I do not want to wear makeup, and there is nothing wrong with my hair."

"That's what you thought about your outfit too." muttered Hikaru.

"Fine. Minimal makeup and hair." negotiated Kaoru.

Kali shook her head.

"You don't want makeup that badly?"

Kali nodded.

"Fine. No makeup and a French braid." stated Hikaru.

Figuring it was the best offer she was going to get, Kali nodded. When the twins finished her hair, they looked Kali over.

"Better…" Kaoru said slowly.

"We could have done better if she'd let us put makeup on." Hikaru grumbled.

"Be glad I let you do this." Kali said, arms crossed.

Finally the twins and Kali made their way to the front of the house, where they expected the Host Club to be waiting. However what they found was an empty driveway. After about a minute or two Kaoru got a phone call.

"Hello?…yeah we're waiting up front…WHAT? How did…never mind. Yeah we'll wait." Kaoru hung up the phone. Kali and Hikaru looked at him expectantly.

"Milord tried to wake up Kyoya-senpai. They'll be here at like nine." he said.

"Why is waking Kyoya-senpai a bad thing?" Kali asked, blissfully unaware of Kyoya's temper in the morning.

"He's blood type AB."

"Oh. Gottcha." Kali said.

"Well what are we going to do for," Kaoru looked at his watch, "an hour and fifteen minutes?"

"How about hide and seek?" suggested Kali.

"Wouldn't be much fun." said Hikaru.

"Why not?"

"Kaoru and I always hid together. And playing with just two teams, oddly numbered teams at that, isn't much fun."

"And you can't hid separately because….?"

Hikaru paused. They just didn't hid separately. It wasn't done. He and Kaoru always hid together and that was the way it was going to stay. Who did she think she was, coming in and trying to take them apart? First having his brother turn on him and then suggesting that they hid in different spots. He wouldn't have it!

"We just don't! Are you too stupid to get that? We hide together, always have. Why do you want to change it?" he yelled.

Kali wasn't expecting this. She was only asking a question he didn't have to go berserk on her. He was really making her mad.

"Well sorry for asking! I guess I just can't understand because I'm, what? Too stupid? Yeah, that's a laugh coming from you!" she said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Hikaru.

"Figure it out yourself you big jerk." With that Kali ran away from the twins and into a garden type are near the side of the house.

Hikaru muttered to himself angrily. He wasn't sure who he was angrier at, her for trying to split them up, or himself for over reacting. Kaoru broke his thoughts.

"You should apologize."

"What? Why should I do that? She wanted to split us up. She's the one who should apologize." he stated stubbornly.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

He looked at Kaoru. He really wanted him to apologize. He wasn't angry at all.

He didn't want to apologize. It wasn't his fault. But it was his brother.

"Fine. I'll apologize. But only because you want me too." Hikaru then turned and walked in the direction Kali had headed. Kaoru looked relieved. His brother was opening up, eve if unwillingly. Before Hikaru wouldn't have conceded as quickly, or at all. This made Kaoru happy, but it also made him anxious. He was less reliant on their bond than Hikaru was, but he did still rely on it. The thought of that bond weakening, even just a bit, frightened him. But in the end he knew, it was better for both of them.

Meanwhile

If Hikaru thought finding Kali would be an easy task he was wrong. He spent a good ten minutes looking for her. Standing under a tree he sighed and looked around. He felt something hit his head. "Ow." he said, rubbing the painful spot on his head, "What the…" he looked up. In the tree he could see a smiling Kali watching him and holding a nut in her hand. "Was that you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Maybe."

"Well stop it, that hurts."

"Oh, really? And if I don't stop?" she asked, for some reason she felt confident while being in the tree.

"Then I'll come up and make you stop." he said with a smirk, letting her know it wasn't a real threat.

"Phff. I'd like to see you try." she called back.

"Ok, you asked for it." he said, taking hold of the tree.

Kali stood on the branch she was on and leaned against the trunk, looking down at the Hitachiin. "I'm waiting." she taunted.

Hikaru climbed up the tree faster than she expected. Quickly she climbed up another branch and moved around to the other side of the tree. "Man you're slow." she called peeking around the tree. She didn't see Hikaru like she expected, all she saw was empty tree. Turning back she found her target right next to her, giving her a smug grin. "Ah!" Surprised by his actions Kali forgot to keep her balance and began to fall out of the tree. Hikaru caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, using the other arm to wrap around her waist, anchoring her to himself and himself to the tree. Kali looked up at him, trying not to blush at how close they were. "Um…thank you." she said shyly.

"No, um problem." he answered sounding just as flustered as her.

"I think I have my balance back."

"Ok."

She waited a minute. "You can let go now." she prompted.

"Oh, right." he said letting go of her waist and wrist.

They both climbed down carefully and reached the bottom without incident. When they reached the bottom Hikaru turned to her, "I um…wanted to say sorry, about yelling and about yesterday. Sometimes I open my mouth without thinking."

"That's ok." she said with a smile. "It makes for great blackmail." she said teasingly.

Before he could respond, Kaoru came into sight. "Come on guys! Lets go to the mall!" he called.

Kali smiled brightly and began running towards Kaoru. "Last one in the limo is a rotten egg." she yelled as she ran past Kaoru. "Hey, no fair!" Kaoru called as he sprang into action. However it took Hikaru a second to regain his composure. 'Why,' he asked himself, 'why did I not want to let go?'

* * *

><p><strong>Naoko: I don't know Hikaru. Why didn't you?<strong>

**Hikaru: Who the heck are you?**

**Kali: You don't want to know. Just run while you can!**

**Naoko: *ignoring Kali* Could it be you like her? *gasp***

**Hikaru: What? No!**

**Naoko: Liar.**

**Kali: Why is he here anyway?**

**Naoko: I wanted him to tell the readers to review.**

**Kali: So thats the reason for this entire thing?**

**Naoko: Yep :D**

**Kali: Hikaru just read this paper so we can escape this idiot.**

**Naoko: Hey!**

**Hikaru: *reads script* You should all review Naoko's story. Please. It makes her feel happy inside? Why the heck am I reading this?**

**Naoko: Beacuse I need a creative way to get the readers to review! And to tell them about the fun poll I have set up on my bio.**

**Hikaru: Then why don't you just tell them yourself?**

**Naoko: I just did.**

**Hikaru: What?**

**Kali: Oh, I see what you did there.**


	12. Chapter 12

***poof* I is here! Hello people! I have come to you with the 12th chapter of A Tricky Start. So I'm exceptionally curious. How many of you read the author notes? I have decided to find out! If you review (please please do) put the word "achoo" in your review. (Ain't rhyms wonderful?) On to the reviewers!**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: Glad you still love reading it, cause I still love writing it!**

**Mist Hitachiin: Yeah he totally is. The worst part is I'm going to leave him like that for a bit. I love having Kaoru tease Hikaru. It's a refreshing change. (In my opinion anyway.)**

**Oceanlynn: Yeah, Howl-chan's pretty awesome like that. (Don't tell her I said so.) *looks back at chapters* We're only at 11? Wow. I'm not sure if it feels like its gone by too fast or too slow...it also occurs to me, I don't have an ending figured out...oh this is going to be interesting.**

**Howl-chan: Thanks again for the fashion help. I'm sure the readers thank you that they didn't have to read my stuff. I'm pretty sure you already read this chapter...I hope.**

**Ryadai: I congratulate you on having the longest review so far. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I'm glad you noticed how she didn't know who they were exactly and that she gradually got used to them! I went back and read some of my stuff and realized that I don't have her interacting with the whole club as much as I want, so after the nest chapter or so I'm going to try and change that. Oh, speaking of nect chapter, Kimi will be in that one more than she as been in any of the others so far. Thanks for commenting on her. I was hoping she wasn't overshadowed by Kali. Heh, Shopping...um...like I said before I'm terrible with fashion, so they don't go shopping persay. I hope the chapter stilll meets your expectations.**

**Crimson TigerLily: Haha I have an update! *magical flourish***

**Disclaimer: *looks up* Eh, too long. I'll put it at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"I thought you said we were going to the mall?"<p>

"We are."

"Without the guys?"

"I called them and said we were going to the mall early and would meet them there."

While Kali and Kaoru talked, Hikaru remained strangely quite as he stared out the window. He was contemplating deep thoughts about a certain brunette who had recently almost fallen out of a tree. Said brunette broke his thoughts with a light hit to the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, looking at her.

"We're here and you still haven't gotten out of the limo." Kali said, standing outside the open limo door. "Oh."

For a refreshing change, the twins weren't dragging Kali around. In fact Kali and Kaoru were dragging Hikaru around. He was still a little spaced out. Not even the splendor of the Commoner's Mall had pulled him from his thoughts. Kali had to once again revive him.

"Oi! Hikaru." Kali called, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"Which flavor do you want?"

"Huh?" Hikaru asked, more confused than before.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Two cherry." he said to the man at the counter of the candy shop that they had apparently walked into. The man handed Kaoru two red lollipops. Kali thanked him as they left the shop.

"Oh, how I love free candy!" Kali said happily, taking a lick of her grape lollipop.

The three walked around for awhile, looking around the stores, watching people, just having fun in general. Finally Kaoru got a call from a now awakened Kyoya.

"Kyoya-senpai says they're at the arcade." he said, hanging up the phone.

"There's an arcade? Sweet, let's go!" Kali grabbed the twin's arms and began to run.

"Um, Kali-san. The arcade is in the other way." Kaoru said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh." This mistake, however, didn't hinder her enthusiasm in dragging the twins away. When they reached the arcade, Kali was ecstatic. She hadn't been to an arcade since she left America and she couldn't wait to play the games. Or more accurately she couldn't wait to beat the pants off of anyone who was foolish enough to accept her challenge. She knew just the sucker, I mean, person. From across the room she saw a head of blonde hair bouncing excitedly amongst the 'commoners'. Kali raced to him. "Tamaki-senpai! I challenge you to a game!" she exclaimed, one hand on her hip, the other pointing at him.

Mother, did you hear that? Our darling niece wants to play a game with her oji-san!"

"You play?" asked the Hitachiin twins.

Before Kali could answer, Tamaki butted in. "I am so happy that you two are caring for your cousin, but fear not! Although I have more experience with these commoner's games I shall go easy on your cousin to prevent her from losing self esteem when I win!"

Poor Tamaki had no idea how wrong he was.

Ten minutes later Kali had beat Tamaki at every game they'd played.

"But how?" Tamaki despaired.

"Better eye hand coordination." Kali stated.

"More skills." Hikaru added.

"More experience." Kaoru joined. There was the briefest pause while the three waited for an absent Kimi to also comment. However only the three noticed it, and only Kaoru felt the slightest bit lonely.

"And just better overall." they finished in unison. Tamaki did what was the most natural reaction. Well, for him anyway. He found the darkest corner in the room, plopped down, and began cultivating mushrooms. Classic Tamaki.

"Tamaki, please refrain from your usual depression activities while in public. Not only do you present a negative image of the Host Club, but its not very sanitary. Profits will go down if you aren't able to host due to sickness." Kyoya said, making notes on his clipboard. Payback for waking him up rudely and rather early as well.

Kali laughed along with Hikaru and Kaoru at Tamaki's broken hearted expression. However her laughs did not last long.

"Kali? Kali Anderson?" asked a voice from Kali's past. She froze and became pale. Without looking back she walked away from the Host Club and, more importantly, the voice. When she heard the voice call her again, she quickened her pace. She heard more voices. Concerned voices calling her back. However right now she didn't care. She just had to get away from that one voice.

Japan! She moved to Japan and he still managed a way to haunt her. She was happy here. Why did he have to come. Wasn't ruining her first life enough?

She turned a corner, almost running now, and found herself at a dead end. She turned to go back, but her exit was blocked by a silhouette.

"Hey, I thought that was you." he said, coming closer.

"And I thought it was you." she said, crossing her arms.

"Oh don't be that way. I'm really glad to see you."

"If my ignoring you before hadn't made it clear, I'm not happy to see you." She tried to push past him. He blocked her way out, pushing her back into the dead end.

"Where are you going? Is this how you treat a friend after not seeing them for months?"

"Funny, I don't see any friends around here."

"You're right."

She paused. What?

"I'm your boyfriend, so I should get a kiss."

Knew it.

"In your perverted little dreams." she hissed, trying to get away from him. This time he pinned her to the wall. She could now see him smooth black hair and sharp green eyes. She had never wanted to see those eyes again. She tried to kick him, but her was able to avoid her every time. When she gave up on trying to kick him she tried to release her arms from his grasp. It didn't work. She ended up just glaring at him, hoping he would make a wrong move that would allow her to escape.

"You look cute when you glare like that." he said, leaning closer to her.

What's he doing? He wouldn't….right? What am I saying? Of coarse he would.

Realizing his intentions, Kali tried harder to get away. However his grip didn't loosen a bit. She tried moving her face out of the way, but he used his hand not holding her to keep her face still. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. Kali squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that something would stop him.

"Oi! What are you doing to Kali-san?"

That works.

Kali opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she saw the Host Club. They stood blocking his escape.

"Who are you?" asked Kaoru, following up for his brother.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, taking his attention off of Kali to look at the Host Club.

"I believe we asked first." said Kyoya in his normal cold voice.

"Baldwin, Ryan. Kali's boyfriend." he answered, taking Kali by the waist.

No one in the club missed the look of disgust and fear on Kali's face when he said that. They also noticed her trying to get away.

"Like hell you are. Get away!" she yelled, finding her voice now that they were there.

At that Mori came over and offered Kali a hand, which she gratefully took. He tried to lead her back to the Host Club, but Ryan wouldn't let go. "Hey, man, back off. She's mine."

This seemed to be the breaking point for the twins. They came right up and got in his face.

"She is not your girlfriend."

"She wants you to let go."

"So get away, NOW." they finished together, shivering from the amount of willpower it was taking to not attack this stranger.

"Phft. And what'll you do if I don't?" Ryan challenged.

The twins were a millisecond from hitting him when Kyoya intervened. "Hikaru, Kaoru. I'd rather we not cause an unnecessary mess, so let me handle this."

The twins backed off just enough to let Kyoya step a little closer. "If you leave now not only will my family's private police force not arrest you, but your family's business ties with mine will not be jeopardized."

Ryan gave him a weird look. "Your family's business?"

"Yes, the Ootori Group." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

Ryan paled a little. To his credit he held himself together rather well, but no one holds up against an Ootori forever.

"Hmph. I'll be going then." he said, releasing Kali to Mori, and putting his hands in his pockets. The Host Club members moved aside to let him pass. "I'll see you later Kali." he called before disappearing from sight.

Kali sighed, hoping that she wouldn't see him again. All the Hosts turned to look at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But-" Hikaru started.

"Hey Honey-sempai, their giving out free lollipops at a candy store in the mall! Ya wanna go?" Kali asked, ignoring Hikaru.

"Sure Ka-chan! That sounds like fun! Right, Takashi?" Honey said, respecting the girl's privacy. "Ah." Mori answered.

"Good let's go!" Kali said, grabbing Honey's hand and skipping in the direction of the candy shop, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kali's past rears it's head. What will this mean for her? What will this mean for Hikaru? Where is Kimi? Who is Kaoru's date? What will-<strong>

**Kaoru: What's with all the questions?**

**Me: When did you get in here?**

**Kaoru: I don't know. I don't even know where here is.**

**Me: Come to think of it, neither do I.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru, what are you doing here?**

**Kaoru: I just answered that.**

**Hikaru: Really? **

**Kali: Hey, Kaoru, what are you doing here?**

**Kaoru: I seriously just answered that.**

**Kali: Really?**

**Kimi: Hey, Kaoru-**

**Kaoru:I just answered that.**

**Kimi: You already answered why my name is scribbled in your journal?**

***Silence from all***

**Kali: Well, this is akward.**

**Me: Hey, Kaoru. Do the disclaimer and this won't happen in the story.**

**Kaoru: The recently renamed Naoko Matatabi doesn't own Ouran. She owns only Kali, Kimi, and the plot.**

**Me: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm back! Not that I left for long. In fact I think this is the quickest I've ever updated. Ok so I had two reviews.**

**Howl-chan: This is the last name change! I swear! I just felt like I needed to change it, so bleh!**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: He is. Kali's past experiences with him are explained in this chapter. **

**Alright, as some of you might have noticed, I changed my name...again. Like I told Howl-chan this is the last change. I wanted to change it because I was reading Naruto and became curious about the tailed beasts, so I looked them up. I found that I liked the two tailed beast or Nibi. However the Nibi's other name is Matatabi. So I changed Ouranfan to Matatabi. Personally I think it sounds better. Anywho...**

**Disclaimer: I only recently bought one of the books. You seriously think I own the rights?**

**I hate to sound whinny, but...More Reviews! Please!**

**Tis all.**

* * *

><p>Kali left the mall drained of energy. She tried to keep up a happy façade for the Host Club, but she was failing, and everyone knew it. However they pretended that nothing was wrong, going about their normal crazy antics. There were the extra glances and double checks to make sure Kali was still holding up, but these were discrete. Finally Kaoru ended their suffering when he made the excuse that they needed to head home to get ready for some function. ("We don't have a-" *elbow inn the side* "Oh, that function.") After saying good bye to the Host Club, Kali promptly fell asleep in the Hitachiin limo. Both the twins were quiet, not wanting to wake her up. However the ever useful twin communication was in effect.<p>

'_So what are we going to do?' _Hikaru silently asked.

'_Well we can't do much if she doesn't let us.' _Kaoru answered.

Hikaru made a face.

"_Ok, technically we could, but just remember your little swim earlier.' _

Hikaru sighed.

'_Who was that guy anyway? And why did he have his hands on Kali-san?' _Hikaru asked, frowning.

'_Maybe she know him from America.'_

'_So it's one of her friends.'_

'_Hikaru he's no one to be jealous of-'_

'_I'm not jealous.'_

'_Uh-huh, sure.'_

Kaoru received a glare from his brother.

'_Besides it's obvious she doesn't like him.'_

This calmed Hikaru down a bit.

It was at this time that they arrived at the mansion. Now there was a small problem. What to do with Kali? She was still asleep and neither had the heart to wake her up.

"I'll carry her."

Hikaru gently picked Kali up and held her bridal style. As they walked to her room, Kali stirred. Hikaru stopped incase she woke up and wanted to walk herself. However, instead of waking up, she snuggled closer to Hikaru and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaoru tried (emphasis on tried) to hold back a laugh as his brother's face turned a shade of red that rivaled the hot sauce incident. Hikaru glared at him again. When they reached Kali's room, Hikaru put her on the bed and slipped his heat out of her looped arms. The twins quickly left the room and softly closed the door, as they made their way to their room. Hikaru plopped down on the bed and sighed. Kaoru moved around the room.

"So what do we do?" Hikaru asked again, staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing."

"On, come on! There has to be something!" Hikaru exclaimed, sitting up and flailing his arms.

"Look, if there was anything I could do I would, but I can't. She'll only open up to someone she trusts." Kaoru gave Hikaru a pointed stare.

"What?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Forget it. You'll figure it out soon enough." Did his brother really not see that if he tried Kali could have total trust in him? Maybe something even more than trust.

Hikaru looked at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready."

"For what? We don't actually have anything, right?" Hikaru asked, trying to think of anything he had forgotten.

"We don't, but I do." Kaoru said, looking a little guilty.

"What?"

Kaoru sighed. "Mom set me up on a date."

Their mom had done this thing before. They had gone on dates that were merely done to show that the relationships between the companies was good, but their mom usually sent both of them.

"Why only you?"

Kaoru turned to his brother, "We agreed to try and differentiate right? Mom brought this up to me and I thought it was a good opportunity."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hikaru asked, a little hurt.

"I didn't want you to freak out."

"Why would I-"

Kaoru gave him a look.

"Point taken."

Kaoru grinned. "Besides, now you and Kali-san can have alone time." he teased.

"S-shut up." stuttered Hikaru, looking in the other direction. "I don't even like her."

"Sure you don't. Cough-denial-cough" Kaoru said, fake coughing.

"Why would I like her anyway?"

"I don't know, you're the one who likes her."

"I don't like her!"

"So you don't like her but you blush around her, and when I tease you about her, you're nice to her, apologized to her, and you were thinking about her?" Kaoru ticked off on his fingers.

Hikaru didn't have a response for that one.

"Just think about it." With that Kaoru left to get ready, leaving Hikaru to his thoughts.

After awhile, Kaoru came back. He was wearing a sleek black silk button down shirt under a black dinner jacket. A crimson tie and silver cuff links served to add color to an otherwise all black attire.

"How do I look?"

"Good." Hikaru smile mischievously. "So who's this date that you're all dressed up for?"

"Oh shut up. It's the daughter of one of Mom's business partners."

"So it's a business thing?"

"More like a two nosey mothers thing."

Both twins rolled their eyes. They knew where they got their meddling gene from.

"Have fun….but not too much." Kaoru said, winking.

"Just go." Hikaru said, fighting a blush.

Kaoru laughed as he left.

Hikaru stayed in their room for awhile, grumbling about his brother. However thoughts of Kali soon entered his mind. As much as he denied it, he really was concerned for her. She had become a friend. A week before hand he wouldn't have cared if she was ok, now he didn't want anything to hurt her. She was able to keep up with him and Kaoru, she was lively and spirited. Yet today that Ryan guy scared her, changed her. Hikaru had never seen her scared. Angry, yes. Scared, no. He never wanted her to be scared again. He finally gave up truing to push her from his thoughts. Doing so just seemed to make him think of her more. Hikaru got up and made his way over to her room.

He knocked lightly. "Kali-san?"

No answer.

"Kali-san?"

Not receiving an answer for a second time, he entered quietly. Kali was still asleep on the bed. Satisfied that she was ok for no, Hikaru turned to leave.

"Hikaru."

'_Ah no. She got me. Ok, the excuse is, I just wanted to check on her….which is the truth, but still..'_

He turned around. Kali was still asleep.

'_Must have been hearing things.'_ He turned to leave again.

"Hikaru."

This time he walked over to her bed and looked at her. Still asleep. Hikaru held back a blush. She was saying his name in her sleep and without the honorific too. He tried gently pushing her, so she'd wake up.

Didn't work.

He pushed harder.

No dice.

"Kali-san." he said, pushing harder. She finally reacted…..but not in the way he thought.

Hikaru was bright red. When he pushed her a third time she had grabbed onto his arm and was currently snuggling it close to her face. She looked really peaceful, and happy.

And beautiful.

"_Wait! What? This is Kali-san we're talking about.'_

Yeah and?

'_Kali-san.'_

I don't see your point.

'_In what way is she beautiful?'_

Her eyes, her hair, her skin, her personality, her voice…take your pick, I have an entire list.

'_One, that's kinda creepy. Two, I don't see it.'_

You're so stubborn.

'_Shut up. You're me too!'_

Yeah, but I'm the better half.

'_Hey!'_

Before Hikaru could degenerate to a name calling contest with himself, Kali woke up. "Hikaru-san? What are you doing in here?"

"Um….. I came in to check on you. I was going to leave but…" he trailed off. Kali looked down and noticed what she was holding. Finally someone besides Hikaru turned red.

"Uh. Sorry." she said, letting go of his hand.

Neither of them looked at each other for a awhile. Hikaru broke the silence. "So, who was that guy earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a good reason."

"Too bad.." she said, getting angry.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked, becoming frustrated.

"Why do you want to know? Why is it your business?" she shouted.

"Because I care!" he yelled.

Both paused, became red, and looked away.

"Look, the entire club cares about you. We just want to make sure that you're okay." Hikaru said, looking at Kali.

Kali sighed. "You can't tell the others. They might freak out."

Hikaru recalled Kaoru's earlier comment and inwardly smirked. _Take that._ Speaking of his brother.

"What about Kaoru?"

Kali thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to be the reason that one twin kept a secret from the other. "Only if he asks."

"Deal."

Kali closed her eyes and organized her thoughts.

"Back when I was in America, Ryan was this rich popular guy. Nothing compared to y'all at Ouran, but a big deal at a public high school. Anyway, my friends and I didn't particularly like him. As you saw, he isn't the nicest person. About the middle of last year we had a biology project. We were supposed to work in partners and unfortunately non of my friends had that class. Ryan asked me, using all his 'charm,' to work with him. Just like he isn't the nicest person, he isn't the hardest working either. He was smart enough to get a good grade on his own, but he wanted to partner with me so he wouldn't have to work. I declined. This didn't sit well with him. Everyday he would find me and ask me if I still didn't want to be his partner, even though I already had one. Each time I turned him done he seemed to be more irritated than the last. I thought he would leave me alone once the project was done. However the next day he found me again and insisted, not asked insisted, that I should be his girlfriend. I turned him down. Day after that he asks me again. You already know where this pattern is going. Eventually he started trying to coerce me to say yes with 'physical displays of affection.' It wasn't enough to land him in jail but it was bad enough that I got a restraining order. But it didn't work because his dad just paid to get him out again and again. Rumors started spreading around school. I suspect it was his posse because none of the rumors had me in a good light. There were things from, I used him and now the love sick fool was trying to get me back, to there was no relationship I made the whole thing up so I could try and sue his family. People didn't like me either way. Almost the entire school turned against me. Some idiots believed the rumors, while others were just trying to survive. Only three of my friends stayed by my side. None of it bothered me. I knew the truth and the people who mattered to me knew the truth. Everything would have been fine, but people hated my indifference. They wanted a reaction. So they began bullying me. My belongings would mysteriously go missing and then show up later in the trash. The homework we passed in would never make it to the teacher. A number of nasty letters would be waiting for me in my locker after school. When none of that worked, they targeted my friends. I could handle getting bullied, but I sure as hell wouldn't let my friends be. My silent retaliation consisted of harmless, but embarrassing, tricks. Of course many people immediately suspected me, but they had no proof. This had the counter reaction of infuriating them and making them target my friends more. Finally I decided it was too risky for them to be associated with me. I tried to cut all connections with them, but they kept coming to my aide. They became outcasts because of me. At the end of the year I was just about ready to switch schools just to get away from all of it. It was around that time that a counselor specifically told me about the scholarship program Ouran had. I think she was suspicious because she told me not to tell anyone and I never heard any of there other kids talk about it. After balancing all the pros and cons I figured coming here would be good financially for my family, a chance for my friends to not be outcasts, and a good fresh start for me. I packed my bags and told only my three friends where I was going. No one else knew where I went. So you can imagine how unnerving it is to know that that pompous jerk found me." Kali finally finished.

She sighed. She really hadn't wanted to say all of that, but once she had started she couldn't stop. Now she waited for Hikaru's reaction. To be honest she was a little nervous, she didn't know what to expect from him. She looked at him. An intense anger was burning in his eyes. Kali had never been scared of Hikaru, and she wasn't now either, but she was sure as heck happy that his anger wasn't directed at her.

"He gets close to you again, and he's dead." Hikaru said, meaning every word.

Kali smiled. "Thanks Hikaru-san, but I don't know if even you guys could cover up a murder."

He took her humor as a good sign. "I'm sure Kyoya-sempai knows a place we could hide a body."

They paused.

That part might actually be true.

Kali looked at Hikaru and smiled. In the span of two sentences he had reassured their friendship, comforted her, and made her smile. He could be an idiot, he could be a jerk, he could be immature, but he could sometimes do something right. In a rare show of affection Kali gave Hikaru a hug. "You're a good friend."

Although Kali couldn't see it, Hikaru worked to push back the light blush that grew on his face. He also ignored to slight pulling in his stomach when she said 'friend.' "No problem."

Kali released him and sat on her bed. Then a thought occurred to her. "Do y'all have a Wii?"

Hikaru gave her a questioning look. "Yeah."

Kali smiled mischievously.

Hikaru returned the smile. "Oh, you're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: A date? Kaoru, how could you? We all knowyou belong with Kimi! <strong>

**Kaoru: Why am I here again?**

**Me: Bad Kaoru! You no go on date! *hits with a newspaper***

**Tamaki: Kaoru has a date?**

**Kaoru: How did you get in here?**

**Me: Yes. But I'm not letting him go. He's supposed to end up with Kimi!**

**Tamaki: My neice's best friend? No! I can not allow such a devil to be paired with an innocent young flower!**

**Kaoru: I get the feeling I'm being ignored.**

**Me: They have to end up together! Hikaru is paired with Kali and we don't have any other girls!**

**Tamaki: I still won't allow it!**

**Kaoru: Do I get any say in this?**

**Me: *evil grin* Well then I'll just have to pair him with Haruhi.**

**Tamaki:...**

**Me:*still smiling evilly***

**Kaoru: *looking for exit***

**Tamaki: You know I always thought that Kaoru and Kimi would make a good couple.**

**Me: Glad you see it my way**


	14. Mini Chapter!

**Hey guys. I was going to post a chapter about Kaoru's date next, but Howl-chan and I haven't been able to get it betaed. So this is an unbataed, unplanned chapter that I wrote to keep up the two week update timeline. I hope you like it. ^_^**

While Hikaru and Kali proceeded to try and beat each at video games, an event that would greatly impact their lives was taking place.

Just as a break in brought Kali to the twins a break in would bring her closer. Two shadows, not twins this time, were creeping stealthily into a mansion. Now you might be thinking, "How are they getting past all the security guards that are surely protecting this mansion and those inside?" Let's just say that these shadows know their way around mansions and security guards. Really, really well.

The shadows had jumped over the tall protective wall surrounding the mansion, pausing at the top to survey the area. Not that they needed to, they'd been here before. When they landed on the ground they heard barking coming towards them. However this worried neither of them. The tall one could easily take care any animal that happened to impede them. As the barking grew louder the tall shadow prepared to calm the dog. The golden retriever bounded happily to the shadows and proceeded to jump about in glee at the chance to greet friends. The small shadow let out an almost silent giggle as the tall one gently patted the dog's head. They then continued on their mission.

Moving silently around the house the shadows managed to avoid what few guards there were (the house's occupant was far too trusting). When the shadows reached the back door they donned their well made and impenetrable disguises. **(1) **Once they made sure that no one would be able to recognize them, they entered the kitchen. Thankfully no one was in it. The fact that dinner had been hours ago might have helped. Making their way through the kitchen, the small one saw a secondary target. He walked over and was prepared to capture the target, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up at his partner in crime and sighed. The primary mission was more important, he would come back later to acquire the target.

Using their disguises and unparalleled ninja skills, the two moved through the house without being detected by the sleepy house staff. Finally they arrived at their destination, the room of the mansion's main occupant. Pressing his ear against the door, the tall shadow confirmed that the occupant was in the shower and, thusly, would be unaware of their entry.

Quietly they entered the room. The small one took the package they were there to deliver and looked for a place to put it. This place must be blatantly obvious. They had to make sure the occupant saw the package. If he did not then their mission would be a failure and they'd have to devise a new plan.

Suddenly the door opened. The shadows froze. An old woman walked into the room, holding a tray with milk and cookies. She wasn't particularly surprised to see the two. In all honesty after her years in the service of this family it was very hard to surprise her. Instead of commenting on their all black attire or even their presence in the mansion, she bowed, placed the tray of cookies on the table, and promptly left.

The shadows looked at each other and shrugged. The small one then place the package on the tray, the corner held in place by the plate of cookies. He then proceed to relieve the plate of one of the cookies and gave his companion a thumbs up. The tall one nodded and moved to the window. Then he waited for the small one to finish his snack. Once that was done the cookie thief climbed onto the back of the tall one. Hearing the water in the bathroom shutting off, they hurried out the window and into a nearby tree. They waited only long enough to confirm that the occupant had in fact seen the package, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Should be read as "unnessesary and easily seen through"<strong>

**yeah, so. Hope you liked it. I know it's kinda crappy, but the nest chapter will be longer and better. I promise!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey look! It's a real chapter! Unlike the previous thing I posted this is an acutal planed chapter. Oh I know that I didn't respond to reviews last time but I am going to now!**

**Ch 13**

**Oceanlynn: Oh there will be revenge. *evil grin***

**Howl-chan: meh. Thanks for betaing! You will show up in the up coming arc. ^_^**

**xXUltimationxDessertsXx: Thank you! I hope your neighbors weren't to mad. :)**

**Visiblemist: I 3 this story too!**

**Ch 14**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX & Yuki-shi-chan: What? Honey and Mori? What would give y'all that idea? Haha.*eye shift***

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone: Wow! Im honored to recieve three times the total score. **

**Oceanlynn: Well, its a good thing I'm impatient too and decided to update early! Except I don't explain the package in this chapter. But I hope you still like the chapter.**

**lemon bars 101: Update granted!**

**Disclaimer!****: I _do not_. I repeat, _do not_, own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own only Kaoru and Kimi. Even then I think they have their own minds!**

* * *

><p>Kaoru looked around the restaurant. It was a nice place. The red carpet and drapes, accented by the white table clothes, helped lend itself to the classy atmosphere. The dim lights and single lit candle on each table, along with the five red rose petal arranged on the table made it more romantic. He was sitting at a table for two, waiting for his date to come. His date, that he knew next to nothing about. His mother had wanted them to 'bond' over dinner, so she didn't tell him anything. He didn't know her last name, what she looked like, what school she went to, nothing. Kaoru was a good Host, so he was sure he could entertain whoever it was, but he wasn't looking forward to hours of listening to a boring airhead. Kaoru sighed.<p>

The sudden movement of the front door alerted Kaoru to the entrance of another patron. Kaoru's attention was instantly caught. The girl's chocolate brown hair was pinned up loosely so it was away from her face yet cascaded down her back to form soft bouncing curls. She was looking down so her facial features were hidden. Her thin strapped scarlet dress had an empire waistline with silver sequence outlining it. The red chiffon outer layer gave her a certain elegance. The same sequence on the waistline also traced the hem of the dress, that fell to just above her knees. As she walked on her silver high heels, she radiated grace.

She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he knew her. Perhaps she attended on of his mother's fashion shows. She talked to the waiter and he pointed towards Kaoru. She nodded and began to walk his way. He took a quick glance around, trying to find where she might be going. It was then that he noticed that his was the only table waiting for someone. When she was near the table, he stood and walked over to, what was apparently, her chair, pulling it out for her and pushing it in once she sat down. It wasn't until he had sat down that they both looked at each other. This was the general reaction.

.

.

.

.

.

?

Simultaneous exclamations.

"Kaoru?"

"Kimi?"

(A/N: Ok, who didn't see it coming?)

Another pause.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, "So, our moms are business partners, huh?"

"It seems so." Kimi said, fighting a light blush. Although she really didn't need to. Kaoru thought she looked cute when she blushed.

Unlike his obstinate brother, he had already admitted to himself that he had a certain affection for Kimi. He had noticed it in the normal everyday things that happened. (Or at least the Host Club's version of everyday.) When he carried her around, he didn't want to put her down. He tried to be with her more, even if it was just getting her to come to Host Club events. He missed her when she wasn't around. A good example was just earlier that day when he, Hikaru and Kali had been teasing Milord. The taunt had felt incomplete without her input. Only two things had kept him from asking her out. One being Hikaru's reaction, which didn't seem to be a problem now. The second being his uncertainty of her feelings.

"Which company is it?" he asked, making small talk in an attempt to make her feel more at ease.

"Kinjo Fashion Designs." she answered.

"Are you interested in the business?"

"Yes, actually. I've been able to get a few of my designs made. In fact you're looking at one right now." she smiled.

"Really? You made that dress? It's very good."

"Thank you."

He leaned a little closer and put on a mischievous grin. "It also looks very good on you."

Kimi once again resumed her battle with that accursed blush. Could you blame her? She was on a date with her crush. At first she had wanted to be close to the twins to make sure that Kali was ok. However she soon found herself wanting to know more about the younger Hitachiin twin, wanting to be closer to him. She had even put in the effort to try and tell the two twins apart. She had become relatively good at it, she very rarely got them confused now. Kaoru seemed a little bit kinder and more laid back. He was also the twin that would carry her in the routine "Keep the girls safe from Tono" act. She hoped that that was some indication of his feelings for her.

"So, um…this is kind of awkward, huh?" Kimi said, shyly looking Kaoru in the eye.

"This, no this isn't awkward." Kaoru said, using his hosting experience to keep nonchalant. "What's awkward is walking in on Tono using a blindfold on Haruhi and saying some rather perverted things." (Message me if you don't get the reference)

Kimi laughed. "Let me guess, he didn't mean it that way but you and Hikaru-san twisted it to mortify him."

"What?" Kaoru said, faking shock. "Kimi, how could you suggest such a thing? I am hurt. We were completely innocent. Why would you even think we would do anything of the sort?"

"Maybe because I know both of you?" Kimi said, relaxing for the first time since she had entered the restaurant.

"That's no evidence." Kaoru said jokingly.

"Ha! No evidence? Whatever. You guys are the second on my list of suspects when anything goes wrong."

"Only second? Who dares to try and out do us?"

"Kali."

"Oh, well in that case."

Both of them laughed.

This was going to be a fun date.

"Are you two ready to order?"

They looked up to see a waiter with a notepad and pen. Kaoru looked over at Kimi. She nodded and looked over at the waiter. "I'll have the Coq au vin." (chicken in red wine sauce).

The waiter nodded and looked at Kaoru. "I'll have the Chicken a la Diable."

The waiter nodded again and left.

Kimi was trying to hold back a mischievous smile.

"What?" asked Kaoru, hoping her grin didn't mean the same thing as Kali's.

"Nothing. I just thought you and Hikaru would be avoid spicy things." she couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

Kaoru laughed too. "We like spicy stuff, but what Kali-san put in our food was beyond spicy. I don't think even Mori-senpai would be able to keep a straight face after eating it."

"True. But whoever put it in his food wouldn't be heard from for awhile, if ever again."

"No joke." Kaoru paused. "What if we put it in Kyoya-senpai's food?"

Both of them paused.

Shiver.

"I'd rather not think about it." Kimi said, only partly joking.

"So….Subject change! Why'd you agree to come on this date?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh, you're going to think this is weird." Kimi said, looking a little embarrassed.

"We deal with Tono everyday. If that doesn't prepare you for weird, nothing will." Kaoru said.

Kimi smiled. He really knew how to put her at ease. "I promised my mom that if I didn't have a date with in the year I would go on a date of her choice."

"Why?"

"She just worries that I don't interact enough. I talk with people at school and I have friends, but I don't socialize outside of school as much as she'd like. This was a compromise. I go on a date, she stops not so subtly hinting about guys to me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hinting about guys." He kind of hoped he was on the list.

"Yeah. Hinting about guys." She raised her voice slightly. "Oh, Kimi, I heard So-and-so does such-and-such. Kimi, have you met this person? Kimi, what do you think about the Hitachiins? Kimi, what about-" She was cut off by Kaoru.

He smirked. "What was that last one?" He asked, leaning in a little.

Kimi stopped, and tried to push back a blush. "Well of course she would ask about you guys. She knows your mom." She wasn't very convincing.

"So what _do_ you think of the Hitachiins?"

"Eh? Um…..well…oh look the food's here." Kimi said, clearly happy to escape the question.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes at her. "Saved by the food."

Kimi smiled. "Saved indeed."

Kaoru and Kimi waited outside the restaurant for their rides to come, although neither wanted to go. Their date had gone better than either had hoped. All in all they were glad that their moms' had set them up.

However there was something Kaoru had wanted to do all night. Now that it was almost over he felt the pressure to act. He was gathering up his nerve. He didn't remember the last time he was this nervous.

Kimi was happily content. The date had gone well. She hadn't embarrassed herself, had fun, and she was pretty sure that Kaoru had a good time too. She really couldn't have asked for anything else. She looked up at Kaoru. Her smile fell just the slightest bit. He seemed uneasy. Kimi sighed inwardly. Well she had thought the date had gone well. Her doubt lasted for only a minute. What caused the dispelling of her doubt?

She felt a hand slide over hers.

Kimi looked down at their hands and then up at him. Kaoru moved from beside her to in front of Kimi. He looked down at her. She saw affection, hope, and apprehension. He saw the same things mixed in her eyes.

"Kaoru-" She was stopped as he leaned in closer to her.

It was now or never. Kaoru knew he was going to go through with it. There was no stopping now.

He kissed her.

Kimi's eyes widened and she silently gasped.

She felt the pressure on her forehead leave. Kaoru pulled his lips away from Kimi's forehead and looked at her reaction. She had officially lost her battle with the blush, and he found it adorable. Both of them smiled.

Just then Kimi's limo pulled up to the curb. Kaoru led Kimi to the door and opened it for her, giving a slight bow and a smile. Kimi walked to the door and paused just long enough to accomplish one thing.

Kimi leaned towards Kaoru and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. Kaoru's eyes snapped open in shock. "That's what I think of the cutest Hitachiin twin."

"Just for clarification, you're talking about me, right?"

Kimi stepped into the car, smiling. "Good Night Kaoru."

Kaoru grinned. "Good Night Kimi."

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru: Ok that wasn't so bad.<strong>

**Me: See! You should have trust in the authoress!**

**Kimi: Well to be fair you haven't given us much reason to.**

**Me: Geez. My own character doesn't trust me. **

**Kimi: Yep.**

**Me: Be nice. I can still really embarass you two in the upcoming arc.**

**Kaoru: You're actually putting in a plot line now?**

**Me: Shut up! Just tell the readers to review!**

**Kaoru and Kimi: Please review so we don't have to deal with her craziness.**

**Me: Hey!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm sorry this was on the two week mark. I meant to post earlier but things have been a bit hectic. I also apologize in advance for the next update. I'm going on a trip for a while and I won't be able to write on my computer. However I promise it will be longer than normal, so hopefully that make up for it! :)**

**Enough of me. On with the reviews!**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX****: Glad you think so. I wanted to make sure that those two had a good date.**

**Yuki-shi-chan****: Thanks**

**Quietjay21****: Oh no! Not withdrawals! I hope this came soon enough.**

**Oceanlynn****: Yep. I was trying to figure out how these two would end up on a date together and the twins' mother just popped into my head.**

**MoCkInGjAySiNhAbItTaRdIsEs****: Haha. Sorry I'm not currently accepting marriage propossals. :P Thankfully you won't have to wait years for the next chapter, cause it's here now! **

**Disclaimer****: *checks birth certificate* Nope, still not Bisco Hatori. Guess that means I don't own Ouran or the characters. However my pen name is still Naoko Matatabi (and previously k7078 and Naoko Ouranfan) so I do own Kimi, Kali, her parents, and unfortunately Ryan.**

* * *

><p>Kali sat in her seat and looked out the window, ignoring the chaos around her. She still couldn't believe that they had coerced into coming.<p>

Coming where, you might ask. Well that can all be explained with the ever helpful flashback.

_**Flashback **_

Kali was walking down the hallway, minding her own business, not expecting anything unusual to happen. So of course that's exactly what happened.

Mid-step Kali felt one arm loop around each of hers. Before she could even get out a confused 'huh?,' duct tape was placed unceremoniously over her mouth and a blindfold tied over here eyes. Once she could no longer see or speak her assailants picked her up bridal style and rushed off with her.

Kali should have been scared. Should have been. If she had been back in America and it was a few months ago, she would have been fighting to free herself from who she assumed were Ryan's supporters. However this was not a few months ago, this was after she had met the mischievous devil type Host Club twins. Thusly Kali knew she was in no danger. This knowledge didn't stop her from trying to yell at the twins through the duct tape.

"Whum ah uh tu duing?" she shouted as best she could.

"What was that Kali-san?" asked Hikaru.

"You'll have to enunciate, something seems to be keeping your mouth closed." Kaoru said, trying to hold back a snicker.

'_I wish I could honestly threaten them, but sadly I know this isn't the worst they could do.'_ Kali thought as she sweat dropped.

The smell of roses alerted Kali to their entering Music Room 3. She was promptly placed in a chair and duct taped to it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. When I said can you go get Kali, I didn't mean kidnap her." said Kyoya.

"But it was more fun this way." they both replied.

Tamaki now decided to make his presence known. "What have you fiends done to my precious niece?" he shouted.

"Why do you always assume the worst of us Tono?" asked Hikaru. All but Tamaki already knew where this would end.

"I heard that people assume the worst of others because of their own secret thoughts." said Kaoru, in a conspiratory manner.

"That can only lead us to believe that-"

"You must have the same thoughts as what you accuse us of."

"Now who do we know that Tono dotes on?" they said together, giving a certain oblivious brunette a pointed look.

"I would never do any such thing! I am a gentleman to my Haruhi! I would never think of doing such things!" Tamaki proclaimed indignantly.

"So why'd you call her 'My Haruhi'?" the twins asked, each raising a brow.

Tamaki became silent.

The twins faked a gasp. "Don't worry Haruhi! We'll save you from the Perverted Tono!" they said, rushing to Haruhi to hug her as a form of 'protection'.

Paying more attention to the book she was currently reading, Haruhi failed to move out of the twins' way and was consequently glomped.

Now that attention was away from Kali, Kimi decided that it was time to rescue her forgotten friend.

However by rescue I mean walk over without announcing herself and pulling the duct tape off her mouth without warning.

"OW! What was that for?" Kali cried, wiggling her mouth to help lessen the pain.

"I don't know. But I'm sure you deserved it or will deserve it in the future." Kimi said, removing the blindfold from her friend's eyes.

"I do believe it can be used for compensation for your prank on Honey-senpai last week." said Kyoya, coming from out of nowhere.

"Prank?" Kimi asked looking at Kali.

Kali lifted her head as if thinking.

_**Flashback in a Flashback **_

(A/N: A flashback in a flashback! Raise your hand if you saw it coming. *pause* Put your hand down! You did not!)

"Ka-chan, Ka-chan!" Honey called from his table.

Although Kali was technically off of "waitress" duty because club hours were over, she still felt the need to answer Honey.

"Yes Senpai?"

"Can you bring Takashi and I some cake?"

Kali was about to answer yes when a thought hit her. She hadn't pulled a prank in a while. A whole three days actually. She needed to get her pranking quota filled.

"No." she deadpanned.

Silence filled the room.

Honey sat there, shocked. Large chibi tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He clutched Usa-chan as if it where a matter of life-and-death. It looked like he was going to start hyperventilating.

Kali realizes a failed prank when she saw one. "I'm kidding, kidding Senpai!" she exclaimed, trying to do damage control. "I'll go get you three whole cakes! Ok?" Kali said, almost pleading, she hated seeing people cry.

"Ok!" Honey cheered, looking as if he had not just been on the verge of tears. It was then that Kali realized something very important. Honey is a manipulative evil mastermind, who is not to be trifled with. However even then she did not understand the full extent of his manipulative skills.

_**Back to original Flashback! **_

"I'm not sure that counts."

"In any case we need to speak with you Kali." Kyoya said, looking up from his notebook.

"Sure." Kali said cheerfully, "As soon as Kimi unties me."

"No. I think you'd better stay restrained for this." Kimi said, taking a step away from her friend.

"Why?" Kali asked. Already having a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

"Tama-chan has a great idea!" exclaimed Honey, flowers dancing around his face.

"Thank you Honey-senpai!" said Tamaki as he popped up out of nowhere, apparently having resolved his argument with the twins. "I truly believe my idea is pure brilliance. It is perfect for bringing the three beautiful flowers of the Host Club together. Not only that but it will also provide us the perfect opportunity to observe commoners on vacation!" he finished, sounding like an over excited child.

Kali paused for a second to absorb this. "You mean this is another of your half baked harebrained schemes?"

"Basically." answered the twins.

Tamaki's descent into the corner of woe wasn't even noted.

Kali turned to look at Kyoya. "I don't suppose this has nothing to do with club duties and thusly allows me to skip?"

"Actually this is a mandatory club excursion."

"Why do you even go along with this? We could all be saved a lot of misery if you just told him no." Kali asked.

"In order to keep a club at Ouran running, several requirements must be filled. One of those requirements is mandatory club bonding. It would be undesirable to find time to complete this bonding around school hours. Thusly we have decided to take advantage of the upcoming holiday to not only rest but also complete this time with no hindrance of our education."

"Well when you say it like that." Kali pouted. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Wait, I'm supposed to be flying back home during school holidays. I need to go home to my parents. They'll be waiting for me."

"You don't have to worry about that Ka-chan!" said Honey. "Kyo-chan already called them!"

"What? You talked to my parents? How the hell did you get them to agree to me going anywhere outside of school with you guys? No offense to the sane ones." Kali said, tilting her head to those she considered to be sane. (I think we all know who they are.) "I want to talk to them myself!" Kali said, struggling against her bonds. Now she saw why they had kept her tied. If she had been lose she'd have split the second Tamaki opened his mouth.

"Here." Kimi said, moving to release Kali's bonds. "You can talk to them if you promise to not run."

"Fine."

Kimi quickly untapped Kali and handed her a cell phone. Kali moved to the opposite side of the room to try and get some semblance of privacy, even though she knew everyone in the room was listening.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice.

"_Hola, mamá." _(Hi Mom) Kali said, switching to her second language.

"Kali! Oh honey it's so good to hear your voice! But why are you speaking in Spanish?" her mother asked in her natural Spanish accent.

"_Yo no quiero que mis amigos sepan lo que estoy diciendo." _(I don't want my friends to know what I'm saying.) Kali answered, giving the Host Club a quick glare.

"_¿Son estos el mismo amigos que me llamó el otro día?" _(Are these the same friends that called me the other day?) her mother asked, easily switching to Spanish.

"_Así lo hicieron la llamada."_ (So they did call.) Kali said more to herself than her mom.

"_Sí mi hijita." _(Yes, my daughter.) **(1)** _"Creo que debería ir en este viaje. Tu padre y yo todavía estaré aquí próximas vacaciones. Queremos que usted disfrute." _(I think it should go on this trip. Your father and I'll still be here next vacation. We want you to enjoy yourself.)

"_Pero Mama-" _(But Mom-)

"_No quejarse. Tu padre y yo ya lo hablamos. Usted va_." (Do not complain. Your father and I talked about it. You will go.) her mom interjected before Kali could protest.

"Fine." Kali sighed, changing to English.

"Glad to see you see it our way." her mom said, also switching to English.

"Can I talk to Dad? I want to tell him about how I used his gift." Kali asked, perking up at the thought of describing the details of her hot sauce prank to her dad.

"Sorry _mi hijita. _He left for the shooting range." **(1)**

"Ok. I'll have to regale y'all with the stories of my adventures when you're together."

"Alright sweetheart." her mother said, an audible smile in her voice. "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Kali turned around to face the Host Club. Everyone was giving her expectant looks. Ok everyone except Mori and Kyoya, but that's normal.

"She said I'm going."

There was a great cheer from all the club members that you would expect a cheer from, a smirk from the one you would expect it from, and a barely noticeable smile from the tall one.

One thought entered Honey's mind: _Stage One of Primary Mission, Complete._

Now if only he could get that cake.

_**End Flashback **_

It hadn't been until Kali had been trying to pack that she realized she didn't even know where they were going.

"Look everyone we're here!" cried the over exuberant Tamaki.

The private plane landed and the Hosts collected their carry one luggage. They grouped near the door and waited for Tamaki to open it.

"My friends, I bid you welcome to-" Tamaki began to glitter as he reached for the door handle and swung the door open in slow motion.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_**mi hijita **_**means my daughter in Spanish, but I grew up with it being more of an affectionate term of endearment. So that's the way I used it.**

**Ok I know where I sent them, but I want to know where y'all think I sent them. So when you review (because you should) take a guess. If you get it right...I don't know, what would you guys want? A oneshot? A cameo? A songfic? If you guess right you suggest something and I'll see what I can do. **

**P.S. Except you Howl-chan. You suggested where they went so you can't guess.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bet y'all didn't expect to hear from me so soon. I was so touched by the the reviews that I got the first day I posted ch 16 that I made an extra effort to finish this before I left. I checked my email, expecting like maybe one review, and found like six! I wanted to let y'all know that I really do appreciate the reviews you send. Ok, enough of me. On to the reviews!**

**Quietjay21****: Good guess with America, but alas that is not were they went.**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX****: Nope not a farm or a beach. Although that would have been funny.**

**MindComplexity****: Sorry, not any of those three.**

**MoCkInGjAySiNhAbItaRdIsEs****: Thank you :) No, it's not France. Tamaki's grandmother would have gotten in the way, and I don't want to bring her into this.**

**Oceanlynn****: Haha. Me too. I like Australia, but they didn't go there.**

**Black Roses Wilt****: Thank you. Hope you like the update.**

**Yuki-shi-chan****: you'llfindoutyou'llfindoutyou'llfindout**

**ThatInfamousGrin****: Thanks. Hmmmm. Mori saying a whole sentence...it won't happen this chapter. But I shall find a way to make him talk. Come to think of it, I don't think Kali has actually heard him say an entire sentence before.**

**Kiyomilovesanime****: Thanks. I'm glad you like my stories. Kaoru didn't steal Kimi's firdt kiss. He only kissed her on the forehead. Yes, Kimi's mom also has a desginer studio. I PMed you about joining the story. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better the only reason Howl-chan has a cameo is because she came up with where the club should go and she's my beta.**

**AliantDarkShadows: Wow. I know it's a hassle to sign in and review. I'm honoured that you took the time to do so. They aren't in Japan. I know Haruhi doesn't have a passport, but that will be explained in the next chapter. Oh yeah, Kimi is most definately coming. *evil grin***

* * *

><p>Everyone got off the plane and pilled into a limo. Kali briefly wondered why they had a limo waiting but dismissed it when she thought of how many people they had. The ride to their destination was relatively quiet, well by Host Club standards anyway. Tamaki still had the occasional outburst, the twins still started the occasional taunt, Honey occasionally asked about cake, but for the most part people slept off their jetlag. The most eventful thing happened when Kimi fell asleep on Kaoru's shoulder and everyone raised their eyebrows at the couple. However they brushed it off. Half of the club saw it coming, the other half attributed it to fatigue.<p>

When they arrived at the resort they would be staying in all week, Kaoru nudged Kimi awake. When she realized who she had fallen asleep on Kimi blushed, looking down so she could ignore the looks she knew the others would be giving her.

Entering the resort the club went to the front desk to get their room keys. At the front desk they were greeted by a girl with shoulder length straight black hair and glasses. "Hello, and welcome to the Canadian location of Kitsune Ski Resort. Don't ask me why there would be a _Kitsune_ resort in Canada, but here we are." she said, not bothering to veil the sarcasm in her voice.

"Hello fair commoner! We have come to this homely establishment in search of room and board!" Tamaki said, oblivious to the face palms his friends were doing behind him.

"Oh, so you're the Host Club that booked four rooms last minute and requested the-" she looked down at the computer, "ultimate commoner experience?" She raised an eyebrow at the group behind the obviously delusional blonde.

The blonde nodded profusely and seemed to have sparkles in his eyes.

"_Weirdo."_ Howl-chan thought to herself.

"Ok. Here at Kitsune Ski Resort you are provided one personal helper per party. Since everyone else is busy, or slacking off, like I should be, I have the unfortunate responsibility of being assigned to you. Joy." Howl-chan dryly, and sarcastically said while coming out from behind the counter. She handed Kyoya, the obvious leader, the four room keys. "Your rooms are all on the top floor, as requested. If you need me, I'll be in the swimming pool, in the cafeteria or on break. However if you need help in destroying the hotel I'm completely available. I may love my job that pays me an insane amount for doing basically nothing, but I don't much like the management here."

"Howl-chan!" came an angry cry from across the room.

"And that's my cue to leave! See ya!" With that Howl-chan started to run away.

"Howl-chan, get back here!" yelled a woman with a nametag proclaiming her to be the manager.

"Why would I run to you when you're obviously angry at me?"

"That's it you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! My dad owns the hotel!" Howl-chan yelled as she finally ran out of ear-shot.

"I don't care you're going down!" With that the manager rushed after Howl-chan.

Being used to this type of insanity, the Host Club recovered from their shock before the other patrons. Kyoya turned to the club.

"We reserved four rooms, so we'll have to share. Two in a room except for one which will have three." Kyoya said, already knowing how everyone would pair up.

"Well we know who we're rooming with." the twins said, coming up behind Kimi and Kali. I don't think I have to tell you who wrapped their arms around who. Hikaru placed his head on top of Kali's head and looked coolly at the others. Kaoru placed his head on Kimi's shoulder and nuzzled his nose behind her ear, half a smirk visible.

"You don't mind, right Kimi?" Kaoru purred in her ear.

Hikaru smirked as he watched his brother. Kaoru had explained his date to Hikaru once he had gotten back from it. Hikaru was still apprehensive of his brother being close to anyone except him, but he seemed to be happy. So for his brother's sake he'd try to understand and accept her. The fact that Kimi was close to Kali and that she was already their toy helped.

"I'll share with Kali-san." Hikaru said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Ha. I don't think so." Kali said, lightly elbowing Hikaru in the stomach.

"That's right you will not tempt my precious girls!" Tamaki exclaimed, earning a few odd looks from the people in the lobby.

"Knock it off you guys." Haruhi said, hitting all three of them upside the head.

"Mommy! Haruhi hit her Daddy!" Tamaki yelled earning even more odd looks.

Both twins let go of their victi- I mean the girls.

"I assume Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will room together." Kyoya said, handing one key to the two seniors, "Hikaru and Kaoru will share a room. The three girls will share a room and I am forced to share a room with the idiot." Tamaki's trip to a dark corner was ignored while Kyoya passed out the other two keys, keeping the last key.

"Last on to their room is a rotten egg!" yelled Kali, sprinting away from the group. Hikaru, not to be out done by Kali ran after her.

The group watched them. Haruhi turned to Kaoru and Kimi. "They don't know where the rooms are, do they?"

"Nope." the two said in unison.

"I figured." said Haruhi, sweat dropping.

"We'll go get them." Kaoru said, taking Kimi's hand in his, to pull her away from the group.

"Meet you guys at the room." Kimi said, before turning back around to follow Hikaru.

A few people noticed how Kimi didn't pull her hand away from Kaoru's grasp, but they chose not to comment on it. As it had been in the car, they saw it coming.

* * *

><p>Kimi felt a little awkward holding Kaoru's hand. Sure she enjoyed it, but she was still shy and unsure.<p>

"Kaoru, you don't have to hold my hand, if you don't want to." she said, the last part softer then the rest.

Kaoru stopped short, and gently tugged Kimi closer. Then he lifted the hand that was currently in his grasp and gave it a tender kiss. "I'd rather keep you close." he said, to his credit only blushing slightly.

Kimi's shocked features quickly turned into a smile, which Kaoru returned. Both teens just watched each other for a while, enjoying the chance to be alone with the other. It was wonderful.

So of course it had to be ruined.

The two heard a crash and a familiar scream. "That sounded like Kali!" Kimi exclaimed, broken from their trance. Before Kaoru could even say 'Let's go.' Kimi was dragging him down the hall.

What they found was rather shocking.

There, in the middle of the hall, Kali was lying down. This in itself would have been weird, however that wasn't the most shocking part. What shocked Kaoru and Kimi, was the person on top of Kali.

"Hikaru, if you liked her all you had to do was tell her." Kaoru teased. "I know you're terrible with people skills, but you should've at least figured that out."

Kaoru's comment seemed to knock the two out of whatever trance that had kept them in such a compromising position. Kali's back was on the floor and above her hovered a surprised Hikaru.

Quickly Hikaru got up and moved away from Kali. With the same speed Kali stood and went to Kimi.

"Kimi, can you take me to our room? I don't know where it is." Kali asked, acting as if nothing happened and that her best friend didn't just find her in the middle of a hallway with an attractive guy looming over her. Before Kimi could even respond Kali had zipped away.

Kaoru looked at his gazed twin, then at the surrounding area. The hall seemed just as flustered as his brother. Where a painting should have hung there was a fresh rip in the wallpaper. A small table that had once stood opposite the painting was now on it's side, a miraculously an unbroken vase lying near it. Kaoru was genuinely curious about what happened. However his brother did not look to be in a state where he could properly explain anything.

Suddenly the run-away Howl-chan appeared. She looked around the hallway. Then looked at the twins.

"I thought I _told_ you to call me if you wanted help destroying the hotel."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so as you might have guessed. No one figured out where the Host Club went. I probably should have left some clues, but really the game was a last minute thing I added. However I think I'll start adding that kind of thing more often. Seeing y'alls theories was fun. Like I said in the previous chapter, the next instalment might be late because I'll be away from my computer for a while. However your reviews will surely give me the strangth to write another chapter quickly. :P Yes it's a bribe. <strong>

**See y'all later. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Howdy y'all! Sorry this is late. I meant to write it and post days ago, but I kept getting destracted. Anyway, all the reviews really made me happy and encouraged me to get off my lazy butt and write. So, review time!**

**I think this is the most amount of reviews I needed to respond to.**

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX:**** I think they were cursing the day I decided to write a story. :P**

**Quietjay21:**** Be nice to Canadians. They have Canadian bacon...even if it is just ham. **

**sleepingbueaty****:**** Haha. I have a feeling others agreed with your thoughts. **

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** *bows* Thank you thank you. Howl-chan just seems to make everythin funnier.**

**lemon bars 101:**** Haha, thanks. Everyone seems to like Howl-chan.**

**Howl-chan:**** Yes you did. And look at the havocyou caused in this chapter. :)**

**Horror's Bride:**** Howl-chan is funny. Thanks, I greatly appreciate the thumbs up.**

**Sparklefaith:**** Yay! I thought it was well known enough without having been done too many times before. I read your story and reviewed. I liked it, but i haven't read the newest chapter yet. I'll try to read it soon. Howl-chan is my beta, and she never lets me forget it either. **

**Guest:**** I'd be happy to help. Just know that I might be a bit slow because of stuff going on right now, but feel free to PM me for help. I thikn I'll leave Kimi at her own house for now, but thanks for the idea. I have something planned for Kali's dorm room. *evil smile***

**Verdigul:**** *smiles* thanks. We shall see more fun soon. **

**Guest 2:**** Sorry your update is late, but I'm glad you liked it so much.**

**ThatInfamousGrin:**** Haha. That's a thought. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Good luck with your kindle.**

**XxTama-chanxX:**** Wow, I'm honored that you made an account. My trip was most excellent amd I hope it lives up to your expectaions. Don't worry you handled the review like a pro! :P**

**Oceamlynn:**** Howl-chan sure is popular. I'll have to put her in more. The mysterious package's contents are finally revealed in this chapter!**

**MoCkInGjAySiNhAbItTaRdIsEs:**** Another praise for Howl-chan. She's definately coming in more. Thank you for noticing the twins' relationship. I was trying to keep them in character and I didn't know if i did it right. Altough I'd love 300 more reviews, they went to Canada.**

**watch who you piss off:**** Glad you liked her cameo.**

**Disclaimer:**** For todays disclaimer Howl-chan will provide the sarcastic comment!**

**Howl-chan: Do you really think Naoko-chan owns Ouran? Baka! She's just an obsessed fangirl. **

**Me: No I'm not.**

**Howl-chan: Yes you are. Don't lie! **

**Me: Just finish the disclaimer so they can read the story.**

**Howl-chan: Che. Fine. Naoko-chan doesn't own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Thank you**

**Howl-chan: But she is a fangirl.**

**Me: No I'm not!**

* * *

><p><strong>When Kali and Hikaru ran off<strong>

Kali was running through the halls, blindly making turns. She could hear footsteps gaining on her, so she ran even faster. Listening to the footsteps to hear how close they were now, Kali realized that she only heard one set following her. She looked back to see who it was. On the other end of the hall, Kali saw Hikaru.

'Ha! I'll beat him the room!'

It was around this time that Kali realized that she was unsure of where the rooms actually were. This thought caused her to stop and turn. She had planned on asking Hikaru if he knew where the rooms were. As she turned, she was met with a close up of Hikaru's face. Both of them knew that Hikaru had no time to stop. In an attempt to save herself, Kali grabbed onto a nearby hanging picture frame. By doing this Kali was able to avoid Hikaru, but her weight had been too much for the frame and it feel, leaving a rip in the wallpaper. Now Hikaru was face flat on the floor and Kali was against the wall, recovering from the near miss.

Hikaru got up and turned to Kali. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Hey, you were the one that almost ran into me. I just saved myself." Kali defended, standing up.

"Yeah, but you stopped in the middle of the hall. I didn't see you in time to stop. So it's your fault." Hikaru replied, also standing up. He paused. "Why did you stop?"

Kali moved from the one side of the hall to the other, pretending to be extremely interested in a vase on the side table. It was a little embarrassing to admit that she didn't find out where the rooms were before taking off.

"I may have forgotten where the rooms are." she muttered.

"You mean to tell me that you were stupid enough to run off in someplace you don't know, going to some unknown destination?"

Kali snapped her head around to glare at Hikaru. "Well you were the one stupid enough to follow-." Kali cut herself off when she saw Hikaru's forehead. All anger left her face, amusement replacing it.

Hikaru saw the difference and was annoyed by it. "What?" he demanded

Kali was suppressing her giggles, or she was trying to anyway. "You, ha- have a ha- line ha- across your forehead."

Hikaru moved his hand to feel his forehead. Sure enough, he could feel the indent of a line, spanning all the way across his forehead. Instead of wondering how it got there, Hikaru focused on how to make Kali stop laughing.

"Oi! Stop laughing! It's not that funny." He said, because we all know that's going to work. *sarcasm*

"Yes it is." Kali said, still laughing.

"No it isn't." Hikaru said, moving quickly closer to Kali, hoping to intimidate her.

"Yes it- ahhh-hmm?"

When Hikaru had moved closer to Kali, he failed to notice the thin tripwire that spanned from the wall to the leg of the small side table. What was a tripwire doing there, you ask? Let's just say Howl-chan enjoys not only destroying the hotel, but annoying the customers staying at it too.

What caused Kali's cry to become muffled, you ask? Oh, well, that's an easy explanation. Hikaru's lips landed on hers, and muffled her exclamation.

Ok, enough with your questions. Let's continue with the story.

The tripwire, doing it's job, caused Hikaru to trip. However his trip left him falling onto Kali. As they fell, their lips touched, surprising both teenagers. Their lips were still connected when they hit the ground. Both just stayed there for a second. Then Hikaru pulled away, blushing, but still in shock.

Kali was equaled shocked. She suddenly felt lonely without his warm lips resting on hers. But that was stupid, right? Why would she want Hikaru to be kissing her? She couldn't like him. He was, well, he was Hikaru. They were friends, not anything more, right?

Why? Why did he want to lean down and kiss her again? He didn't like her, she was Kali. He shouldn't want to kiss her again. They should be getting up now, but they weren't. This made no sense.

Before they could do anything, they were interrupted by a voice. "Hikaru, if you liked her all you had to do was tell her." Kaoru teased. "I know you're terrible with people skills, but you should've at least figured that out."

Kaoru's comment seemed to knock the two out of whatever trance that had kept them in such a compromising position. Kali's back was on the floor and above her hovered a surprised Hikaru.

Quickly Hikaru got up and moved away from Kali. With the same speed Kali stood and went to Kimi.

"Kimi, can you take me to our room? I don't know where it is." Kali asked, acting as if nothing happened and that her best friend didn't just find her in the middle of a hallway with an attractive guy looming over her. Before Kimi could even respond Kali had zipped away with her.

When Kali was sure that they were far enough away from the boys she stopped. Kimi gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain when we get to the room." Kali said, buying time to organize her thoughts.

Kimi shrugged. Kali would tell her what happened. Whether she wanted to or not.

**A few minutes later in the girls room**

"So he tripped?"

"Yes."

"And landed on top of you?"

"Yes."

"And you weren't doing anything-"

"Kimi!"

Kimi shrugged as she unpacked her bag. "Just asking."

"What do you think he tripped on?" asked Haruhi.

Kali took a moment to think, as she moved her clothes to her part of the room. "You know. I have no idea."

"Eh, oh well. So when are you and Hikaru getting together?" asked Kimi.

Kali turned red. "There's nothing between us."

"Yeah, sure." Kimi said, not sounding convinced in the least.

"We don't even act like we like each other." defended Kali. "Right, Haruhi?"

Haruhi turned from unpacking her bag and looked quizzically at Kali. "I thought you two were just trying to keep it a secret."

Kali face palmed.

Kimi smirked.

Haruhi gave her an apologetic smile.

"See? It's even clear to Haruhi, the girl who is too dense too notice her affections for a certain blonde second year and his affections for her!" Kimi said, sounding just a tad hyper.

"What?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

Kali, in hopes of getting the conversation away from herself, answered her. "She's talking about you and Tamaki-sempai."

"That's ridiculous." said Haruhi, failing to hide her blush from them.

"Sure it is." Kali said sarcastically, as she went around the room and collected all the available blankets.

"You two like each other, but you just can't admit it." said Kimi, still unpacking her things.

"You're just being silly. There's no way that Sempai would like me."

"Notice how you didn't deny your own feelings." Kali said as she piled all the blankets up in the corner closest to the heater.

"Plus Tamaki-sempai likes you a lot. He's always watching you to make sure you're okay, and he'd run to your aid first if anything happened." Kimi said, looking up to see Haruhi's reaction.

Haruhi was silent.

"I think we win." came the voice from the pile of blankets.

Kimi walked over to the pile and tapped it with her foot. "What are you doing?"

Haruhi joined her, glad that the subject of she and Tamaki had been dropped.

"I'm cold." Kali said from under the blankets.

Both her friends raised an eyebrow at her. "You're cold?"

Kali popped her head out of the blankets. "Yes, I'm cold. Have you ever been to Texas? It's hot and sunny for most of the year. I'm used to warmth and heat, not cold and snow." she shivered for emphasis.

"But we're still in the hotel." Haruhi said as she sweat dropped. "The temperature is mild."

"I know. But the thought of the cold outside is enough to make me cold. Why did Tamaki-sempai want to come here? What could've possessed him to torture me so?" Kali whined, being purposefully over dramatic.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "He said the idea came to him in a stroke of brilliance. Something along the lines of 'angels sent from above' giving him 'a sure sign' that we should all come here in the form of a 'mystical commoner's magazine'."

When Haruhi finished, the girls all sighed. "Sounds like Tamaki-sempai." Kimi said.

There was a knock at the door. "Coming." called Kimi. She opened the door to find an ecstatic Tamaki waiting.

"Huh. Speak of the baka and he will come." Kali murmured to herself.

"Hello my dearest daughter, niece, and her friend! I've thought of the most wonderful idea! We are all going to meet in the hotel lounge and then go ice skating! Mommy said for everyone to be there in half an hour!" Tamaki smiled and waved. "I can't wait to see you all there!" with that he skipped down the hall.

Kimi closed the door and looked at her friends. "I guess we're going ice skating."

"Nuh uh. No way!" Kali said, her torso no coming out from under the blankets. "If that idiot thinks that I am leaving the safety of this hotel, he's got another thing coming. And it will more than likely be a sharp, pointy projectile aimed at his head!" she declared, tightening the blankets around her.

Kimi, unimpressed by Kali's threat, pulled the girl from her haven of warmth and began dragging her to the closet to find some warm clothes. "Geez you're violent today. What's gotten into you?"

Kali folded her arms and scowled. "Have I told you about Texas weather?"

"That's no reason to be violent."

"It's plenty of reason to be violent."

Haruhi watched as Kimi forced Kali into winter clothes and proceeded to drag her out of the hotel room.

She concluded one thing: It was going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! One more chapter done. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**XxMentallyInsaneCupcakexX: **** I'm glad you liked their kiss. It's an anime Fanfic, so I figured there had to be an accidental kiss in here somewhere.**

**Quietjay21:**** I'm sorry to say I didn't put in as much of the ice skating lesson as I had first imagined, but I hope you still laugh during this chapter.**

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Thank you.**

**CareBearCara101:**** Haha. Me too.**

**Kiyomilovesanime:**** Hey, look! Another chapter! ;)**

**Sparklefaith:**** Glad you think so. I can't wait for you to read more too. :P**

**MoCkInGjAySiNhAbItTaRdIsEs:**** Yay, you laughed! I'm glad you found a favorite.**

**XxTama-chanxX:**** Disappointment avoided. Phew. Um...how many chapters...thats a good question. Until I wrote this one I wasn't entirely sure, but now I think two or three till they are together. Just depends on how much of the story I can get in each chapter. I hope I avoided more disapointment.**

**Izaya-teamkiryu-Trancy:**** I hope you read farther than ch 12, otherwise you might not know this is here. But thanks for reading, I'm glad you liked it. **

**Animefreaks48:**** Thank you.**

**Disclaimer****: I in no way shape or form own anything from the Ouran world. I own only the plot and my OCs (Kali, Kimi, Ryan and their families).**

* * *

><p>"What a glorious day to go ice skating! It's like the heavens themselves have blessed this day, just so we may skate to our hearts' content!" Tamaki proclaimed in usual Tamaki fashion. Half of the lounges occupants turned to look at the unusual young man. Most turned back to their hot chocolate when they saw he was just being boisterous, however a few girls kept watching him.<p>

"Well, see ya later." Kali waved a mitten engulfed hand as she walked away from the group. She could hear the hot cocoa calling her name.

"Wait! Kali where are you going? Do you not want to spend time with your Uncle?" Tamaki wailed, chibi tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Kali turned to glare at Tamaki. "If you mean you, then no I don't." She continued her walk to the hot chocolate when she was interrupted again.

"Haruhi, your dearest cousin doesn't want to have family time!"

"Sempai, it's her decision if she wants to come skating." Haruhi said, trying to help the girl escape.

Kali heard Tamaki whine and she knew he was using the famous puppy dog eyes on her.

"Why don't you come with us Kali-san, you might have fun." Haruhi said, caving in.

Kali shot her a look that clearly said 'Traitor'. "I couldn't even if I wanted to." Kali said, crossing her arms. "I can't ice skate." Hoping that would do the trick, Kali turned and tried to walk away, however, she found she couldn't move. In the time it had taken for Kali to turn around, she had been glomped by four members of the Host Club.

"My precious niece, forgive your Oji-san for being so unfeeling! We, the Ouran High School Host Club, shall teach you to ice skate!"

"We'll teach you to skate Ka-chan! Right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be fun. Right, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, sending his twin a look.

"Uh, yeah sure." he said, joining the glomp but making sure that he didn't touch Kali.

Kali seemed to ignore him, and huffed at the group in general. "I don't want to learn!"

"Too bad!" said Kimi. "Onward!" she shouted while pointing in the direction of a frozen pond.

"Wait! I-" Kali's objections were canceled out as certain members of the host club (I think we all know which ones) cheered, and proceeded to drag Kimi away from her hot chocolate.

_**A few hundred falls later**_

Kali was miserable. Despite the Host Club's best efforts, and she had to remind herself that they were trying to be helpful, she was nowhere closer to skating. However she was now significantly colder due not only to her prolonged exposure but also to her continual falling, allowing snow to seep into her clothing. A cold and wet Kali, made an irritated Kali. She had to get away from them for a little bit before she snapped. She had left the pond, distracting her 'teachers' from noticing her disappearance by pointing at a supposed Jackalope. Silly Host Club.

Jackalopes don't live in Canada.

They live in Wyoming.

Kali sat on a bench a little way off from the pond, a bare forest at her back. She hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm. Suddenly a mug of hot cocoa was in Kali's face. She looked up to see Hikaru, watching her reaction.

Kali wasn't entirely comfortable with him, considering they hadn't talked directly to each other since the 'incident'. However she wasn't about to turn down a warm drink.

"Thanks." she said, taking the mug from him and holding it near her face for warmth.

"No problem." he sat next to her on the bench and sipped his own drink.

The two sat in silence. It was an awkward silence and both were glad for the background shouts of the Host Club, still looking for the Jackalope. Finally Kali felt the need to break the silence.

"So, um…about earlier…"

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kali expectantly.

"Um…well…so…" Kali was at a loss for words. How do you start a conversation when you don't even know how you feel? She couldn't lie, she had liked that kiss, but there was something holding her back from actually admitting that she might, _might_ mind you, have feelings for him. Just her liking the kiss confused her. He was _Hikaru_ for crying out loud! Her friend, partner in crime, confidant. She couldn't like him, it would ruin everything. Yet she couldn't help it. She wasn't in love with him, she knew that, that would take a lot longer. But there was definitely something there that was more than just friendship. So why didn't she just tell him?

Fear.

Fear that he would laugh at her. Fear that their friendship would brake. Fear that he would brake her heart. Fear that he would like her back.

What she knew now seemed so much more comfortable and safe than what could be. So she wouldn't say anything. She'd just blow it off. She'd trick herself and everyone around her into thinking she didn't have feelings for him. It was time she got back to who she really was anyway, the girl who played tricks and stayed away from others. Her time with the Host Club had been fun, but she needed to go back, she couldn't plant her roots in such a close and grounded group. It wasn't what she did. It wasn't who she was.

At least that's what she told herself.

"I know it was just an accident. Nothing for us to feel weird about, right?" she said, standing and stretching, careful not to spill the hot chocolate.

Hikaru looked at her smile. She seemed to be sincere. Mixed emotions flowed through Hikaru. He was glad that Kali wasn't mad at him, and knew it wasn't his fault. He was glad that she still wanted to be friends, but, at the same time, he felt disappointed that friendship was all she wanted. He didn't know what he wanted, but friendship didn't seem to cover it. Maybe she didn't feel the same, and was just trying to keep what they already had. If that was the case, then he had no reason to object.

However, he looked at her smile again. Something was off about it. He couldn't place it, but something was different. But who was he to judge, she was probably tired from the Club's attempts at teaching her how to skate.

"Yeah, nothing at all."

The two were unaware of the four watching them. While two shadows slipped away to rejoin the Jackalope search, two shadows slipped a little deeper into the forest behind Kali. They needed to talk out a plan.

"They are both confusing themselves." Kaoru said, once they had stopped.

"I think it may be a little worse than that." Kimi sighed, leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Kali came here she had some, problems, at her old school. I'm sure you can ask Hikaru about it. She'd never let anybody know it, but these problems really affected her. She felt alone, powerless, useless, unable to keep her few friends safe. The exchange program to Japan was her ticket out of that, but to do that she had to leave everything. She left her friends, her family, her home. To do that she pulled away from all of them, she separated herself so she wouldn't be hurt as much. She's doing the same thing now. Ryan's appearance last week shook her more than she let on. She's distancing herself from Hikaru so she can leave. She'll probably start doing that to the rest of the Club as well. She's protecting us and herself, in her own way. She might even start doing that to me. If she does, I'll probably pull away too." Kimi paused. She didn't want to lose her friend, but she didn't want to lose Kaoru and the Host Club either. "I have to make sure she's not alone. It'd hurt her too much to be separated from everyone."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kimi, nestling his mouth above her ear. "We won't let her." he whispered.

"Kaoru."

"We won't let her. You are both part of the Host Club now. We aren't letting either of you go." he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I'm especially not letting you go."

Kimi tried to respond, but she became lost in amber. She couldn't stop looking into his eyes, they had hypnotized her. She was so entranced in them that she didn't notice their faces getting closer and closer together until she felt Kaoru's breath gently hitting her lips. Both of them stopped, eyes watching each other. They both came closer, their lips were less than a centimeter away…..

When Tamaki burst through.

The couple jumped apart, both blushing from what almost happened.

"Kaoru, what were you doing with Kimi?! It's a good thing I found you two, while looking for that Jackalope! Don't despair Kimi, I shall keep you safe from this menace." Around this time Tamaki noticed that neither of the people he had been addressing were there. They were running hand in hand away from him and his unnecessary theatrics. "Hey! Come back here with my dearest niece's friend, you devilish doppelganger!"

The two teens laughed as they kept running away from the, once again, ranting Tamaki. Kaoru pulled them behind a large tree and signaled Kimi to be silent. It wasn't two seconds later that Tamaki ran by, still ranting about Kaoru stealing Kimi. They suppressed their laughter until he was out of earshot, desperately trying to keep from giggling. Finally they couldn't take it any more and they both erupted into fits of laughter. It was all they could do to not fall down. Smiles remained, even when the laughter died down.

Kimi felt a warmth in her chest. It was a warm happiness that she only seemed to feel around Kaoru. She wanted to share that feeling with him. Suddenly Kimi leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Kaoru's. Her speed barely gave Kaoru any time to react. Even if she had been slower, the kiss had effectively dazed Kaoru. Just as he was gaining his bearings again, Kimi gave him a mischievous smile and ran off, shouting to Tamaki about seeing the Jackalope.

Kaoru stood there, thinking about the kiss and the girl who had given it too him. Her lips had been warm and soft, despite the cold weather. He wished it had lasted longer. The shouts of the others pulled him from his thoughts. However he did decide one thing before rejoining the group.

The next kiss would most definitely be longer.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Kali and Hikaru seem to take one step forwards and two steps back, however something will happen soon. I pinky promise. I hope the Kaoru Kimi moments were enough for this time. Don't forget to review! Your comments are greatly appreciated and really do help me mold the story.<strong>

**hasta la próxima vez (till next time)**


	20. Chapter 20

**What's up? Ok so I want all of you to read this! Please? Ok, thanks. ^_^ XxTama-chanxX brought up a point that I realized I have not told y'all about. So here it goes. I plan on ending this story in about five or six more chapters, it depends on how much I can type in each. But do not despair! I am planning another Ouran story. I'm not going to give you too many details, cause that would be no fun, but it will be another OC story. Kali and Kimi will be in the story, but they won't be the main characters. When I post the new story I'll post a final extra bonus chapter on this story, however it won't be till this story is done. Ok on with the reviews. **

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Thank you**

**MindComplexity:**** Hmmm. Maybe they will…..maybe. *strokes invisible goatee***

**SparkleFaith:**** I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Though it doesn't have any real romance parts in it.**

**Kaegi:**** Yay! I'm glad you liked it. I try to keep the updates steady cause it drives me crazy when authors post so sporadically. Hikaru and Kali will solve their problems….soon…..maybe….eventually….I think… Anyway, I'm glad the story made you laugh. And just to let you know, I loved your review, it made me laugh. You have an awesome sense of humor. Oh, yes, and achoo! Thanks for replying to that. ^-^**

**QuietJay21:**** *looks back* What mistake? I don't see a mistake. *points in other direction* Is that a Jackalope?! *fixes mistake* I kid, I kid. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll make sure to fix it once I post this chapter.**

**MoCkInGjAySiNhAbItTaRdIsEs:**** Your grandparents say that? I like Kimi and Kaoru moments too. Those two are easier to write about cause they aren't denying anything. Unlike a certain two people I know.**

**AyaAndKaoru12321:**** Thank you!**

**cheesefan: ****Update granted! *throws magical sparkles into the air***

**XxTama-chanxX:**** Thanks for the words of encouragement. Ok, I know I said it would only be 2-3 more chapters, but then I looked at what I want to happen and realized I would need more time. So now it's more like six. Like you might have read above, I do plan on posting another story. However since you asked, I'll tell you the pairing. (Even though technically anyone could read this, but I have a feeling people just read their own) it's a KyoyaXoc. Now on to the yelling: HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WROTE HIKARU AND KALI AS THE MAIN CHARACTERS?! Cause that's exactly what I did. I'm not offended at all. I wrote the story as a HikaruXoc with a side KaoruXoc. I'm glad you perceived it the way you did, it's exactly what I was trying to get across. Sorry if you thought I was actually mad. I just love trying to freak people out. ^-^' There is one thing. Kali and Kimi aren't sisters. Almost like sisters, but they do have different parents.**

**Disclaimer:**** I in no way shape or form own anything from Ouran High School Host Club. All rights go to Hatori Bisco. I own only my OC's. Howl-chan (GoldenWolfHowl) owns Howl-chan.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill Tamaki-sempai. I'm going to kill Tamaki-sempai. I'm going to kill <span>you <span>Tamaki-sempai!" Kali yelled, waving her fist at the soon-to-be dead man. Kali was balancing perilously on a pair of skis, while looking down the hill that she was supposed to be skiing on. Towards the bottom of the hill stood two blobs. The blob dressed in a red snowsuit with gold strips down the arms and pants waved fervently to the frustrated Kali. The blob dressed in grey and black watched as the idiot waved.

"Mother, look at our niece! Doesn't she look so happy up there?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"I rather think she is planning your demise."

"Mother! Why would you say such a think about our lovable niece? She is the sweetest girl here, with the exception of my Haruhi of course."

Ignoring his friend, Kyoya turned his attention back to the Host Club members that were still atop the ski hill. It seemed Kali was trying to escape.

Escaping was precisely what Kali was trying, and failing, to do. She had turned around to see if she could use the ski lift to get back down, but was blocked by her so called friends. "Come on you guys!" Kali whined as Hikaru and Kaoru held her arms captive and turned her around. "Why can't I start on a beginner's hill?"

"Weren't you the one who suggested starting with the biggest hill?" Kimi asked, fixing her friends hand position on the ski poles.

"I was kidding! That idiot blonde just doesn't understand the meaning of sarcasm! Come on Haruhi! Help me out." Kali pleaded with the most sensible member available.

"Sorry. If I help then they'll make me go down too." Haruhi replied, giving the girl a shrug.

"Ka-chan, it'll be fun! Takashi and I taught you the basics already. You'll do great." Honey chimed in.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"I don't remember anything y'all taught me." Kali protested.

"Just remember that your ski position is the most important thing. Keep all your joints flexed and lean your torso forward slightly. Move your center of balance to move left or right. If you fall don't put your hands out to catch yourself. Don't forget your goggles."

There was silence within the group. Had Mori said all of that?

Honey smiled, "Yeah. We'll be here to help you if you fall Ka-chan. Plus Hika-chan will go down with you!"

It wasn't until Honey and Mori were pushing the two teens down the hill that they processed what they had said.

"What?!"

"Have fun!" Honey waved at them and watched as they slid down the hill.

Having skied before, Hikaru was fine. Kali on the other had was going to fall before she even really started to ski.

Hikaru sighed. "Kali! Just watch what I do." Hikaru called, leaning forward a little to get in front of Kali so she could see his skis.

Kali gulped and then stared at Hikaru's skis like her life depended on it. To her it did. She followed Hikaru's movements exactly.

'_Left, right, forward, left, back, hard right, forward, right, left. Pull up.'_

Kali looked around in shock and amazement as she came to the bottom of the hill.

'_I'm not dead. I'm not dead. I'm not dead!'_ Slowly a smile began to form on her lips. Then a chuckle slipped past them. Her smile grew bigger, and soon turned into a grin. The chuckles got louder until it was all out laughter.

Hikaru slowly approached Kali, hoping the stress of being thrown into skiing down the large hill hadn't caused her to finally crack. Suddenly Kali attacked him. Her arms wrapped around him and her face was in his chest. Hikaru froze. Then he heard Kali laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I'm alive! Hikaru, I'm alive! I'm not dead…..dead." Kali withdrew from the hug. "Tamaki-sempai is dead." She said, changing instantly from celebrating survivor to vengeful victim. Kali ran off with a determined glint in her eye, leaving Hikaru at the base of the hill. He heard Kaoru come up behind him.

"Hey Hikaru, I think you need to get inside. Your face is red from the cold."

"Huh?" Hikaru asked dumbly.

Kaoru smirked, "Unless it wasn't the cold." he leaned on the ski poles to wait for his brother's answer.

Hikaru, turned away from his brother. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said as he walked away.

"Sure you don't." Kaoru murmured, as he waited for Kimi to ski down.

* * *

><p>Kali was searching the crowd for a familiar head of blonde hair. She didn't know how or when she'd kill Tamaki, but his days were severely numbered. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, Kali decided to give up and go back to the room. Tamaki would, without a doubt decide on another thing that they all simply had to do. Until then she could plot from the safety of her blanket pile.<p>

Just as she was about to head for her room, Kali saw something. Or, more precisely, someone.

'_What the hell is he doing here?'_

There, sitting at a table in the hotel's café, was Ryan.

Kali ducked behind a pillar. She felt nauseated. How did he find her? Why was he following her everywhere? It hadn't been this bad back in the states. Why couldn't he just leave her alone already?

Kali took deep breathes. Maybe it was just a coincidence. The resort seemed to be pretty popular. Maybe he was here on vacation too. She calmed. That was a far more likely scenario then he was following her. Kali peeked around the pole, trying to assuage her fear. However when she looked at Ryan, she found that his eyes where on her. Kali froze, not knowing what to do. Ryan saw her reaction and smiled. Kali shivered. His smile wasn't the least bit friendly. It held the malice of almost a year's worth of a grudge. Then he waved slowly, as if mocking her. He began to stand up.

Kali's feet finally began to work. She immediately started to go to the hotel room, but changed course when she realized that she'd only be showing Ryan where she and her friends where staying. Looking back, Kali saw the top of Ryan's head. She had to think of a plan, and fast. Staying in a crowded area seemed like a good idea, that way he couldn't try anything. She contemplated finding a member of the Host Club, but disregarded the idea. She didn't want them to get involved in this. Ryan was her problem, not theirs.

Checking over her shoulder again, Kali saw that Ryan was mere feet way from her. She had to get away from him. Suddenly Kali felt a hand grab each of her arms. She turned, fearing it was Ryan.

She was half right.

The arm on her left was held by Ryan, the arm on her right was held by…

"Howl-chan?"

* * *

><p>Howl-chan was, once again, hiding from her manager. She had been happily eating Pocky and watching anime in one of the luxury suites, when that stupid manager had so rudely interrupted. The door slammed open and she stomped in, not even having the decency to close the door. Howl-chan obnoxiously frowned slightly at the manager. The manager placed herself between Howl-chan and the TV.<p>

"Howl-chan! You're supposed to be down at the front counter greeting guests. I gave you the easiest job here and you still won't do your work."

"Tch. Cause I don't have to, my Dad owns the place. You can't fire me without risking your own job." Howl-chan said, eating more Pocky. "Could you move? You're kind of in the way of my anime."

"No I will not move. I am sick and tired of you just lazing around here. If you don't start doing your job right, I'll put you in a job with less pay. The only reason you're at the desk now is that you took advantage of every other job. I mean you raided the snack bars, rode down the laundry chutes, held anime marathons in guest bedrooms, and don't even get me started on the pool incident, do you know how much-" she cut off when she realized the Howl-chan had left, probably somewhere around mid-rant. "HOWL-CHAN!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

By the time the manager realized Howl-chan was gone, she had already made her way to the lobby. The lobby held on of Howl-chan's less used hiding spots. A long table near the wall, that served no real purpose other than holding flowers and making the mirror placed above it look as if it belonged, also hid Howl-chan when she couldn't hide in one of the unoccupied rooms or the employees' lounge.

Howl-chan peeked out to see if the manager had already passed. Instead of an angry manager searching the crowd, she saw a troubled girl looking around. She seemed too old to be a lost child, and too scared to just be looking for her friends.

Wasn't she with that odd group from the other day? The one with the loud blonde that requested a "commoner's" experience. From what she had seen from around the hotel, the group wasn't that bad. In fact the girl she saw now seemed to be one of the saner ones.

Howl-chan looked around the crowd to see what could have the girl so worried. At first she didn't see anything. Then she saw a man, one who hadn't been in the group, steadily making his way towards her. Howl-chan didn't like the look he was giving the girl. Quickly Howl-chan slipped out of her hiding place and went to the girl. Just as she grabbed her arm, the man grabbed her other one.

"Howl-chan?" asked the girl.

"Kali. There you are. I was looking all over for you. It's like you were trying to hide from me." Ryan said, either ignoring or not seeing Howl-chan.

"Gee. Imagine that." Kali sarcastically.

"Is he bothering you?" asked Howl-chan, giving Ryan a wary look.

Before Kali could answer, Ryan tugged harshly on her arm and started to try and move her away. "Let's go Kali." He ordered.

"Hey Jerk-face, maybe she doesn't want to go with you." Howl-chan said, grabbing hold of the hand Ryan still used to hold Kali.

"And maybe you should stay out of other people's business, Shorty." Ryan sneered.

"Wow, such a creative name. I've never heard that one before. You come up with that yourself? You must be so proud." Howl-chan said, the sarcasm practically dripping off her words. "However, despite your sharp wit and obvious intellect, Kali doesn't have to go anywhere with you." Howl-chan continued, glaring at Ryan.

"You are a worker at his hotel. I can easily have you fired." Ryan threatened.

"Ha. My father owns this hotel. I can just as easily have you thrown out." She paused. "In fact…" without warning Howl-chan kneed Ryan in a place particularly painful for males and yelled, "Security! Security, come escort this man from the premises and assure that he doesn't come back. As of now he is banned from all Kitsune Resort Hotels."

As black clad security officers secured Ryan and began to drag him off, he called to Kali. "I won't forget this! You can't get away. I will find you, and you will pay!"

How-chan stuck her tongue out at Ryan, and then looped her arm threw Kali's. "Let's go get some food." she said, heading towards the hotel's large dinning area.

"Sounds good to me." Kali said, turning to follow Howl-chan.

She knew Ryan meant every word he said. She knew he would come back. But for now she just wanted to eat some food with a new found friend.

"Howl-chan."

Both girls turned around to see the manager coming towards them. However, instead of her usual angry stance, she seemed calm and relaxed.

"I'd like you to come to my office later. I think I know exactly what your next job should be." She then turned around and left.

"Well that was out of character." Howl-chan said, watching her manager leave. "Oh, speaking of characters, where's your group anyway? I heard the blonde proclaiming you were his niece and all this other nonsense. Shouldn't they be with you?"

"I ditched most of them at the ski hill. I was looking for Tamaki-sempai, the blonde." Kali's eye gained an evil glint. "I owe him for making me go down that hill."

"Ah. Sounds like fun. Mind if I help?" Howl-chan asked, already scheming.

"You have access to all of the hotel right?"

"Yep."

"Then I gladly accept your help." Kali said, grinning in anticipation for Tamaki's torture.

"You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Howl-chan high-fived Kali.

The too then continued on to the dinning area. Plotting new tricks the entire way.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Howl-chan! (BN: i actually wanted to throw a very pointy candle on Ryan and giggle innocently on the top of the chandelier, but Naoko made me change it. I'll give you a cookie (poisoned) if you can guess where thats from!)**

**Disclaimer**** Naoko Matatabi is not resposible for any harm you may recieve from Howl-chan. **

**Ok, that wraps up this chapter. And remember, if you didn't read the author's note at the begining, well...then you're under informed.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Surprise! I'm back early! Ain't y'all happy? School will be starting soon and I don't know how much time I'll have to post new chapters, but I'll try to **

**stick with the every two weeks schedule. Anyway, review time!**

**Goldenwolfhow****l: Thanks Howl-chan. And you should be :P**

**XxTama-chanxX****: You curious reader you. This chapter has the prank in it, but it's not the main focus. You'll see what I mean. Kimi and Kali don't live **t**ogether. I think what you're thinking of is when they played the trick on Hikaru with the pool. Kali is staying with Hikaru and Kaoru because of that long ago incident with the roaches. That night Kimi was just staying over. I hope that cleared up any confusion. PM me if it's still fuzzy. I am intrigued and confused about your second review.**

**MindComplexity:**** Don't worry. With patience, the right hair care products, and pure awesomeness, you too shall be able to have an invisible goatee. But personally I think a wizard beard is awesome too. I bet your taste in beard styles is just as great as your taste in bacon. ;P **

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Thank you**

**Sparklefaith:**** Actually I've never been skiing. I've only seen snow twice in my entire life and both times it was less than a foot. I don't mind at all if you use an idea you got from the story. **

**Quietjay21:**** Those darn Jackalopes, always being a distraction. Personally I'd like to see Ryan go to jail and never see the light of day again, but sadly he is necessary for the rest of the story.**

**Zora and Phoenix:**** Thank you! I like Kali a lot too. Hmmm. A Kyoya fan eh? You might want to stick around for the next story….Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape or form. They are the soul property of Hatori Bisco.**

* * *

><p>Poor Tamaki was in a terrible state. For some odd reason many unfortunate things were happening to him. It was also like he was cursed. But that couldn't be, he hadn't stepped on Belzeneph recently. Perhaps the effects of the curse were coming back because of some unknown atrocity he had committed. That must be it. When they returned home he would go to Nekozawa and see what he had done wrong. Or perhaps the hotel was haunted! That could be a definite possibility. All these incidents did seem to happen in the hotel.<p>

In any case, some unearthly force had to be behind it. How else would all of the clothes in his locked room suddenly end up outside in the snow? It had only been his clothes, Kyoya's were left untouched. He was also tripping on invisible forces in all the hallways. Candles were falling from chandeliers and hitting his head. Then his shampoo was replaced with hair dye! This vengeful force had turned his hair green!

Since he was plagued by all these mishaps while at the hotel Tamaki decided that today they would be learning "commoner's" snow games in the nearby woods. That and he still wanted to find that Jackalope!

Howl-chan decided to escort the group to a meadow that was rarely used by the other guests. She had taken a liking to this group, they provided lots of entertainment. Really, where else could you find a guy that reacts to pranks as much as Tamaki? That's right, nowhere.

"So Howl-chan what did your manager want to talk to you about?" Kali asked.

"Oh, she gave me a new job. I get to work with Security. I can basically do whatever and tell the other guards what to do. So when I get bored I'm going to use some of the big Tv in the surveillance room to watch anime. That thing is huge!"

"Ha. So your run in with Kali actually helped you." Kimi commented.

Kali winced. She hadn't told the Club the entire truth about meeting Howl-chan. She didn't want them to know that Ryan was after her again. So she lied to Howl-chan and told her she didn't know the guy. She also asked her to not tell anyone because they would overreact to something that was really nothing. Everyone in the Club thought Kali had gotten lost on the ski hills and that Howl-chan had helped her.

"Yep! This job makes it so much easier to target…certain people. Know, accident prone ones." Howl-chan grinned evilly. Kali mirrored her. Kimi paused.

"So you're behind Tamaki's behavior." she stated.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Kali said.

"And even if we did, you have no proof!" Howl-chan laughed victoriously (can be read as evilly).

Kimi shook her head and smiled. "You could have clued me in. You know I enjoy a good prank or two."

"I know," Kali said, still smiling, "but by the time I thought of it we already had everything set up."

'She's starting. She's pulling away.' Kimi thought to herself. She could see through Kali's smile.

"We're here!" Howl-chan shouted to the rest of the Host Club. "Last one in the meadow is a rotten egg!" she yelled, pointing to a small clearing.

Everyone ran to get there first. However Howl-chan pulled Kimi back. Kimi gave her a confused look. "You didn't hear this from me. But Kali and I didn't meet on the slopes. I found her when this guy was basically chasing her through the hotel lobby."

Kimi looked shocked. Kali had been hiding more things from her.

"I don't know if they knew each other or not, but Kali didn't seem happy to see him. I just thought you should know. In case."

Kimi nodded. "Thank you."

"One more thing," Howl-chan said, looking very serious. "Don't be a rotten egg!" Howl-chan yelled as she ran into the clearing. Kimi laughed and ran after her. Kimi ended up being the last one to enter the clearing.

"So, what marvelous commoners' games are we going to play?" Tamaki asked, practically jumping for joy.

"Why not freeze tag?" Kali asked.

"Sounds good to me." answered Howl-chan.

They then proceeded to explain the rules of freeze tag. One person is 'It' they run around and tag people. When a person is tagged they have to freeze until someone else comes and unfreezes them.

"This'll be fun! Right, Takashi?" Honey said, clutching Usa-chan.

"Ah."

Kali waited to see if he would say more, but apparently yesterday's long sentence was an anomaly.

"I vote Kimi's it. She was the last one in." Kali said, already running away.

Before Kimi even had time to protest, everyone had scattered, except for Kyoya. Kimi sent him a questioning look.

"I don't particularly care for these games. Tag me and there will be consequences." Kyoya said, giving Kimi a warning glare.

Kimi raised her hands in defeat and took a step back, "Wouldn't dream of it Sempai."

"Good." With that Kyoya walked off to some place quiet to work in the mysterious black notebook.

From there the game went on normally. Kimi freezing people, others unfreezing them, Kyoya ignoring them, but nothing can stay normal for long in the Host Club.

Kimi chased after Hikaru and froze him. It was then that Kali, who was hiding behind a tree, saw a chance to cause mischief. Quietly leaning down and collecting snow into her mittened (is that even a word?) hands, Kali made a snow ball. She waited until Kimi was turned around, so her cover wasn't blown, and then threw the snowball at Hikaru.

"What the?" Hikaru looked around for his attacker.

Kali stifled her giggles and waited a minute before peeking around the tree. Hikaru was still frozen in place, but beyond Hikaru Kali saw something behind another tree. After a moment she recognized Howl-chan. Howl-chan grinned and made the motion of throwing a snowball, then pointed Hikaru. Kali grinned, and nodded. Howl-chan smiled and held up three fingers. Kali quickly collected snow in her hand and formed a ball. Howl-chan slowly lowered one finger. Kali finished the snowball and steadied her self against the tree. Howl-chan lowered another finger. They bother aimed for their target. Finally Howl-chan lowered the last finger. Just as the two were about to through their snowballs, Mori came racing through, quickly followed by Kimi.

There were two soft thuds and then silence.

Kimi stopped and looked around in confusion. Instead of saying anything, Kimi reached down and formed a snowball. She motioned to Mori to do the same. When he had done so she pointed to the area where one of snowballs had come from and then pointed at him, then to herself and the other location. Mori nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Kali had resumed hiding behind the tree. It was quiet….too quiet. Just as she was turning to look she felt a cold mass hit her shoulder. Kali spun around and saw Kimi smiling at her smugly. Kali heard her silent challenge.

"You're on!" Kali yelled, smiling.

Across the clearing they heard Howl-chan yell, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

With that the epic snow battle of the Ouran High School Host Club began. Kali ran away from the tree and into the madness of the snowball fight. She was just about to make a snowball, when she felt something hit her neck. The cold snow slipped down into her snowsuit and touched her skin. Kali eeped and started jumping around, trying to get the snow out. She stopped when she heard someone laughing behind her. She spun around to face her attacker. What she saw was Hikaru, standing next to a tree, laughing. "What was that for?"

"For throwing the first snowball at me."

"You have no proo-"

"I saw you throw it." Hikaru dead-panned.

"No you didn't." Kali denied.

"Yes I did."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No."

Hikaru leaned down and made a snowball. "Yes." he said as he threw it at Kali.

Kali quickly dodged it, and stuck her tongue out at Hikaru. "You aim like a girl! Oh wait, never mind, that's an insult to girls."

"You're going down." Hikaru yelled, charging at Kali.

"Ha! I don't think so." She yelled, racing away from Hikaru.

The two were so caught up in their own game, that they didn't notice how far away they had moved from the main group. They were now in a slightly wooded area, far enough away that the sounds of the main group could just barely be heard.

Hikaru threw a snowball at Kali and the ducked behind a tree. Kali dodged it and made her own snowball and threw it as Hikaru peeked out from behind his tree. Without knowing it, both of them formed a snowball and launched a surprise attack at the same time. Each came running out from behind their tree laughing. Kali threw her snowball and missed Hikaru. Hikaru waited and threw his shortly after Kali's. Kali ducked down before the snowball could hit her. When she came back up she looked back at the tree the snowball had hit.

"Ha! Miss me, miss me, now ya gotta kiss me!" Kali chanted in a childish tone. A split second later she realized what she said and blushed. She looked up at Hikaru to correct herself, but noticed that he was otherwise preoccupied. It seemed Hikaru had slipped on some ice hidden beneath the snow. He was now hurtling towards Kali at a speed that left her no time to react. The next thing either of them knew Kali was against a tree and Hikaru was in front of her, a hand on either side of her head so he wouldn't fall onto her.

Hmm. This position seemed slightly familiar to Kali. She blushed when she remembered their first fall earlier in the week.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked, his breath hitting Kali's lips gently.

Kali nodded. "Yeah, I'll be even better once you get off me, ya klutz." she said teasingly, although she really would feel better when she was out from under him.

However Hikaru did not move from where he was. He just stayed and looked into Kali's eyes.

"Um…Hikaru? Hello? Earth to Hikaru. Wake up. You can move now." Kali said, trying to smile and laugh at her own jokes.

Then he said something that surprised both of them, "I don't think I want to."

Kali's eyes went wide. '_What did he say?'_

Hikaru was panicking on the inside. _'Crap! Why did I say that? Why on Earth would I say that?! We established that we're just friends. Neither of us feels anything more for the other than just friendship.' _He paused. _'No. That's a lie. I want something more. So does she, if you believe Kaoru. I'm already half way in, I should just take the plunge.'_

"W-what did you say?" Kali asked.

"I said I don't want to."

"Why would you say that?"

Being the blunt person he is Hikaru just said the first think that came to his racing mind. "Because I like you."

It became so quiet that the two could've heard the snow fall, however the pounding in both of their hearts drowned it out.

'_He likes me. He told me he likes me. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want to ruin our friendship but what am I supposed to say to save that now?'_

Unfortunately for Kali (and fortunately for us) her mind and her mouth were working on two different levels. While her brain was panicking, her mouth knew what she wanted to say.

"I like you too."

Hikaru couldn't help but look relieved. It felt like it had taken Kali an eternity to answer. Kali looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't help it. It felt so good to finally admit it to him.

"So now that we have that established, maybe you can, I don't know, move off of me." Kali suggested.

"Hmm. No." Hikaru said, smirking at Kali.

Kali froze. He was smirking. Why was he smirking? Hikaru and smirking could only mean trouble."

"Why not?"

His smirk grew. "I do believe I owe you a kiss." He said, moving a little closer.

Kali's face grew red. "What?! Why would you saw that?" she asked, looking to the side.

"Do the words 'miss me miss me now you have to kiss me' ring a bell?" Hikaru whispered, getting closer still.

"Um…nope, not at all." Kali said, laughing slightly.

"Kali."

Kali finally looked into Hikaru's eyes. Immediately she was enveloped in warm amber. She felt herself leaning closer, and her eyes slowly drooping.

Finally their lips met each other for the first time. Well, for the first time on purpose. Like their first kiss, each were amazed at how soft and warm the other's mouth was. Unlike their first actual kiss, this one seemed to move, it seemed to have a rhythm to it. Their lips caressed each other sweetly and tenderly. Hikaru moved his arms so one was around Kali's waist and one hand cupped Kali's cheek. In turn Kali moved her arms from her side to around Hikaru's neck. Neither wanted to pull apart, but soon it was necessary for them to breathe. They just looked at each other and reveled in being with each other and finally having everything in the open.

Well almost everything.

"Ahem." the light cough caused the two to look away from each other and at the intruder.

There was a thud, and then Hikaru's world went dark.

At first Kali was too stunned to scream. When she finally recovered a hand was over her mouth.

"Scream and he gets it." a voice whispered in her ear.

Kali immediately recognized the voice.

Ryan.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I'm attacked with pitchforks and other such weapons for ending the chapter this way, I'd like to remind y'all that I can't finish the story if you kill or brutally maim me. So keep that in mind. However reviews are deeply appreciated! So why not use that pitchfork to click your mouse and hit the review button?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm baaaaaaaack! Yay, third update in a week I think...I'm too lazy to go double check, but I know it's more than usual, so there. Anyway I hope this cheers everyone up before school on monday. For those of us just going back and for those that have already been back. Good luck to all!**

**Songbird51:**** Phew, saved by the story. Although I'm not sure you'll feel any different at the end of this chapter.**

**MindComplexity:**** Sweet! Even cats like the story! :P I'll try to put in more Kimi and Kaoru, but there isn't a lot of time left for them. Maybe I'll give them a one-shot later. Dude, that is an awesome beard!**

**SparkleFaith:**** *looks at dummy* Poor dummy, but better you than me. I'll keep the skiing in mind but I highly doubt I'll get a chance to go anytime soon.**

**Zora and Phoenix:**** Trust me, I want to kill him too. But then I think I'd have to raise the rating :P I'm a Kyoya fan too, I have a Kyoya Oc in the making, but I need to finish this story first. Really, she does? That's cool.**

**Quietjay21:**** Haha. I think a few other people would love to help you with the stabbing.**

**XxTama-chanxX:**** It's ok, I've done that too. I was just there a few weeks ago! It was that time I told y'all the update might be late. I'm sorry about the homework, don't worry I'm sure you'll go just great!**

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Yay! Thank you!**

**Kaegi:**** I hope this update was soon enough and the lack of it was not the cause of your death! I mean, then there'd be less reviews! :P Thanks for looking up mittened, my computer told me it was wrong but I was like 'I swear I've seen that word before!' **

**CareBearCara101:**** I hope this was soon enough. And just remember...you wanted to know what happened. *hides in corner***

**LOLumsXP:**** Thank you! I think it was my best cliffie yet. **

**Burning Desires Untouched:**** Yay! Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Since the pyramids? Wow, I feel honored!**

**Once-less:**** Dran that Ryan. He just ruins everything for everybody. **

**Howl-chan:**** Yes Howl-chan it is weird. Very weird. But then again, why would we expect any different? :P**

**Gigi-chan:**** Glad you liked the romantic moment, I'm still kinda new at writing those.**

**Suki77:**** Yay! Another achoo! Ya know I'm sensing a reocurring pattern between the readers and hating Ryan. Yeah, Ryan would have mysteriously disappeared many times over.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Ouran. I only own my OCs, those being Kali, Kimi, Ryan, their families, and Kali's still unnamed friends. Howl-chan belongs to Howl-chan (Goldenwolfhowl).**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Kali growled as best she could while Ryan's hand was still over her mouth.<p>

"Promise not to scream?" he asked.

"Tch." Kali answered, struggling to get away from his grasp.

Ryan jerked her around to face Hikaru, lying in the snow. "Promise, or he gets another rock to the head."

Kali stopped struggling. He had found her weakness.

"Promise." she muttered bitterly.

"Good." Ryan released her.

Kali took a moment to collect herself and then calmly walked over to Hikaru to check what damage had been done. She was not going to show this jerk how scared she was. Hikaru was laying in the snow, unmoving, a small puddle of blood forming in the snow around the back of his head, where Ryan had hit him with a rock. She kneeled next to Hikaru to try and get a better look at his wound.

"Wonder how long he can live with a head wound bleeding like that." Ryan speculated, having squatted next to Kali to look over Hikaru as well.

"You bastard!" Kali snarled, launching a punch Ryan.

Ryan dodged the punch and grabbed Kali's arm, forcing it to the ground. Then he got really close to her face. Kali would have moved away from him, but his grip on her arm forced her to stay.

"I would listen closely if I were you." he said, trying to stare Kali into submission.

However we all know that Kali is never one to back down. Quickly she extended her knees to give herself some height and then tried using her other arm to hit Ryan on the neck. Her aim was to surprise him into letting her go. However all that did was give Ryan the chance to restrain her other arm. Ryan was now basically looming over Kali. Each of his hands holding down one of her arms, while his face was only inches away from hers.

"Done, yet?" Ryan asked, mockingly.

"No."

Kali pulled her head back and bashed her head to Ryan's. Kali was used to head-butts because of her family, growing up with guys had it's advantages. It was her hope that Ryan would recoil and give her an opportunity to get in a few good punches, but Ryan only swore and leaned in closer.

"Not a smart move." he growled. "If you don't stop this crude behavior, I'll have to hurt your little boyfriend."

Kali considered spitting in his face until she saw the dangerous gleam in his eye. He really meant it. Kali stayed silent.

"Good. Now listen closely. I don't quite like my property running away, or tromping about with other guys."

Kali was ready to tell him off, but then she remembered Hikaru and her current position. Using more will power than she knew she had, Kali kept quiet. But that didn't stop her from thinking back. _What the? Did you just call me your property? Oh, if I could use my arms, you would have an express ticket to unconsciousness. And 'tromping about'? What do think I am?_

"You have no idea the strings I had to pull to find you again. It was in no way easy. And then what thanks do I receive? You having your little group gang up on me. That wasn't very nice."

_It's your own fault if you make an idiot of yourself, idiot. _

"Then you tried to get away again in the lobby yesterday. Because of you I was kicked out of the hotel."

_That was my fault? You need a serious reality check._

"However I'm willing to look past all that and take you back."

Finally Kali couldn't hold her thoughts back. "Take me back? I was not yours in the first place!"

"Kali drop the act, now. I'm tired of your little game of hard to get. We are done flirting." Ryan said authoritatively.

"Act?! Flirting! There is no act, you genius! There was no flirting! Let me spell this out for you really clearly. I. Don't. Like. You! I never did and I never will! You just can't seem to take a hint! Or ten thousand!" Kali ground out angrily.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled, apparently forgetting his own rule about being loud. "Shut up. You will come back with me and you will be my girlfriend." he leaned in closer, "Whether you like it or not."

"And if I don't?" Kali challenged.

Ryan sneered and leaned down to whisper in Kali's ear. "How easily you forget your old friends. The ones who don't have wealth or a powerful family name to hide behind."

Kali's eyes widened. _No, he wouldn't._

"They have nothing to do with this. I swear you lay a single finger on them and I'll-"

"You'll what? I have more power and influence than you. I have more connections and I will use them." Ryan hissed.

Kali could feel the fight leave her. She couldn't risk her friends getting hurt. She hadn't spoken to them since she left home. It was her attempt to protect them from Ryan. He couldn't use them if they had no information. But the sneaky jerk knew that she still cared for them. He had her cornered.

She let one word slip past her lips. "Fine."

"What was that?" Ryan asked, although he already knew the answer, he just wanted to humiliate her.

"I said fine. I'll go." Kali snapped, a little of her anger coming back to her.

"Good girl." Ryan said as he moved away from Kali.

Kali had already take many insults, and that last one was one too many. Ryan had moved back enough that Kali could now move her legs. She intended to use this advantage to it's fullest.

In one swift movement Kali pulled her legs out from under her, pulled her knees to her chest, planted her feet on Ryan's chest, and pushed Ryan off of her. The force of her kick sent Ryan a good foot away from Kali, giving her enough time to get up and grab a rock for a weapon. She stood in front of Hikaru, acting as a barrier.

"Leave, now." Kali growled, ready to throw the rock if Ryan took even a step forward.

Ryan slowly got up, looking as if he was a little sore. Kali smirked, she hoped she left a bruise. Ryan brushed himself off and put his hands in his pockets.

"Fine. I've already made my point anyway." he said, acting as if nothing had happened. "Be ready to leave the hotel tonight. Be outside the lobby at 5." he paused and smirked, "You know what'll happen if you don't." He began to walk away, but turned around. "Oh, and if you tell anyone about this, it doesn't matter what you do, I will get to them."

"Get out of here. I said I'd come, and I will. Now leave before I brain you with this rock." Kali threatened.

"Ah. Still so feisty." he said, shaking his head. Then he walked away.

Kali watched him until he was out of sight, just to make sure he didn't come back. Once she was sure he was gone, she dropped the rock and turned back to Hikaru. Using what little medical experience she had Kali tried to stop the bleeding. In retrospect she probably should have done this instead of fighting Ryan. Kali took off her jacket and rolled it to make a long padded stretch of cloth. She gently lifted Hikaru's head and placed the thickest part of the jacket under the wound. She laid his head on the jacket and tied it tightly. Just as she began wondering how she was going to get help Kali heard someone.

"Kali! Hikaru!" Kimi yelled.

"Come on guys! Howl-chan already went back to the hotel!" Kaoru shouted.

"Hika-chan! Ka-chan! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Honey called.

"Hikaru! You had better not have laid a single hand on my precious niece." We all know who that was.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Kali couldn't help but facepalm. Leave it to Tamaki.

Kali stood up and started waving her hands. "Over here! Over here! Come quickly! Hikaru's hurt!"

Kaoru was the first to come running into the clearing. "Hikaru!" He immediately ran to his twin and kneeled next to him.

Kimi was the next to come. "What happened?" she asked, looking from Hikaru to Kali.

Kali opened her mouth to answer, but paused. She couldn't tell them what happened. They would want to get involved. So she did what she had to. She lied. "He fell and hit his head on a rock when we were running." she explained, as the rest of the Host Club found them.

Mori walked over to Kaoru and placed a hand on his shoulder. Silently asking him a question.

Kaoru nodded and moved away from Hikaru, allowing Mori to pick up his injured twin. Although he stayed close.

"I've called a medical team. They'll meet us at the hotel." Kyoya said, closing a cell phone.

Mori nodded and started walking to the hotel. Kaoru followed close behind, obliviously worried about his brother. Kimi caught up to him and held his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Kaoru looked at her and gave her a sad smile. Kimi returned it and followed him as they continued behind Mori.

Even Tamaki was quiet as the group made it's way back to the hotel. Kali stayed towards the back of the group and didn't look up. She was deep in thought about what she would have to do tonight. Cutting all her ties with the Host Club wouldn't be as hard as when she left the states. This would be abrupt. She'd be gone before they knew it. She was going to miss them, but she would be fine. She'd forget about them in a day or two at the most.

"Ka-chan?"

Kali looked up to see Honey.

"Yes Honey-sempai?" Kali asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked with child like innocence.

Kali gave him the best smile she could muster. "I'm fine Sempai. Just worried about Hikaru-san."

Honey took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "It'll be ok Ka-chan." Then he smiled.

Kali hummed her agreement and allowed Honey to guide her back to the rest of the Host Club.

_Thank you Honey-sempai. I'm sorry._

It was then that Kali realized her mistake. She had done what she knew she shouldn't have.

She became attached to the Host Club.

The doctor came of Hikaru and Kaoru's hotel room. All the members of the Host Club were immediately attentive.

"How is he?" asked Kaoru.

The doctor smiled. "He'll be just fine. He suffered minimal blood loss and the wound isn't as serious as we initially thought. Stitches won't even be necessary. However he needs to rest and stay in bed for a few days. If you are quiet you all can go in."

Without hearing another thing Kaoru rushed into the room. Kimi nodded at the doctor and the proceeded into the room. Mori, Honey, and Tamaki soon followed. Kali sighed before following Haruhi into the sleeping boy's room.

"Thank you for your services." Kyoya addressed the doctor.

"It was my honor Ootori-sama. However could I speak to you in private?"

Kyoya raised a brow, but nodded as the doctor motioned for them to move away from the door.

Inside the room, everyone was watching Hikaru. Kaoru and Kimi were sitting on the right side of his bed, Kaoru's gaze never leaving his brother's face. Honey looked over the foot of the bed while Mori stood behind him. Haruhi and Tamaki stood at the end of the right side of the bed, unknowingly holding hands. Kali had taken up residence leaning against the wall near the door. She was watching Hikaru, assuring herself that he would be ok. She wanted to be next to him. She wanted to wait next to the bed until he woke up, much like she was sure Kaoru would do. But she couldn't. She had to distance herself. She was almost glad he wasn't awake yet. It would be all the harder to leave if she had to face him. Kali looked around the room, taking in the faces of each of her friends, making sure to remember all that she could about them. Her eyes landed on Haruhi and Tamaki's intertwined hands. She smiled bitterly, silently wished them luck. Without saying anything she left the room. Haruhi noticed and made to go after her, but stopped when Tamaki lightly tugged on her hand. Haruhi looked at him.

"She's just tired. Give her some time." he said with none of his usual fanfare.

Haruhi considered this and then nodded, returning to her spot next to Tamaki.

In the girl's room Kali was packing her bags. When she finished the only evidence that she had ever been there was a pile of blankets and two hand-written notes. Kali looked at the clock on the dresser. She still had about an hour until she needed to be in the lobby. An hour before she had to leave her life again. Kali paused in consideration, then she sighed.

"_Just this once."_ she told herself.

Going to the door, she locked it, so no one would disturb her. Finally letting the full weight of what was happening fall on her, Kali trudged back to the bed and plopped down on it.

Then she cried. No big giant sobs, no contorted face, no snot running down her nose. Just her head in her hands, tears flowing down her face, the occasional quiet sob. Kali cried for everything that had happened. She cried for having to leave her home the first time. She cried for the loss of her friends. She cried for her family. Then she cursed herself for ever getting attached to the Host Club. She cried at her naivety that she was safe there. She cried for wanting to never meet the Club. She cried for all the fun times she had. She cried for all the fun times she would miss. She cried for losing her second family. She cried for not being able to stop Ryan before it got to this point. She cried because she could do so freely with no one around to witness her weakness.

Then she stopped. She took a deep breath. Taking a single tissue from it's box she wiped her tears away. For a few minutes she collected herself, then she looked in the mirror to check the redness of her eyes. She would not give Ryan the satisfaction of knowing she had cried. Once she was sure that they looked normal enough, she pick up her bags and went to the door. She peeked out to make sure no one was in the hall to question her. Then she slipped out the door, and down the hall. Knowing full well that each step she took was one more away from the people that she now called family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well what do ya know, I made it back in a week! I've been trying to post this chapter all morning, but I had chores and other such what-not that needed to be finished. I know the last chapter was a bit sad, and I tried to make this one happier, but no dice. Next chapter will be better I promise!Anyway, on to your wonderful, and much appreciated reviews!**

**Burning Desires**** Untouched:**** Yep he's all those things. I'm kinda ashamed I thought up of him :P I looked at your story briefly but I didn't read it because I don't read yuri or yaoi. I have nothing against people who are gay or lesbian, I just don't like reading the genres. I'm sorry. I'm sure it's a great story. The summary sounded very promising.**

**MindComplexity: Is it bad to say I'm happy you almost cried? I was worried that the way I wrote it would seem too cliche, I'm glad it evoked emotion. Yeah, Kali would have kicked him too but she was still worried about Hikaru, and Ryan was leaning over her, so I thought it's be best to get some space between them. But you might just get your wish. Hint hint **

**Zora and Phoenix: Yay, hugs! He realizes to an extend that the Host Club is powerful. He just doesn't know how powerful. Won't it be fun to see how he takes it later? *evil grin***

**Kaegi: Aw. The World just wanted to add some spice to your life, is all. :P I'm glad you reviewed, even if it was huddled in a corner.**

**Yuki-shi-chan: Yep, thats what I was going for. :)**

**XxTama-chanxX: What? Kyoya having something up his sleeve? Never. *heavy sarcasm* Hmmm. I thought about it but, I wrote this chapter instead. All theories wiil be proved or disproved here. I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable with putting where I live on the internet. It was a big step just for me to put what state I was in. Agian I'm sorry.**

**CareBearCara101:**** What? The doctor? Maybe he just wanted the youngest Ootori son's autograph? Ok, yeah that's not what happened. But it woul've been funny.**

**Once-less:**** I hope you feel your somewhat patience was worth it. :)**

** SparkleFaith:**** Who knows, maybe you'll get that chance. ;)**

**Quietjay21:**** But do you know that he knows that I know that you know that he may or may not possibly know that she knows that he knows that you know that Bob knows that I know that he knows? Ya know? :P**

**Oceanlynn:**** Heres a tissue. **

**FairfarrenKaren:**** You have no idea how close I was to writing a fake authors note that said I wasn't writing any more. But I decided not to. I'll wait till April Fools. :P Frozen jerky? That's a thought.**

**SasuTenLuvr:**** What? What discrepancies between Japanese and English? I don't see any. *looks the other way* When I started the story I didn't know about the whole R and L, English Japanese difference. By the time I found out I was too far in and too lazy to change it. The Titanic? Now that you mention it, it does sound like the Titanic. Hmm. Tamaki as Fabrizio. I hope not, then he would die. Let's see if we can keep everyone, except Ryan, alive for the rest of the story. :P**

**The Amendable Snow Freak:**** Thousand years, early it is, for your mind powers, weak, to work on me. But I think an update is in order anyway. ^_^**

_**Disclaimer:**_** If you recognize it from the Ouran manga or anime, then it's not mine. It's Hatori Bisco's.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for informing me about this. I'll take care of it." Kyoya assured the doctor.<p>

"Yes, Ootori-sama." the doctor bowed and then left.

Kyoya took a moment to organize his thoughts, then he proceeded to enter the room where everyone was watching Hikaru.

Taking a quick glance around the room, Kyoya noted that Kali was absent.

"Where is Kali?" he asked, breaking the room's silence.

"She left a little while ago." Kimi answered. "Why?"

"I have received some news from the doctor that we all must discuss."

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"He informed me that, although Hikaru's injuries were not as severe as we first suspected, simply falling on a rock would not have been enough to cause his injuries."

Everyone took a moment to absorb this.

"So you're saying…" Haruhi started, obviously seeing his line of thought, but not quite believing it.

"Someone purposefully injured Hikaru." Kyoya stated.

Kimi quickly stood up, "But Kali would never do something like that!" she exclaimed, adamant in her convictions.

"Kyoya, I know logic would state that Kali did this, but there must be some other explanation. We all know that Kali is incapable of purposefully hurting Hikaru, or any one of us for that matter." Tamaki said.

"I know." Kyoya said coolly.

"But then what do you think happened?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm still uncertain at this point. I had a suspicion when Kali told us Hikaru fell. She hesitated in her answer, and looked away from us. When Mori-sempai lifted Hikaru I noted that there was no rock where his head had touched the ground. Finally, even with all of our foot prints, I could tell that there was another set of prints leaving the area." Kyoya said, moving his glasses up his nose.

Everyone was surprised to hear all of this. However Kimi seemed to have lost all color in her face.

She stood up, "I'm going to go talk to Kali."

"I'll come with you." Haruhi offered.

"No. I need to talk to her alone first. I'll bring her back to explain everything when we're done." Kimi left the room and walked down the hall.

She stopped outside the girls' room. She knocked. "Kali? I'm coming in." She called.

Kimi inserted her key and entered the room. Looking around, she didn't see Kali in the room.

'_Bathroom, maybe?'_

Kimi turned towards the in-suite bathroom and saw that the door was open.

'_Where is she?'_

Then Kimi saw a lone piece of paper sitting on the dresser Kali had been using.

_Kimi, (or at least I assume it's you) _

_I'm not feeling very well. I think the cold finally got to me. If you and the others are looking for me, just know that I am fine and will probably be better in the morning. But for now please leave me to sleep in my blankets._

_Kali_

Kimi sighed in relief. Kali was ok. In fact she was in the room, just hidden. Kimi considered letting Kali sleep, but she knew they needed to talk.

"Kali, you need to wake up. We have to talk." Kimi said, walking over to the pile of blankets.

Kali didn't respond.

Kimi gently kicked the blankets. "Come on Kali, this isn't the time to be childish."

Again, Kali didn't respond.

"If you don't come out, I'll have to pull you out." Kimi threatened, already leaning down.

Kali was still quiet.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Kimi tugged forcefully on the sheets, expecting to feel resistance, however there was none. The blankets weren't hiding Kali, enclosed inside them was only a sheet of paper. Kimi frowned as she reached to pick up the paper.

_Kimi,_

_I'm sorry. You were a great friend and I'll always remember you. Tell the guys and Haruhi thanks for an awesome time and I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. I hope you understand._

_Kali_

Kimi just stood there in shock. She read the letter again. It couldn't be. She read it again and again and again. How could she leave just like that? She hadn't even given them a warning. She was gone.

'_No.'_

She was not gone. They could still catch up to her. They could still fix this. Something was wrong and she was going to find the truth.

Kimi rushed from the room, clutching the letter to her chest. She burst into the twins room and before anyone could ask her what was wrong she stated, "Kali's gone."

The room was quiet as everyone processed this information.

"What do you mean Ki-chan?" Honey, the first to recover, asked.

"I mean she left. She's not in the hotel and she doesn't plan on going back to Japan." Kimi said.

"How can this be? Why would she leave?" Tamaki asked, looking hurt and confused.

Kyoya turned to Kimi. "Are we to assume this has something to do with that Ryan character?"

Kimi sighed. "I don't know. Howl-chan said she saw a strange man approach Kali in the lobby yesterday, but I wasn't able to confirm if it was him or not."

"Wait. What does Kali's disappearance have to do with him?" Haruhi asked.

Kimi looked at all of her friends.

'_I'm sorry Kali, but I have to tell them.'_

She told them about Kali's past all the way from the beginning to the end, never stopping once. When she finished the Host Club looked aghast.

"Why didn't Ka-chan tell us any of this?" Honey questioned.

"She didn't want anyone else getting involved or hurt." Kimi answered, looking at the doleful Honey.

"Ugh."

All eyes turned to Hikaru.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said, looking worriedly at his brother.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. What happened?" he asked looking around.

Everyone in the room shared a look before Kaoru explained everything to him.

Hikaru looked perplexed, then mad and then finally determined. "So how do we bring her back?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Kimi.

"I have a question for you Kyoya-sempai. How did you know about Ryan?" Haruhi asked.

"After the incident at the mall I took the privilege of looking through Ryan and Kali's personal records. Several documents involving restraining orders and police reports led me to the conclusion that Ryan was following and harassing Kali." Kyoya explained.

"But that still doesn't mean that Ryan is the one responsible for this." Kimi said, disheartened at their lack of proof.

"Actually, we do. Two days after we arrived at the hotel I was informed that Ryan was staying here. I was about to take precautions to make sure that he and Kali didn't meet, however Ryan was thrown out of the hotel and I assumed he wouldn't pose a problem till we returned to Japan. It seems I was incorrect." Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

"That means that Ryan could be the one that hit Hikaru. Since I highly doubt that Kali did." Haruhi said, thinking as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes. But what could make Kali go with him? It's obvious he didn't physically force her, since she had time to leave those two notes." Kaoru said.

There was a knock at the door.

Kimi opened it to find a concerned looking Howl-chan.

"Howl-chan? What wrong?" asked Kimi.

"I was in the TV room looking at the screens before I started watching some anime. The front desk camera showed Kali, with her luggage, following that guy I told you about from yesterday. They got in a limo and then drove off." she said, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Hikaru.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We think that man you saw attacked him and then somehow coerced Kali into going with him." Kyoya answered.

"But where would they go?" Howl-chan asked.

"That's it!" Kimi exclaimed.

"What Ki-chan?" Honey asked.

"Ryan took Kali back to Texas. I didn't think he'd go back there because we could easily find them, but all of Ryan's resources are in Texas. He moved to the area were he had the most power. That means whatever he threatened Kali with is probably there. Plus if she disappears from the school and doesn't show up at home they'd have people searching for them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hikaru asked, "Let's go!" He tried to get up but was promptly pushed back down by his brother.

"You aren't going anywhere. The doctor said you needed rest." Kaoru stated.

"But Kaoru-"

"No, Hikaru. Do you think Kali would want you to be risking your health for her?" Kaoru asked, staring his brother down.

"No." Hikaru reluctantly admitted.

"Then it's settled. You and I are staying here. Everyone else will go get Kali."

"Um, guys, how are we getting there?" Haruhi asked.

"I have an airplane here, but it's only a two seater." Howl-chan volunteered.

"No need." Kyoya said, hanging up his cell phone. "My family's private jet is already here, and has better accommodations."

"Whatever. Just go! Every minute you waste is another that Kali gets farther away." Howl-chan urged.

With that everyone except Kaoru and Hikaru left the room.

* * *

><p>Hikaru sat in the bed at the hotel, moving every five minutes because he was so restless.<p>

"Will you stop it?" Kaoru asked.

"They've been gone so long! What's taking forever?" Hikaru whined.

"They went to Texas, even flying there is a pretty long trip."

Hikaru sighed and laid his head back on the pillows behind him.

Kaoru got up and stretched. "I'm going to go get some hot cocoa from down stairs. Do you want any?"

"No." Hikaru said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself."

With Kaoru gone all Hikaru had to do was think. So naturally his thoughts flew to the runaway brunette.

_Why would she leave? What's so important that she would leave us behind? Why would she leave me behind? I remember before that jerk Ryan hit me. She and I kissed. We confessed. Did that scare her off? Why would she do that and then leave? Why didn't she wait and say good bye?_

Ok well he knew the answer to the last one, he would never have let her go.

Suddenly Howl-chan burst into the room.

"You guys!" She yelled as she scanned the room. "Where's Kaoru?" she asked.

"He went for hot cocoa. Why, what's wrong?"

"The others can't get to Kali."

"What?!"

"There's a big storm and they can't fly the jet in that kind of weather."

"Damn." Hikaru cursed.

"They're on their way back. But it's going to take a while to form another plan."

Suddenly Hikaru sat up in bed. "Wait! Didn't you say you had an airplane?"

"Yeah." Howl-chan answered warily, having a sinking feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"Then we should go after Kali! The others will just be wasting time coming back. We can get through the storm if we fly low, right? We can make it and save Kali!"

"I don't know…" Howl-chan hesitated, "What about Kaoru? He'll be mad."

"I'll give you a months supply of Pocky."

"What's taking you so long? Let's go!" Howl-chan exclaimed, already at the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hikaru, I know you said you didn't want any but I got you some hot cocoa." Kaoru opened the door and looked to his brother. Or rather where his brother should've been.<p>

Kaoru looked around the room. "Hikaru. Where are you?" Kaoru called.

Then he saw a note on the bed. It was hastily written but it was still undeniably Hikaru's hand writing.

_The others won't get to her in time. Gone to Texas._

Kaoru sighed. _'He's going to be the death of both of us.'_ He thought as he pulled out his phone to tell the others about the new addition to the runaway list.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Wasn't exactly cheery, but not depressing either, right? So please review! I know I already have 133 (I was so happy to see that number!) but the more the merrier! :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone. First off I want to everyone to take this moment to remember everyone who died on 9/11 2001, and to think of those that we truely cherish. **

**I'm just going to go right to the reviews.**

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Thank you**

**XxTama-chanxX:**** Ouch. I'm sorry. Good luck.**

**Quietjay21:**** Haha. I love the enthusiasm. :)**

**The Amendable Snow Freak:**** *hugs panda plushie* I don't know about other authors, but I leave cliffhangers because I like seeing the reactions to the reviews. **

**MindComplexity:**** Nice color. I'm glad you like the replies I enjoy writing them. :)**

**lemonbars:**** Thank you. I shall continue :)**

**Sparklefaith:**** I'm sure Howl-chan is flatered. Thanks for reading.**

**Once-less:**** No more sad chapters...for now. I think. **

**Oceanlynn:**** Or will his love have to rescue him?**

**RiverSong4884: ****Why, yes it does.**

**SasuTenLuvr:**** Wow. I just realized how quickly they thought it was Kali. *facepalm* Oh well, they know it wasn't her. What? You mean fllying in a snow storm with a head injury isn't safe?**

**lovethesymmetry:**** Hope you aren't bald now. :) And I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**wolfgirl336699:**** Update granted!**

**aireagle92:**** Sure, since you said please. :P**

** .562:**** (my computer was stupid and wouldn't let me put your username) *throws magical update dust* On with the update!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters in any way shape or form. I own Kali, Kimi, Ryan, Kali's mom, Kali's dad, Marc, Jade, Matt, James, Kimi's parents, Ryan's parents and the plot. Howl-chan (Goldenwolfhowl) owns Howl-chan.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early the next day<strong>_

Kali sighed. When she imagined coming home for the first time, she never imagined she'd be coming back in a limo with the guy she was trying to escape from in the first place. Speaking of the jerk, she could feel his stare from the other side of the car. She propped her head on her hand and stared out the limo window, determined to ignore him. That wasn't even the worst part. She was home, and she probably wouldn't get to see her family. Ryan would have no reason to let her go home, it would only give her the chance to escape.

"We're here." Ryan said, braking the silence.

Kali looked out his window, expecting to see some fancy mansion, but instead saw her house. She gave Ryan a questioning look. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"It's a precaution with legality. The school system will get involved if you don't show up at the end of the end of the break, and then your family would be looking for you. This way, it's all legal."

Kali could have sweatdropped. _"NOW he's worried about legalities?! I've already been kidnapped.'_

However Kali wasn't going to pass up a chance to stay with her family. She had worried that Ryan would force her to stay in the same house as him. She didn't know if she could take that.

Kali was almost out of the car when Ryan's voice stopped her.

"I do hope you know that if you inform anyone about what happened at the hotel, you risk your friends' reputations and livelihood."

"I know." Kali grounded out, not looking at Ryan as she slammed the door shut.

Ryan rolled down the window as Kali walked away. "Good. I'll be keeping my eye on you." he called, getting in the last word as the limo drove off.

Kali was sorely tempted to give him the finger, but she found that she just didn't have the energy.

Tiredly Kali walked up to her front door. She considered whether or not to just let herself in. She looked down at her watch. It was early, but people would be up. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Kali lifted her fist and knocked on the door. She waited and listened. On the inside she heard someone in socked feet come to the door and pause as the person looked through the peep hole at her.

'_Probably Dad.'_

She thought to herself. Her mom would've worn her sandals. Kali waved, knowing that she was being observed through the peep hole. Then she heard an unexpected be familiar yell.

"Kali's back!"

That didn't sound like her dad. In fact it sounded like….

The door swung open.

"Matt?!" Kali asked incredulously.

Her older brother grinned at her and enveloped her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked, thrilled to see her brother.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Canada or something." he asked, holding her a little ways from him so he could see her.

"Heh, it's a long story." Kali answered.

"Kali?" another voice called.

"James!" Kali exclaimed, running through the doorway. She ran to James and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Am I allowed in on this love fest?" came a deep voice in front of Kali.

"Marc!" Kali exclaimed, once again abandoning one brother for the other. She ran and leapt into her eldest brother's arms. He caught her with practiced ease and spun the laughing sixteen year old girl around.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't know y'all were coming!" Kali asked once she had finally caught her breath.

She looked at all of her brothers. Matt, the youngest brother, still had his thick head of curly dark brown hair and that playful grin that was almost permanently etched on his face. He was the nerdier of them, he loved video games and was great with technology. Currently he was working on creating new programs for a big company and going to college.

James, the next oldest, had short, almost black, hair fashioned into a buzz cut. He was in the Army and had to keep it short. Despite his involvement in the Army he was a big sweetheart. Almost like a teddy bear, but his build was much slimmer and stronger.

Marc, the eldest, had medium length brown hair that was pushed back with a light amount of gel in a fashion that let the natural curl be seen, but controlled so it didn't lay on his face. He had a corporate job where Kali wasn't sure exactly what it did, but he had to wear professional looking clothing a lot. He was also married to a green eyed, orange haired beauty name Jade, who worked as one of the higher ups at the Zoo. All of them had the same medium tan skin and dark brown eyes.

James was the first to answer. "I'm visiting between assignments."

Matt was the next to speak. "I came because I wanted to carry your luggage in." he said, sarcasm evident in his voice, as he dragged one of Kali's suitcases inside.

"Aw, really? You're so sweet, Matt." Kali said, making her voice sound like a small child's.

"Uh huh, sure. Now come help bring your own crap in." he said, plopping Kali's suitcase next to her.

"Come on, Squirt. Let's bring your stuff in." Marc laughed, ruffling Kali's hair.

Kali smirked. "I guess I can help y'all. Considering you're all too weak and need my Herculean strength to bring in such light bags."

"Haha. Nice try. Now come grab a bag." James answered, pulling Kali along with him.

Kali laughed. "Hehe. Fine. But seriously why are you here?" Kali asked Matt and Marc, who still hadn't answered her.

"My college and work schedule happened to give me this week off, so I thought I'd come spend it with y'all." Matt answered.

"Jade and I heard that these hooligans were coming and thought it'd be a good time for a get together." James answered, picking up a suitcase.

"Jade's here?!" Kali exclaimed. "Jade!" she yelled as she ran into the house once again, conveniently forgetting to take a suitcase with her.

All three males sighed. Of course. What did they expect? She was their little sister after all.

Successfully picking up all of Kali's luggage between the three of them, they went inside, just in time to see a hyper Kali glomp an unsuspecting Jade.

"Jade! How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

"I'm your only sister-in-law, silly." Jade answered, hugging Kali and giving her an affectionate pat on the head.

"Exactly why you're my favorite." Kali answered, grinning.

A woman appeared in the threshold of the hallway behind Jade.

"Kali?" she asked.

"Mom." Kali answered, smiling as she went for yet another hug.

Kali's father came up behind her mom and joined in on the hug, enveloping both women in his embrace. During the hug-fest the three boys came in with all of Kali's luggage.

When they pulled away from the hug Kali's mom voiced the question that everyone was wondering.

"Kali, why are you back? I thought you were in Canada with your friends."

Kali's expression was sad for less than a split second, but even so, Marc noticed. However he made no comment since Kali was immediately smiling again.

"I did." she answered, purposefully being vague.

"So, what happened? The way Mom and Dad told it you were staying there for your entire break." Mat asked.

"I just decided to come home. I missed it too much."

Kali's dad smiled. "That's great Hun. It's good to see you again. So how long can we expect you to be here?"

Kali's smile grew to an almost unnatural length. It was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Forever."

An odd silence filled the room.

"Why don't we talk this over in the living room?" Marc said, braking the silence.

"I'll make tea." Kali's mom said, already preparing the tea.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, with tea in hand, the questioning continued.

"So what happened?" Marc asked.

"Nothing. I just decided I had enough of Japan and it was time to come home. We were in Canada and I figured the airplane ticket would be cheaper from there to here instead of from Japan." Kali answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Kali, don't lie." her father said gruffly.

"I'm not, Dad."

"You've never given up on something so easily before. Do you really expect us to believe that you just left Japan on a whim?" Matt asked.

"This was a lot bigger than other stuff I've done. It was harder than I thought and I needed to come home." Kali answered.

"Did somebody force you to leave?" Marc asked, staring his little sister down.

Kali froze for only a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for everyone to see.

"Who was it?" James asked, more like demanded.

When it came to Kali's brothers there was one thing that everybody knew; you didn't mess with their family.

"No one made me leave!" Kali almost yelled. The more questions they asked, the harder it was for her to act happy, and hide the truth. "I left because I wanted to, ok? I wouldn't have left for any other reason. Just accept it ok?"

"No, we won't-" Matt started, however he was interrupted.

"Ok." Jade answered, looking right at Kali.

All the males in the room gave her a disbelieving look.

"Jade." Marc said, silently asking what she was going.

Jade ignored him. "Come on Kali, lets go put your stuff in your room." she said, pulling Kali up from the couch and towards the hall that held her room.

"Wait." Kali's mom called.

Kali froze. Jade could save her from her brothers, and even father sometimes. But no one could save you from her mother if she wanted to know something. The guys looked slightly triumphant, and Jade sent Kali an apologetic look.

"You'll have to sleep in the den. Your brothers are taking up all the rooms."

The boys all looked aghast and shocked once more.

Kali sighed in relief. "That's ok. I like 'camping out' in the den." she replied with a smile.

Her mother smiled back and took a sip of her tea.

Kali and Jade moved all of Kali's things to the den and began to unpack some of her things. When about half of the first suitcase was empty, Kali realized something.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yes?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I need to go shopping." Kali said, while cringing.

"Why?"

"I only brought my cold clothes from the Canada trip. The rest are being sent here." It wasn't a total lie.

Jade decided not to ask why Kali would only bring some of her clothes when she was coming home for good. It might cause Kali to be more on guard with what she told her. The boys didn't understand that Kali was too smart to give any useful information while under interrogation. The whole story would come out if Kali had her guard down.

"So I finally get to drag you to a mall and make you try on clothes?" Jade asked, amusement in her voice. She wasn't a shopaholic, but Jade did appreciate a good shopping spree every now and again.

Kali pouted. "Yes."

"Finally! We'll go right after we finish this suitcase." Jade smiled with happiness and mischievousness.

Kali smiled back, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think of a few other smiles that would've wanted to come to.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Kali had finally escaped the evil clutches of the mall. Kali didn't really like the mall in usual circumstances, but today she found a new deeper dislike for it. It seemed like everywhere she turned there was a reminder of what she left behind.

Every group of teenagers hanging out made her heart hurt. Every short haired blonde child seemed like he should've been holding a pink bunny with a tall figure walking protectively behind him. Anyone with glasses looked ready to pull out a black notebook. Despite the usual din of the mall it seemed quiet without a loudmouthed blonde spouting of something about commoners. She didn't hear anyone say 'sempai' before making a blunt comment. There was no giggle of laughter as a brunette watched them all being silly. However the absolute worst, was how every head of orange hair seemed lonely with out a matching one.

The only thing that slightly brightened Kali's day was the top she bought. It was made of a layers of a sheer white fabric. Streaks of red covered the bottom right part and lessened as it went to the left shoulder area. It looked as if someone had messily painted part of it before letting a few drops of paint fall on the sleeve. It was an old Hitachiin spring line of clothing. It reminded Kali of Hikaru. She had bought it as a last connection to them. To him. It was all she would allow herself to have.

Kali groaned. This was going to be so much harder than she thought.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Kali, since she was the closest to the door.

Kali walked to the door and began to unlock it, not bothering to look through the peephole.

She was met with the sight of orange hair and amber eyes.

'_Hikaru?'_ Kali thought to herself.

Hikaru began to talk, "Kali, I-"

However Kali quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Kali?"

Kali jumped as she turned around.

"Yeah, Marc?"

"Who was that? You closed the door pretty quickly."

"Um… it was… an…encyclopedia salesman."

Marc raised an eyebrow. "An encyclopedia salesman? Really?"

"Yep." Kali answered quickly.

"Kali! Open the door! I know you can hear me!" Hikaru called from the other side of the door.

"An encyclopedia salesman that knows your name?" Marc asked.

"Ha, yeah. I guess he really did his homework. If we wait I think he'll **go away**." Kali said, yelling the last two words so Hikaru could hear them.

"Kali, move away from the door." Marc said.

"Um…no?"

"Ok." Marc said, shrugging.

Kali's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Nope." Marc said, picking Kali up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"No, Marc!" Kali yelled.

But it was too late. Marc had already opened the door.

However before he could say anything Hikaru beat him to it.

"Kali! Why the hell did you leave? Do you how worried we've been? How worried I've been? I don't care what that jerk threatened you with, we can take care of it! I don't know why you even left in the first place, and right after everything that happened at the hotel! What were you thinking? I-"

It was around this time that Hikaru opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't talking to Kali, but rather to an man with Kali over his shoulder.

"Rather interesting pitch for an encyclopedia salesman. Why Don't you come in and we'll see what else you have to say." Marc said, opening the door wider and ushering Hikaru inside.

Hikaru gulped. What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Hikaru doesn't know what he's in for. Sorry the update is later than usual, but school has been killer. Also sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to get Howl-chan to beta this. Please review.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for this chapter too long. I don't really have much to say...on with the reviews!**

**MindComplexity:****Haha. Nice. :)**

**wolfgirl336699:**** I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you find it interesting till the very end.**

**FairfarrenKarren:**** Well it'll have to end eventually, but I promise to have another story at the ready when that happens. Hmmm. I've been getting lots of requests to kill Ryan. **

**The Amendable Snow Freak:**** At least this chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger. :)**

**Once-less:**** Thanks, I was hoping people would like them. haha, a brick. That's a new one. **

**CareBearCara101:**** Ha, yeah, so imagine three of them. *evil grin***

**Howl-chan:**** Sorry. At least you show up in this one right?**

**Sparklefaith:**** Yeah, the encyclopedia salesman thing came from a video my friend quotes.**

**ASENA:**** Oh, wow. Glad you like it. **

**Yuki-shi-chan:**** Thanks. :)**

**Guest:**** Glad you like it. **

_**Disclaimer:**_**Do you really think I'd be posting this stuff for free if I could legally sell it? I don't Ouran in any way shape or form. I only own the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Kali's mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. What the hell was Hikaru doing at her house? How did he even find her? Didn't he have a head wound? Why wasn't he resting? What was going to happen if Ryan found him here? Would it matter if her brothers killed Hikaru first?<p>

Marc finally put Kali down on the opposite couch as Hikaru was now sitting on. "Don't move." he instructed both of them. "I'm going to go get everyone."

The second Marc was gone Kali bolted from her seat to Hikaru and grabbed his wrist. "You need to get out of here now." she said, making a dash for the door.

"What? No! I just got here. I'm not leaving till I find out what's wrong."

"Yes you are. I left for a reason. Thusly you need to go." Kali said, still trying to drag Hikaru to the door.

Hikaru stopped in his struggle to get away from Kali. "You left because of me?" he asked, his voice sounding a little weak.

Kali heard this and turned to see a crest fallen Hikaru. She sighed. "No, it wasn't you."

Hikaru looked a little bit better.

"But that doesn't mean you can stay, and it doesn't mean I'm going back." Kali continued, reaching the door and beginning to unlock it.

"Kali I'm not leaving." Hikaru said, getting closer.

Kali rolled her eyes to herself, since Hikaru couldn't see them. "Yes you are. You have no idea what trouble there could be if-" Kali cut herself off when she felt a warm breath on her neck.

While she had been turned around trying to open the door, Hikaru had caged her from behind.

"I don't care." he whispered in her ear.

"You don't understand I-" Kali said, trying to plan an elaborate reason to why he couldn't stay, although it was a bit hard with him in her personal bubble.

"No, Kali." Hikaru said, turning her around. "I'm not leaving. Something is wrong and it's effecting you."

"Hikaru." Kali breathed. It was obviously a plea, but not even Kali was sure what it was a plea for. Deep in her heart she wanted him to stay, to help her, to be with her. But she knew that Ryan would find out, she knew it would end badly. She didn't know what to do.

"Kali." Hikaru whispered.

Kali looked at him, which was a mistake. The second she looked in his eyes, she was captured. She became lost in his amber orbs. So lost that she didn't notice that they were slowly leaning closer together. Their mouths were centimeters apart, and their eyes were hooded.

Which is why neither saw the incoming punch to Hikaru's side.

Oops.

When Kali had recovered from the shock, and Hikaru pulled himself from off the floor, both looked in the general direction from which the punch came. There, standing in the living room, was Kali's entire family.

"Hey, Matt."

"Yeah James?"

"Did you see what I think I saw?"

"What did you see James?"

"I thought I saw this guy trying to kiss our little sister."

"Nah, that couldn't be, no one is as stupid as to try and kiss a girl with her three older brothers present."

"You're right, Matt, no one is that stupid. Besides then I'd have to kill the little punk." James said, cracking his knuckles with a malicious smile.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Matt asked, clearly thinking the opposite.

"Now, now boys." came a deeper voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the new person. "Y'all know that I hold the right to kill anyone who even thinks of trying something like that with our Kali." Kali's father said, a murderous glint in his eye.

Hikaru looked as white as a ghost. Kali had to hold back her laughter. She considered playing up the innocent little girl role, but decided that it would be too cruel to Hikaru.

For now anyway.

"Alright, alright." Kali said, coming between her brothers and Hikaru. "No need to be so tough on him, he hit his head and still has a concussion." Kali smiled disarmingly.

Unfortunately it looked as if Hikaru had found his voice. "Besides, it's not like it's the first time we've kissed."

It was dead quiet.

A phrase whose first word would soon describe Hikaru.

"You know what?" Kali said, breaking the silence. "I changed my mind, please kill him."

Hikaru looked ready to run from the four males that looked ready to kill him, when Kali's mom interceded.

"Why don't we all go sit and sort this out in the living room?" she suggested.

"But Mom." Matt started.

In an instant she had his ear in her painful grasp. "I said, let's sit and sort this out."

"Yes ma'am." Matt winced.

Everyone quickly followed suite and found a place to sit.

"Let's start at the beginning." Kali's mom said with a smile. "Who are you? How do you know Kali?"

"Hitachiin Hikaru." Hikaru stood and bowed, being extra polite. "Kali and I are classmates in Japan."

"Were classmates." Kali corrected.

"Kali." Her mother said in a warning tone.

"Right, I'll be quiet." Kali said, looking away from her mother's admonishing look.

"Is that the only way you know my sister?" Marc spoke up. "It seems like an awful long way for you to come for just a classmate."

Hikaru looked at Kali's mom.

She nodded.

"We all became closer to Kali when she joined the club." Hikaru answered.

"What club?" James asked.

Kali blanched. _'Please lie, please lie, please lie.'_

"The Host Club." Hikaru answered.

There was that darn silence again.

"HOST CLUB!" her father yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Kali. She was about to fess up when a brilliant idea hit her.

"What? Host Club? Dad are you serious? I wouldn't do that. You see there's a **study** club at school that I joined. Hikaru just got the wrong word when going from Japanese to English! Host Club, honestly! Silly Hikaru, you meant study club, right?" Kali asked, her tone implying that any other answer would cause him serious bodily harm.

"Oh, oh, right! I mean study club. Forgive me for my mistake." Hikaru hastily agreed, bowing in apology.

Eager to change the topic Kali asked the next question. "Speaking of the club, where are they? And how did you get here without them? I didn't think Kaoru would let you out of his sight."

"Ah, heh, well…." Hikaru trailed off as he entered a flashback.

_**Flashback to earlier that morning**_

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hikaru yelled from the second seat of the small plain.

"Isn't it a little late to be asking that question?" Howl-chan yelled back. "Besides, this was your idea."

"My idea was to fly to Texas. Not do loop-the-loops the entire way there!"

"What? You want me to fly another loop-the-loop?" Howl-chan asked mischievously. "Okay, whatever you say."

"No!"

_**Several loop-the loops later**_

Hikaru was never happier to be on solid ground. Being in a small plane, in a storm, with a concussion, and Howl-chan at the wheel would make anyone appreciate the feel of the ground beneath their feet.

"Aw, we're hear already? I was just starting to have fun." Howl-chan said, hopping out of the plane.

Hikaru refrained from commenting out of fear that he would vomit.

"Come one, let's go." Howl-chan said, heading towards a waiting black limo.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked, happy to see that Howl-chan would not be the one driving.

"I have a friend who lives here. I'm sure she'll let us crash there for awhile."

Hikaru blanched at the word crash, but was able to recover quickly.

"No. I'd like you to drop me off at Kali's house. I need to talk to here as soon as possible."

"Ok, where does she live." Howl-chan asked, looking slightly smug.

Hikaru was silent. He hadn't thought of finding out where she lived first.

He was saved when his phone range.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, the next time you decide to go after someone, it may be of benefit to you to know where they are." Kyoya admonished.

"You wouldn't happen to know where she lives, would you Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked, already knowing the answer.

"Howl-chan's driver should have the address momentarily."

"Thanks Kyoya-sempai. Good-bye." Hikaru started to hang up, but Kyoya's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and another thing Hikaru."

"What?"

"Don't screw this up." Then he hung up.

"Gee, thanks Sempai." Hikaru muttered.

"Onward driver." Howl-chan said, putting an air of superiority in her voice as she smirked at Hikaru.

"Oh, shut up."

_**End flashback**_

"And that's how I got here." Hikaru finished.

Everyone in the room looked shocked, except for Kali. She just facepalmed. "Sound like the harebrained kind of thing you would pull."

"Young man." Kali's mother addressed Hikaru. "Do you mean to tell me that you flew in unsafe conditions, with a concussion?"

"Um…yes?" Hikaru said, already sensing that he was in trouble.

"Matt. You'll have to move out of the guest bedroom. This young man need sleep and rest." Kali's mother said.

Having already having had enough discipline for one day Matt simply nodded. However there was another who dared to challenge the power vested in her as mother.

"I refuse. I can deal with this boy knowing my daughter and being in the same club. But I refuse to allow him to stay here. You saw what he tried to pull earlier. We can't risk Kali's safety." her father objected.

"Dad, it's fine. Hikaru won't try anything. Right Hikaru?" Kali asked. She may not have wanted him to stay, but she couldn't just leave an injured friend to fend for himself in an unfamiliar city.

"Of course I wouldn't. I mean, Kaoru and I didn't try anything while you were staying at our house."

For the third time that day silence ruled.

All the male members of Kali's family looked ready to explode.

"WHAT?!"

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Kali asked Hikaru.

"Why were you living with two boys?" her father yelled.

"My dorm room had in infestation of roaches and they offered to let me stay while it was fumigated."

"So it was only for a week?" Matt asked.

"No, she was still staying with us when we all left for Canada." Hikaru answered.

"Why was that? Fumigations usually only last a week." Marc said.

Hikaru and Kali paused.

"That's actually a really good question. Did the school ever send a letter saying my dorm was ready?" Kali asked Hikaru.

"No. Kaoru and I looked for it cause we wanted you out, but we never found it."

"Hmmm. Maybe Misaki had it and forgot to give it to me." Kali said.

_**Back in Japan**_

Misaki sneezed. _'Hmm. Might be coming down with something. I'll take some zinc later.'_

She continued folding laundry until an odd thought hit her. _'I wonder why the young masters' small friend asked me to not give Kali-san that letter from the school. Oh, well, I'm sure it wasn't anything too big.'_ She continued to fold laundry.

_**Back to Texas**_

"In any case," Kali's mom said, "Hikaru will be staying here. Kali and Matt will sleep in the den."

"But-" her father started.

"Kali why don't you show Hikaru which room he'll be staying in?"

"Okay Mom." Kali said, motioning for Hikaru to follow her.

They were already down the hall when a thought occurred to Kali. "So what happened to Howl-chan?"

_**With Howl-chan**_

Howl-chan rang the door bell.

"Coming!" called a voice from inside.

The door opened.

"Howl-chan? What are you doing here?" Naoko asked.

"Well you see-"

Naoko cut her off. "Is this going to be some crazy story?"

"Yes….but it's totally true this time!"

"Uh huh, yeah sure, whatever. You need a place to stay don't you?"

"Yesh." Howl-chan answered childishly, trying to pull a puppy face.

"Oh, stop it. Like I'd leave you without a place to stay. Come on, I'll get the Pocky out."

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it! Leave a review please. You know you want to. :P<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I don't have time to answer reveiws right now, but I really do appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"That's everything." Matt said as he finished moving his bags out of the room that would now be Hikaru's.<p>

"Kay, I'll show Hikaru around." Kali said, moving towards Hikaru. She was anxious to talk to him alone. That and the more time she spent with him, the later she could put off the interrogation she was sure her family was planning.

"Alright, but if I catch y'all doing anything except touring, well, I'm sure you get the idea." Matt said, leaving the room without looking back.

Hikaru shivered. Kali's brothers scared him.

Kali turned to Hikaru. "Okay. This is your room." She then pointed across the hall. "That is the bathroom. You've already seen the living room and the den. The kitchen is on the other side of the living room. You don't need to know anymore. Tour done. Now when are you going home?" she finished quickly.

"I'll go home when you do." Hikaru answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm already home."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

Kali sighed. "Hikaru, Japan isn't my home anymore."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Anymore?"

Kali stilled. She hadn't meant to give him that opening.

"It's not my home."

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself?"

Kali sighed and turned around. She couldn't talk to him like this. She could handle a mad Hikaru. She could handle herself when she was mad at Hikaru. But she couldn't manage both of them fighting without being loud and angry.

She sighed once more as she tried to make herself mad at him.

"Stop doing that." he said.

"Gah!" Kali jumped slightly. While she had been thinking Hikaru had come up behind her. "Don't do that! Geez, you trying to give me a heart attack or something? And stop doing what?"

"Stop sighing. You sound depressed, and I don't like that I can't do anything about it."

Kali paused. That was one of the sappiest things Hikaru had ever said to her. It was also one of the most open things he had told her.

Kali's eyes softened and an almost invisible blush flitted across her face. If she had been turned around, she would've seen an identical one inhabiting Hikaru's face. Quietly Kali turned around, keeping her gaze on the ground. Slowly she stepped towards Hikaru.

Half of Kali's brain was screaming at her to go back, to not go to Hikaru, that by accepting him back she was ruining her friends' lives. But the other half was tired, and desperately needed to be held, and to confide in someone.

"Kali?" Hikaru asked.

Kali was now centimeters away from Hikaru, her arms still at her sides, and her head still down. Then she raised her arms and encompassed him in them. Hikaru paused for a second, comprehending her actions. Then he moved his arms around her, returning her embrace. Kali nuzzled her face in the crook of Hikaru's neck as he buried his nose in her hair. They were silent, each just holding the other, happy to be able to do so.

Kali broke the silence first. "I missed you."

Hikaru kissed her hair and tightened his hold on her. "I missed you too."

They could have stayed like that forever, but they were soon interrupted by a shout.

"Kali! The sheets are done!"

"Ok, Mom!" Kali called back.

Hikaru cringed.

"What?" Kali asked.

"Did you have to yell in my ear?"

"Tch, you big baby. What do you want me to do, kiss it better?" Kali stopped and blushed as she realized what she said to who.

Hikaru smirked.

"Oh shut up." Kali said, disentangling herself from him. "Wait here, I'll be back." Kali said as she left the room.

Kali was gone for all of a minute before returning to the room holding a large pile of blankets. She walked over to the bed and plopped them on the bed. Then she buried her hands in them. A contented smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes.

Hikaru watched her curiously, wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Kali?" he asked.

Kali opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"What's it look like? I'm enjoying the warmth of freshly dried blankets."

Hikaru raised a brow at her. Was this some sort of commoner ritual?

"What? You can't tell me that you've never snuggled in freshly dried sheets that are still warm from the dryer."

"The maids usually take care of the cleaning."

"Oh." Kali said, looking thought full. "Wait here." She then disappeared out the door again.

Hikaru looked at the door, and then at the sheets, then at the door again, and then back to the sheets. What was so great about warm sheets? It was Texas, wasn't it already too hot around here? Then again, this was commoner wisdom he was dealing with.

Slowly he reached his hand out to the sheets. Just as he was about to touch them Kali came back into the room.

"Ok, so…" Kali stopped when she saw Hikaru jump from fright.

Kali looked at Hikaru, and then the sheets before quirking an eyebrow and smirking.

"You were curious about the 'commoner tradition' weren't you?"

Instead of answering, Hikaru just looked around the room. Kali couldn't help but laugh, it was just such a Host Club type thing to do.

Hikaru's eyes went to Kali when he heard her laugh. He smiled, even though she was laughing at him, it didn't seem to matter. He hadn't heard her laugh in what felt like forever.

When her laughter died down, Kali smiled and gestured for Hikaru to help her make the bed.

"Alright, then let's see how you do with the commoners' tradition of making the bed."

Hikaru moved to the opposite side of the bed and mimicked Kali's movements. Fifteen minutes and on awed Hikaru later, they had finished putting the bed cover and sheets on.

"Wow, commoners' traditions are so interesting."

"Do you even know how much you just sounded like Tamaki-sempai?" Kali questioned.

Before Hikaru could answer, the timer on Kali's watch went off. "Oh, good, perfect timing." Kali said as she left the room again. When she returned she was carrying a comforter and other assorted large blankets. She piled the blankets onto the bed and began moving them around.

Hikaru watched, assuming that this was more strange commoner culture. Then Kali crawled into the blankets, her head disappearing into their fluffy depths. A second later her head came out on the other side of the bed, near Hikaru's leg. She looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." she answered.

Hikaru looked at her in a confused manner.

Kali sighed in playful derision. "Go to the other side of the bed and crawl in like I did. This is how you best enjoy the warmth of warm blankets."

Hikaru shrugged and did as Kali said. When his head popped out on the other side of the pile, he found himself faced with a pair of brown eyes. Extremely close brown eyes.

It was then that Hikaru realized a few things. He and Kali were very close to each other, on a bed, under the same blankets. A light blush appeared on Hikaru's face. Her brothers were going to kill him.

The same thoughts seemed to occur to Kali, for a blush also dusted her cheeks. She began to move away from Hikaru, but her grabbed her arm before she could move. He then moved his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Hikaru, my brothers-"

"Are going to kill me anyway, so I might as well enjoy the reason for my death."

Kali quieted and allowed Hikaru to pull her to his chest. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved it when they were close. She felt like his arms were her personal shield, protecting her from everything. The combination of his breath fanning on her neck and the warmth from the blankets soothed Kali. She couldn't think of a time where she had been more relaxed. She was safe, and she was with Hikaru.

Hikaru couldn't explain it, but he felt a thousand times better with Kali in his arms. Even though they had only been apart for a day he had missed her and worried about her the entire time. Now she was with him and he felt complete. The only thing that would make this moment better was knowing why she left. He still hadn't gotten a reason out of her. Yet even that small detail paled in comparison with the reassurance he felt just holding her.

Without noticing it both of them drifted off into peaceful dreams, taking comfort in the thought that the other would be there when they awaked. At the bedroom door two curious shadows peeked in. When they saw the napping couple they grinned and gave each other knowing looks. Quietly they closed the door and tiptoed down the hall. Leaving the reunited couple to enjoy their sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Im, sorry I didn't update in time. I didn't have time to write for awhile. But I will make up for it by replying to the reviews this time. Sorry I didn't last time.**

_**MindComplexity:**_**I can't do the blushy thing either. *sigh* oh well**

_**The Amendable Snow**** Freak: **_**Glad you ejoyed it :)**

**_Once-less__:_haha. Nice. **

**_Sparklefaith:_Oh, it wasn't her brothers at the door. That subject will come up next chapter. *evil grin* **

_**pepermint butler:**_**Thank you, thank you. *bows***

_**Yuki-shi-chan:**_**Yay! Glad you liked it. People really seem to enjoy the fluff.**

_**Kaegi:**_**What? Go back now? What fun would that be? :P**

_**tohru:**_**Thank you. She's my first OC, so I'm glad people like her.**

_**FairfarrenKarren:**_**Hmmmm. Me kill off Ryan? As tempting as it is. I think I have a better idea that all of the reviewers will like...but don't tellthem I said anything yet.**

_**QuinnStromTwilight:**_** Update granted!**

* * *

><p>Kali's eyes fluttered open. '<em>Hmm. Must've fallen asleep while,…'<em> Kali paused. What had she been doing? She thought back. She made the bed with Hikaru, brought the blankets in, burrowed into the blankets, invited Hika-…oh.

It was then that Kali felt the light breathes hitting the back of her neck. Carefully, Kali turned around to face the currently asleep Hikaru, whose arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. A soft giggle escaped her lips when she saw his face. With his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened, he looked angelically cute. '_Yeah, Hikaru, angelic, that's a laugh.'_

"You know, staring at someone while they're sleeping is kinda creepy." Hikaru said, eyes still closed.

Kali rolled her eyes. "And so is pretending to be asleep when you know someone is watching you."

"Touché."

Hikaru opened his eyes and gazed at Kali. His eyes held such blatant affection for her, that Kali blushed. Darn him and his ability to make her do that.

Hikaru leaned in, for a second Kali thought he was going to kiss her, however he just nuzzled her nose with his. Then he moved his lips to her forehead and gave her a light kiss.

Despite his gestures, Kali felt uneasy. "Hikaru, you know I'm still staying, right?" She asked as he move from her forehead to her cheek.

"I know."

"Then, why?"

Hikaru stopped, showering Kali's face with kisses. He looked directly into her eyes. "I decided something while you were watching me." He moved his unoccupied arm under Kali and around her back so that he was embracing her. "I'm not letting you go."

"Hikaru." Kali sighed, trying to get out of his grasp. However he just tightened his grip on her.

"I don't think you get it Kali." Hikaru said, moving closer to her. She could feel the tips of their noses touching. "I refuse to let you go." Then he finally kissed her lips.

He kissed her slowly, trying to show her how he felt. She resisted, she knew if she gave in she'd never be able to say good bye. She tried to push away, but he was persistent. He kept her close and continued to try and win her with his kiss. Finally she kissed him back. They stayed like that, innocently kissing, reminding the other what they meant to each other.

However this author refuses to give this couple a break, in fear that the story will get too mushy. Thusly, one boisterous blonde burst into the bedroom.

"Kali-sa…." Tamaki fell silent as he saw Hikaru and Kali. The teens had been to slow in breaking apart, and the sheets hindered their getting very far. Tamaki's wild and over productive imagination immediately began cooking up images that would only be seen in his inner mind theater.

The unnatural silence of their "King" drew the attention of the rest of the club. As they all filed into the bedroom and saw the two tangled in the sheets, their reactions varied from smirks, to smiles, to a stoic mask. However they all stayed silent, except for Tamaki's occasional chocking sound.

"Hey, what's going on?" James called, as he approached the room.

The sound of her military brother jerked Kali into action. Before he could reach the room, Kali slammed the door. "Everything's fine James. Just gotta talk to some friends that dropped by."

"….Okay." James called back. Kali waited till she heard his footsteps all the way down the hall.

Then Kali turned around to face the club.

"So, what'd we miss?" Kimi asked, a smirk still prominent on her face.

"Nothing. You missed nothing." Kali deadpanned.

However, Hikaru just couldn't let this opportunity to tease Tono and Kali pass. He put on a hurt face. "Kali." he half said and half whined.

Everyone turned to look at Hikaru, who was still sitting on the bed. Kali had a sinking feeling she knew where this was going.

"How can you call what happened nothing?" he asked, pouting.

Tamaki's face grew paler.

Kali facepalmed. He was really going there? Did he want to kill Tono? Scratch that, did he really want to kill her?

"Hikaru. Stop, nothing happened." Kali said, advancing towards him, in an attempt to look menacing. However this was just what Hikaru was counting on. When she was close enough, Hikaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her head to his chest and bent his head so his mouth was near her ear.

"You should see Tono's face." he whispered.

Despite her indignance Kali couldn't help giggle. Which only helped Hikaru's prank.

"Ok. I'm in." Kali whispered back.

Kali moved a bit so she was sitting in Hikaru's lap. "Hikaru." she stage whispered.

"Kali, why would you deny us?" Hikaru asked, looking into Kali's eyes.

"I…I would never deny us."

"Then why?"

"I was scared…"

"You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll protect you."

"Hikaru."

"Kali."

"Both of you. He's already dead. You can stop now." Kyoya said, indicating a large lump that looked suspiciously like Tamaki.

"Is Tama-chan ok, Takashi?" Honey asked, poking the lump.

Mori just shrugged.

However neither need have worried. Tamaki quickly rejoined the living.

"My precious flower! What has this devil done to you?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Hikaru, Kali, Kaoru, and Kimi, started laughing.

Tamaki looked confused and angry. "What are you laughing at? This is not something to laugh about. Mom!"

"Senpai. They were kidding. Nothing happened." Haruhi said, attempting to calm the energetic blonde down.

"But Haruhi, you saw the compromising situation we found them in! How do we know!"

"Calm down Tono. Nothing happened." Hikaru said.

Tamaki was still suspicious, but seeing the looks the rest of the club was giving him, decided to let the subject rest, for now.

"So what are you guys going here?" Kali asked, "And, more importantly, when are you leaving?"

"Probably tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Good."

"Yep. So get your bags packed." Kimi said, smiling.

"I'm staying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I-"

"Actually, you have an obligation to come back to Ouran." Kyoya interrupted.

"What?"

"You still have an obligation to the school. You can not leave without a two week notice, and you can't leave during a vacation."

"So you guys came all this way just to tell me that?"

"No." Kimi answered.

"We came to bring you back, Ka-chan." Honey said.

"Y'all shouldn't have come. I can't leave."

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Personal reasons."

"Well, now that we're here, we aren't leaving without you." Kimi said, smiling.

"Yeah. You didn't think we'd let one of our family run away so easily, did you?" Kaoru asked, putting his arm around Kimi's shoulder.

Kali's eyes widened.

"Family?"

"Kaoru's right." Tamaki said, sounding surprisingly mature, "It's not Host Club policy to let our family leave when it's obvious something is wrong."

Kali was quiet.

"Kali, whatever it is. We can help." Kimi said, looking right at Kali.

Kali felt trapped, they weren't letting her out, but she had to stay. She couldn't let others suffer because of her.

"Look, I don't need y'all to help me. There's nothing you can do about Ryan. I just need to stay here."

Kali froze. She had spilled the beans.

"So it is about Ryan-san." Kaoru said.

Kali slouched and sighed. Now they would never let it go.

"Ah. Speaking of him." Kyoya said, somehow having producing his computer from out of thin air, "If my assumptions are correct, he is blackmailing you using your friends from your previous high school."

"Is that true Ka-chan?" Honey asked.

Kali was silent.

"It might interest you to know that the power from just one of our families is more than enough to take care of him. He is of no real consequence." Kyoya finished.

Kali was still silent. Hikaru looked down to see her face. There were silent tears trickling down her face.

Kali didn't know what to feel. These people. They had come to get her. They actually wanted her. There was a solution. She could stay with them. There was a way out. Kali felt something in her chest that she hadn't felt since Ryan set his sights on her.

Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer that I forgot at the begining: I in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club. However all the OCs (except for Howl-chan) are mine.<strong>

**Ok, now review...please...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys. Once again I'm sorry that this is late. However I have a few fun facts about this chapter, but they'll be at the end. So Ill stop rambling and just answer reviews.**

**Yuki-shi-chan: Thank you**

**QuinnStormTwilight: Thanks. Really I didn't think that the story would get this long, but I developed a life of its own.**

**CareBearCara101: Haha. Me too.**

**Sparklefaith: COD death by yogurt...well I can think of worse ways to go. :P**

**Howl-chan: Sorry I didn;t let you beta this first. But I didn't know when I'd have time to post if I didn't do it tonight.**

**tohru: Thank you. Sorry the update wasn't fast.**

**anonomouse: I can haz cookie?**

**ThatInfamousGrin: haha. Thanks. This chapter isn't very mushy, but let's see how I did on the fluff-o-meter.**

**Disclaimer****: I in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club, or it's characters. I own only the OCs (except for Howl-chan).**

* * *

><p>From the other side of the door James listened to the group's conversation. Why hadn't she told them? His sister was always secretive, but less so with her family. She always came to them when she needed help. But this time she kept quiet. He couldn't bare to think that someone had been toying with his sister, and he knew the others would feel, the same. He supposed he owed the group something. They apparently were watching out for Kali when the brothers couldn't. He felt a small amount of gratitude towards them.<p>

James opened the door, intending to talk to the room's occupants and comfort his sister. However all rational thought left his brain when he saw his little sister in the lap of the foreign boy who showed up just hours earlier.

Kali looked at her brother with confused eyes. Why was he just standing there? Was he okay?

James cleared his throat. "Kali?"

Kali blinked, indicating he should continue.

"Why are you in that boy's lap?"

Kali and Hikaru blanched. They'd both forgotten about how they were currently seated. Kali opened her mouth to disperse any misconceptions, but she never got the chance. Just at that moment Tamaki decided to open his big mouth.

"That's nothing. We caught them sleeping in the same bed earlier."

"WHAT?!"

Kali panicked. "Quick everyone out the window!" she yelled.

Quick as a flash the entire group somehow managed to get out the window with only one of them sustaining an injury. Let's just say Hikaru stepping on Tamaki's foot wasn't an accident.

Finally, when they were a few, blocks away from the house. Kali stopped running and sighed. "That was close."

"No kidding." Hikaru answered.

"Wait. I just realized something. Why did the rest of us run? He wasn't mad at us." Haruhi pointed out.

"Doesn't matter now. Y'all are now conspirators. So there." Kali answered.

Before Haruhi could respond, Kali's phone rang.

Kali gulped before tentatively answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Kali." Came her mother's voice, "Can you please explain to me why I came home to find all three of your brothers cursing your friend?"

"It was all a big misunderstanding."

"Right. In any case I think it'd be better if you and your friends stayed out for awhile."

"Ok. I guess we'll head over to the mall or something."

"Alright dear, be safe. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kali turned back to her friends, only to be greeted by four excited looking teens.

"Kali-san, did I hear right? Are we going to an American commoners' mall?" Tamaki asked. Kali could practically see a dog tail waging rapidly behind him.

"We wanna go! We wanna go!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Ne, ne Ka-chan can we please go?" Honey asked, pulling on Kali's sleeve.

"I already kinda said we were guys."

"Yay!" the four exclaimed happily.

"Let's go, let's go!" the twins yelled in unison as the picked up Kali and started running, the rest of the club trailing behind them.

"You guys wait! Wait! The mall is the other way!" Kali yelled.

_**One thirty minute walk later**_

"We're here." Kali said as a large two story building came into view.

"Wow! Look at this Haruhi! Isn't it a brilliant example of commoner civilization? I can't wait to see all the commoner culture!" Tamaki exclaimed as he raced to the building's doors.

Haruhi sighed as she followed the blonde. "I better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Honey jumped up and down in excitement. "This is going to be fun! don't you think Takashi?"

"Ah."

Hikaru grabbed Kali's hand and Kaoru grabbed Kimi's hand while simultaneously rushing into the "commoner's mall."

The girls sent each other a look. It was going to be an interesting day.

Sure enough the Host Club proved to be just as entertained in American commoner malls as in Japanese commoner malls. Eventually they split up into groups of two, excluding Kyoya, who decided it would be more productive to work on his laptop on one of the benches near a fountain.

Somehow Kali and Hikaru ended up in a shop that sold plants. "Oh look a cactus." Hikaru said, going up to the pincushion of a plant.

"Don't touch it." Kali warned. "Those spikes hurt."

"What are you talking about? This looks so fuzzy." Hikaru said, holding up a plant that looked as if it were covered in fine white hairs. Just as Hikaru was about to pet the plant Kali placed her hand in front of his.

"I told you not to pet it." Kali said. She gently took the plant from Hikaru and lifted the white hair that covered the cactus. Under the hair yellow needle like spikes were lurking.

"Oh." Hikaru said, looking in awe at the cactus. For some reason he felt the over whelming urge to poke one of the needles. Once again his hand reached out to touch the cactus, and once again Kali prevented him from doing so. However this time, she slipped and accidentally cut her finger on one of the spikes.

"Ouch." Kali hissed as crimson blood leaked from her broken epidermis.

Hikaru quickly removed the plant from Kali's hand and moved it to a shelf, then he took her injured finger and held it in place on his lips. Kali sent him a questioning look. Hikaru smirked before slowly licking the cut on Kali's finger. Kali just stared at him in wide eyed astonishment. She was so shocked she couldn't even try to pull away. When he was finished, Hikaru placed a light kiss on Kali's finger. Finally Kali regained control of her body, as she jerked her hand away from him.

"What the heck Hikaru! That is so gross. Do you know how unsanitary that was?" Kali asked, flabbergasted.

Hikaru smirked. "I didn't see you pull away."

Kali huffed and turned around, refusing to look at him. Hikaru laughed and then turned his attention back to the cactus.

Kali looked over her shoulder at him. She was still ticked off at him. Slowly her mind formed an idea.

'_He wants to play like that? Fine I can play that game too.'_ Kali thought to herself.

Kali took advantage of Hikaru having his back to her and draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"What are you planning?" Hikaru asked turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I can't give you a hug without arousing suspicion?"

"No."

"Hikaru. I'm not joking." Kali said, making her tone just the slightest bit hurt.

Hikaru couldn't see her face well enough to figure out if she was serious or not. He gently put down the cactus he had previously been studying and turned to face her.

Once he had turned around, Kali snuggled into his chest and repositioned her arms to hang around his neck. Too preoccupied with Kali's unusual behavior, Hikaru didn't notice how Kali used the cover of her hair to change her expression from that of a smirk to a serious mask.

"Do you really not trust me that much?" she said taking a step back and tilting her head up slightly.

"No, I trust you."

"Prove it." Kali challenged.

After thinking for a second Hikaru came to the conclusion that Kali wanted. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, intending to place his lips on hers. He kept leaning, and leaning…and leaning. Finally his head hit the shelf and he opened his eyes in surprise and confusion. Kali wasn't in front of him. She was off to the side, trying, and failing, to hide a smirk.

"Gee, Hikaru, what were you thinking of?" Kali mocked him.

"That was sneaky." Hikaru said, regaining his posture.

"Yeah, well you deserved it. Now come one," she said, grabbing his hand, "let's go before you hurt yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the fun facts. This is the hundredth page of this story. I know it's not a hundred chapters, but still 100 pages! Also the scene between Kali and Hikaru was the very first thing I ever wrote in regards to fanfiction. It was edited of course because at the time Kali's charater wasn't concrete and I had no idea what the context of the story was but I'm glad that it finally made it in and on the hundredth page too. Just a fun thing I noticed and wanted to share.<strong>

**Got something you want to share about the story? Great! Hit that button that says review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Whoop whoop. Hi, I finally made it back! I'll spare you my excuses and just move on to the reviews!**

**unicorn glomper: I am so sorry I didn't respond to your review before. I didn't see it when I was answering reviews. Again, I'm really sorry. Heres a cookie to make up for it.**

**Sparklefaith: Thank you very much. And thank you for continually reading and reviewing.**

**QuinnStormTwilight: You did? *looks back* I didn't even notice. **

**peperment butler: Thank you. I'm glad you found the mush to be to your liking. I've read alot of Hikaru OC stories but none come immediately to mind. If you havent already you could try looking through my favorites list on my bio. If that doesn't work I usually just type in Oc in the search engine and then narrow my search down from there. Hope that helped some. Happy story hunting.**

**Kaegi: Don't die! Then you couldn't review! :P I hope this got to you before your hopes and dreams were crushed. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** Anyone got a creative way to say that I don't own the Host Club? No? Darn. Now I'll just have to put the standard disclaimer. I in no way shape or form own Ouran High School Host Club. However I do claim the plot and OCs.**

* * *

><p>By the time Hikaru and Kali left the plant shop they were both hungry. Their need for food drove them to the food court, and subsequently right to the craziness of the Host Club.<p>

As usual Tamaki was making a big production out of every 'new discovery' he made about 'commoner culture'. Honey and Mori were at a small table overflowing with cakes of all shapes, sizes and flavors that were quickly disappearing down the short third year's gullet. Kyoya and Haruhi were at a table far away from the others, trying to ignore the persistent calls from the loud blonde. Kimi and Kaoru sat in the middle of it all, watching everything happen as they held hands under the table. Not wanting to be involved in Tamaki's craziness just yet, Hikaru and Kali joined Kimi and Kaoru.

"So, you guys enjoying the American Commoner Experience?" Kali asked.

"We were until Tamaki-sempia started yelling about how wonderful commoners are. Now we just get hostile glares and funny looks everywhere we go." Kimi answered with a sigh.

Kali suppressed a laugh, at her friend's frustrations, but only because she knew she would be subject to them soon enough.

"My dearest niece!"

Or maybe too soon.

Tamaki bounced up to the table with as much joy as a five year old who was just told they got a lifetime supply of their favorite candy.

"Look, look! They have these things called samples! They let you have some of their hard made products for free! Free! As in no money required!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"Wait-" Hikaru started.

"You mean to tell us-" Kaoru continued.

"That commoners just give their already limited positions away for nothing?" they finished together.

"Exactly!"

The twins looked at each other with widened disbelieving eyes.

Kali already knew what was coming next.

"The ingenuity of commoners!" the three all yelled together.

Kali's head hit the table as Kimi sweatdropped.

"If anyone asks, we don't know them." Kali said, with her head still against the table.

"Try telling them that." Kimi answered watching the three wave at them energetically from a station giving out free samples of Dippin Dots.

Kali lifted her head to watch their antics, but something else caught her eye. Or rather someone else. From her chair Kali could see into one of the glass walled clothing stores near the Food Court entrance. In that shop stood a boy who was not so subtlety watching Kali.

'Ryan'. Kali growled in her mind. She was sick and tired of this. It ended now.

"Hey, Kimi. I'll going to the bathroom, be right back." Kali said, getting up. Without waiting to hear Kimi's response she strode out of the Food Court. Passing by the store window, she gave Ryan a significant glare. Then she continued to a less crowded part of the mall. If she was going to confront Ryan it was going to be in at least semi-private. However in the name of safety she chose to stay near the side door of a decently populated store, in clear sight of several security cameras. Kali barely had to wait a minute before Ryan showed up.

"I thought we had an agreement." Ryan said.

"Change in terms." Kali answered.

Ryan gave a humorless laugh. "Maybe you've forgotten. I make the terms. I hold all the cards. Here your friends are under my control. One word from me and their futures are stunted. Their dreams crushed. And it would be all your fault. I control them. And I control you." Ryan smirked victoriously, unknowing as to what was coming his way.

Kali continued her hard glare as she took a few steps closer to Ryan. "Listen here you pompous jerk. You control nothing. You do not control my friends, you do not control me." Kali almost hesitated. She felt bad using the power of the Host Club, but they had clearly offered their help. Plus Kali had a feeling that the Host Club would be involved whether she wanted them to be or not. "So if you don't leave my friends and I alone you will deal with the consequences."

Ryan looked at her incredulously and let out a snort of derision. "Who do you think you are? You are the one who has no control. What could you possibly do to harm me?"

"Besides physical harm, attempting to influence Kali in anyway can and will result in sever political and social consequences that I guarantee you will not be able to withstand." a cool voice answered in Kali's place.

Kali and Ryan turned in the direction from which the voice came. Kyoya fixed his glasses and readjusted the black notebook he held. The rest of the club stood around him, each sending Ryan their own form of glare. Kimi stood with them giving perhaps the fiercest glare of all. Kali made a mental note not to get on her bad side, she looked ready to murder Ryan.

"Kali is not alone." Kaoru stated

"We will stand by her." Hikaru followed.

"And you will be crushed like a measly insignificant bug." Kimi finished.

"I don't like people who hurt my friends." Honey said, his expression resembling that of a ferocious demon.

"Ah." Mori added.

"Now would be a good time to leave." Tamaki said in an uncharacteristically harshly.

Ryan glared at them all, trying to not look intimidated. Then he looked at Kali. "This is not over." Then he left.

Kali turned to the Host Club. "Thanks guys."

Hikaru put an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "Now can we go home?"

Kali smiled. "Yeah. Let's go home."

"Maybe we should've called ahead." Kali said as the door to her house opened to reveal three angry brothers.

"Kali? Is that you dear? Glad you're home. Come on in. How was your trip to the mall?" Kali's mother called from the entry way.

"It was fun Mom." Kali answered, slowly easing her way past her brothers, the Host Club close behind her.

"Oh really? And what was so fun?" Kali's father asked, walking in from the living room, his tone not the most pleasant.

"I want to know more about what happened before your fun at the mall." Matt said.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't act innocent. I saw you , you dirty little creep! What did you do to our sister?" James asked, his voice deadly.

"What are you implying?" Kaoru growled, becoming defensive of his brother.

"What do you think I mean?"

"I think we should all just-" Kali started, however she was cut off by the noise of her two families about to get into a yelling match. Kali waited to find an opening to calm everyone down, but none presented themselves. Finally, Kali had had enough.

"Shut up!" Kali yelled, effectively making everyone fall silent. She turned and glared at her brothers.

"Don't you dare accuse Hikaru of anything. You don't know what I have been through or how much they have helped me. So before you say anything else, I want to explain the entire story."

Shocked by her outburst, the three brothers just nodded and followed as everyone moved to the living room. Then Kali explained everything. She started from the beginning when Ryan first started to bully her, about how the teacher showed her the transfer opportunity, how she had only Kimi as a friend, how she ended up in a Host Club, what a Host Club was, how Ryan had found her twice, how she ran away, and finally how the Host Club gave her the power to escape. When she finished the room was silent.

Jade, who was sitting next to Kali, patted her back. Finally Kali's dad stood up. Slowly he walked over to Hikaru. Then he did something unexpected. He shook Hikaru's hand. "Thank you. Thank you all." he said, looking at all of the club.

Kali's mother smiled as her husband returned to the seat next to her. Now seemed like a perfect opportunity to embarrass her daughter and her apparent boyfriend. She took a camera out and snapped a picture of the group.

"Mom? What was that for?" Kali asked warily.

"That's for the scrapbook I'm making."

"What scrapbook?"

"This one." her mom replied, pulling out a brown leather scrapbook.

She opened to the first page. It was covered with pictures of Kali as a baby.

"Aw! Ka-chan was a cute baby!" Honey cooed.

"Yeah." Mori stated.

"And this is Kali in Pre-School." her mother said, turning the page.

Kali hung her head. "Kill me now."

Hikaru laughed at her misery. However he was soon just as mortified. Kali's mother turned the page of the scrapbook to reveal a page covered in pink and red hearts. Across the top foam letters spelled out the title 'First Love,' surrounded by exes and circles. In the center of the page was a picture of Kali in Hikaru's arms, both of them wrapped up in a large pile of blankets.

Both teens blanched as the group turned to look at them.

"Aren't they adorable?" Kali's mom asked.

"My mother is trying to kill my boyfriend and I."

After that chaos ensued, just as it always did when the Host Club was around. Kimi, Jade, and Honey continued to pour over Kali's baby pictures. Mori watched on, looking uninterested. Kyoya collected blackmail material on Kali. Marc, Matt, James and Kali's father tortured the 'two lovebird,' as they phrased it. However Hikaru didn't care. He couldn't shake the feeling of happiness that had enveloped him when Kali finally called him her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so before I beg you to review. I'm going to let y'all in on a secret. The story is almost over. I think the next chapter will probably be the last actual chapter before I post some bonus stuff I have planed. However I need your help for this bonus material. <strong>

**Several (almost all) of you have expressed your wish to brutally hurt Ryan. I now offer you that chance. I've yet to decide if this will be a whole chapter or just part of one, but I'm going to let a few of you guys torture Ryan. To do this I'd like your permission to use your previous torture ideas and I'd like to put a few of you in the chapter to actually torture him. If you have torture ideas please leave them in your review. If you'd like to show up in the chapter then say so in your review and I'll see what I can do. I'll put in as many people as i can, but I can't handle like twenty. If you have any questions leave them in your review or PM me. **

***looks up* I think that's insentive enough for y'all to review. I'll save my witty review begging for another time. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi! I'm back! *dodges various thrown items* Ok I probably deserved those. I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. Life got in the way. But now I'm back with what will be the last full chapter of A Tricky Start. I say full chapter because I am still undecided on a few things. One of those would be what happens to Ryan. I told you guys I would take some of your suggestions and characters to torture Ryan with, but I don't hink i have the time to write something to the full extent to which I assume you would want me too. I might come back later with a chapter on what happens to Ryan, but probably not. I am deeply sorry. Howver I might be able to offer consolation. There are several parts in this chapter that I think might make good one shots. If you agree and find some scene you would like to see as a one shot then let me know in your review. Speaking of which, let's move on to the reviews!**

**Sparklefaith:**** I would love to write another story. Actually I have the beginings of one started, but I don't know how long it might take me to post them. However I will put some sort of alert on this story so those that want to can read the next one. **

**QuinnStormTwilight:**** A bit graphic for me. But I think the story leaves his demise open enpugh that you can make up whatever you want to happen to him. *grins evilly* So go wild.**

**Akari Takara:**** Thank you for the suggestion.**

**Animefreaks48:**** Thank you very much. I'd have liked to put more Kaoru fluff in the story but I wrote it as a mostly Hikaru story with some Kaoru on the side. I'm playing with the idea of posting some one shots with Kaoru and Kimi but like with all my other stories I have no idea if I'll get to it.**

**peperment butler:**** Thank you. I hope this chapter meets expectations. I hope to write more stories and I actually have some ideas, but I don;t know when I'll have time to write them. If I do I'll post something here so people will know about the new additions.**

**FairFarrenKaren:**** I don't know if Ryan will suffer as much as you wanted, but I think I left it open enough for you to come up with your own ending if you want. I liked the idea about having some connection to the begining so I used that but in a different way. I hope you spot it and like it. Thank you for the idea. :)**

**ROBOTUNICORNZ:**** I'm glad you liked the ninja Hunni and Mori. Thank you for the needle suggestion. I didn't end up using it, but I think Ryan's fate is open ended enough to where you can create your own ending if you want.**

**DeathTheGirl13:**** Glad you like the story so much. :) I'm also glad that you noticed Howl-chan's appearance.**

**XxArtAddictxX:**** Although I love your idea for the ninja and I'd gladly accept your services, I'm afraid I've not the time to write it. Thakn you for an awesome review. :)**

**anonomouse / JakeFromSt8Farm: Thank you for the reviews. I can't think of any stories fitting the description you gave, but you might find something interesting in my favorites tab on my bio.**

**hello39: Sorry the update took so long :(**

**Once-less: haha. Glad you enjoyed the scrapbook. That one was Howl-chan's idea. For a second when you put Honey I thought you meant the character. Then I got that you meant the food. Silly me.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I own only Kali Kimi Ryan their families and the plot.**

* * *

><p>The plane ride back to Japan was much more enjoyable for the Host Club. Hikaru in particular. After one of Howl-chan's crazy flights, even third class would seem like heaven. However Hikaru didn't even have to settle for that, because he's a Hitachiin, and Hitachiins have their own private jets. His ride was made even better by the fact that he got to sit next to Kali.<p>

Around half way through the flight most of the members of the Host Club had ended up falling asleep. The only ones awake were Kyoya, who was still typing away on his laptop, Haruhi, who was reading a book, and Hikaru, who was watching Kali sleep.

He watched as she breathed in and out slowly. Her brown hair was a bit messed up from the rushed departure they had from the airport, thanks to Tamaki. He just had to stop and look at every shop in the airport. It takes a special talent to be late to a personal private jet. However no Kali looked so peaceful and happy. So much like how she had been before this whole Ryan business. Hikaru was so happy to have her back. He hoped Ryan never came back. Speaking of Ryan.

Hikaru got up and walked a few seats back to Kyoya's seat. "Kyoya-sempai, do you know what happened to Ryan? You had to have done something."

Kyoya looked up with the slightest of smirks in place. "We no longer have any business with Ryan. Why would I keep track of his movements any longer?"

Hikaru fell quiet. A shiver ran down his spine. Maybe it was better that he didn't know. "Never mind Sempai." he said, walking back quickly to his seat.

Upon his return Hikaru noticed that Kali had woken up and was looking out the plane window. The soft clouds outside were illuminated by the setting sun. Hikaru smiled. Kali seemed to be lost in thought. To most this would be a good time to be peaceful and maybe even cuddle. However Hikaru is not most people, thusly he found this to be the perfect opportunity to scare his girlfriend. Quietly he sat down and leaned closer to Kali. His mouth hovered just over her ear. Just as he was about to scare her, Kali beat him to the punch-line.

"Boo."

From the corner of her eye Kali saw Hikaru jump. She smirked. "That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me."

"Hmph. Whatever." Hikaru said, leaning back in his chair.

"Aw. Is Hi-chan pouting?" Kali asked in a baby voice.

"I'm not pouting." Hikaru answered, clearly pouting.

"Yeah, sure." Kali snorted.

There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Hey, Hikaru. I've been thinking." Kali said.

"Don't hurt yourself." Hikaru joked.

Kali ignored him and continued. "When we get back to Japan, I'm going to move back into my dorm."

Hikaru was immediately alert. "What? Why?"

"Uh, cause it's my dorm, my place. I've been gone from it for awhile. Plus I'm sure the exterminators finished a long time ago. Though I'm still not sure why I didn't get any notification from the school."

From somewhere in the plane Honey's sneeze was heard, followed by a near silent sneeze belonging to Mori.

"You can't move out." Hikaru stated, staring intensely into Kali's eyes.

"And why is that?" Kali asked, not sure weather she was amused or not.

"Because I'm not going to let you." Hikaru answered smirking.

"Oh, really?" Kali answered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

The two stared at each other in silent competition.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><em>'W-where am I?'<em> Ryan thought as he gradually awoke. He looked around groggily. He could see for maybe a foot, but after that darkness reigned. Ryan tried to move his arms, only to find them bound together in front of him.

'_What the?'_

Trying to stand up, Ryan also discovered that his legs were tied together.

'_How'd I end up here?'_

Ryan tried to think back to the last memory he had. He had confronted Kali, then her friend interfered, then he left the mall, then….then there had been a van.

Yes, there was a black van that pulled up, and he'd been pulled inside.

Now Ryan began to panic, as anyone who just realized they had been kidnapped. He began to struggle to get free from his bonds.

A sudden sound caught his attention. Ryan snapped his head in the direction of the noise. Staring at him from not three feet away were two glowing red eyes.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Kali woke up from her odd dream. Stretching, she turned off her alarm.

'_Weird dream.'_ Kali thought to herself.

Kali got up and looked around her room at the Hitachiin residence. It had been about a week since the Host Club had returned to Japan. Since then Kali had made a few attempts to move out of the mansion and back into her dorm. Her first attempt included packing up all her stuff and leaving the day they got back. However the twins kept unpacking her stuff and hiding it. Then she tried leaving in the middle of the night, but found that her transportation, AKA Kimi and her family's driver, had mysteriously disappeared. She had yet to question Kimi over this. Finally she had tried to sneak her stuff to school using her backpack and moving back in during lunch. However the twins would kidnap her before she could even make a run for the door.

Today would mark her third attempt to escape. It was Saturday and the twins weren't due to wake up till eleven. Kali looked back at her clock. It was currently seven. However Kali couldn't just leave. There wouldn't be any fun in that.

Quietly, Kali left her room and entered that of the twins'. Silently she set up her carefully crafted plan. Half an hour later Kali was almost done. She just needed to wrap up the finishing touches. So smug with her anticipated success, Kali didn't see the side table in front of her. Pain spread through Kali's hip as she bit her lip to keep from making noise. There was a shuffle of sheets behind her. Kali cautiously turned to look at the bed holding the two twins. Once again, one of them moved. Slowly Kali moved backwards to the door, being careful to not mess with her plan.

When she was out the door Kali released a breathe, she wasn't aware she was holding. Grinning widely Kali went back to her room to collect her bags. Taking a last look around the room Kali noticed something odd. There was something on her window. Walking up to it, Kali realized it was a timer of sorts. Her curiosity was quirked. Studying closely Kali realized she had seen this kind of timer before. Her eyes widened. Three short pops and one large ka-boom later, Kali along with the entire room were covered in colored chalk.

"Well played boys. Well played." Kali said to herself, knowing what was in store for the boys when they got up.

Luckily, or unluckily for the twins, the sound of the chalk exploding in Kali's room woke them. Hikaru was the first to get up. He stood by the bed stretched and began to yawn. Mid-yawn, Hikaru froze. There was something crawling down the back of his shirt. Panicking, Hikaru began to jump around, trying to get the strange object out of his shirt. Due to this he didn't notice the trip wires set up between the bed and the door. Small oval six legged creatures fell from the boxes attached to the wires.

"Gah!" Hikaru yelled, trying to get out of the room.

His shout was echoed by his brother, who discovered the cockroaches in their bed. After much panicking and several shout later, the twins made it out of their room bug free. There they were met with the sight of a smirking, chalk covered Kali.

"Enjoy your wake up call?" Kali asked.

"Should've known it was you." Hikaru said.

"Well, really, it was about time I got to use that prank. Especially since it was stolen from me the first time."

"We have no idea what you're talking about." the twins said in unison.

"Sure you don't."

"Well I guess we better go pack Hikaru." Kaoru said, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kali and Hikaru asked.

"Well, when Kali's room was infested we generously took her in."

"Blackmailed." Kali coughed.

"So isn't it only fair that she return the favor?" Kaoru continued.

Kali blanched.

"Why I do believe you are right Kaoru." Hikaru said grinning.

"No way. That isn't fair. Y'all have an entire mansion you could live in! You don't need to move in with me!" Kali protested.

However the twins were already in their room, probably getting ready to move in with Kali.

'This is going to be as fun.' Kali thought to herself sarcastically. 'About as much fun a being…' Kali had an idea.

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

Too quiet.

It was the Monday after the double pranks. The twins were up and already at the breakfast table, however Kali wasn't there. Kali was always there. She was always up before them. The twins stared at her empty spot, as if willing her to appear.

They stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Finally Hikaru had had enough. He got up from his chair. "I'm going to go check on her."

Kaoru nodded and returned to his breakfast. Hikaru quickly climbed the stairs and walked to Kali's room. Waiting only a second after knocking, Hikaru entered the room. There he found Kali still in bed. The curtains in the room were drawn and none of the lights were on.

"Kali?" Hikaru called, approaching the bed. Kali didn't answer.

"Kali?" Hikaru asked again.

Slowly Kali moved. "What is it, Hikaru?" she asked, her voice sounding harsh and scratchy.

Hikaru now move quickly to the bed. "Kali, are you ok?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"What time is it?" Kali asked groggily.

"Eight o'clock."

Kali tried to get up. "I need to go to school," she was interrupted by a cough, "I need good attendance for my scholarship."

Hikaru put the back of his hand to Kali's forehead. Her skin was overly warm, and slightly damp. Pushing gently on her shoulders Hikaru made Kali lie back down.

"You aren't going anywhere. You have a fever."

Kali tried to talk, but had to stop to cough. "Hikaru, I'm fine. It's just a sore throat. If I take a cough drop or two I'll be fine."

"Let's not take that chance. You stay home and rest. If you push yourself you'll just get sicker."

"But-"

"Nope. I'll have one of the maids bring breakfast for you and take care of you for today."

"Hikaru, I'm fine. Just let me-"

Hikaru leaned forward so he could look into Kali's eyes. "Please. Please stay for me? I want to make sure that you're alright."

The look in his eyes nearly broke Kali's heart. "Fine." she said, leaning back into the pillows on her bed. "I'll stay here."

Hikaru smiled. "Thank you."

He placed a light kiss on Kali's head. "I'll come right back after school. I won't even go to the Host Club."

Kali's eyes widened. "No, don't do that. I don't want you to disappoint your customers because of my stupid immune system." Kali stopped to cough. "Besides, Kyoya-sempai would find a way to make both of us pay for it later."

Hikaru seemed hesitant to agree.

"Please?" Kali asked.

Hikaru broke. "Ok, I'll see you after club then." he said, getting up. "Get better."

"I will." Kali rasped as Hikaru closed the door behind him.

Making his way down to the dining Hikaru ran into Kaoru.

"So what's up?" Kaoru asked.

"Kali's sick." Hikaru answered.

"Uhg. No fun. Well we better get a move on then." Kaoru said, turning to head back down stairs.

Hikaru sighed. "Guess you're right."

The two left the house, got in the limo and drove off.

From the window Kali watched as the limo left the drive. She watched until she couldn't see it anymore. Finally, when it was gone from sight she grinned. She couldn't believe it. Hikaru had fallen for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Kali looked down at the warm damp cloth at her side. It really wasn't that hard to fake a fever. Leaving the window Kali walked into the bathroom to get ready to leave the Hitachiin residence.

She felt a bit guilty making Hikaru worry about her, but she was quickly able to push the feeling away when she remembered how hard it had been to get all of the chalk out of her clothing and hair. Besides, he'd get over it.

Emerging from the bathroom, Kali picked up her still packed bags. Now she just had to make it onto the school grounds and into her dorm without the twins seeing her, which should be a piece of cake since they would be in class. Kali smiled to herself. This was possibly one of her best pranks yet. There was no way her plot would be foiled this time.

* * *

><p>They found a way to foil her plot every time! Her plan had been going so well. She arrived at school and explained that she was moving back into her dorm. The secretary accepted her explanation and let her go to her dorm by herself. So Kali chose the path to the dorms that was farthest away from the twins' current class. She made extra sure not to run into them. So it really wasn't her fault that everything went down the tubes. How was she supposed to know that the class changed rooms for that day?!<p>

Apparently the twins had seen her and Hikaru used the bathroom as an excuse to catch Kali. Because he is Hikaru, he felt the need to scare Kali by coming up behind her and yelling in her ear. She was sure it was revenge for scaring him on the plane. Being unaware of his presence Kali tripped and skinned most of her lower leg. Now Hikaru was carrying her bridal style to the nurse's office.

"So you're not really sick?" Hikaru asked.

"No."

"And you lied so you'd be able to get to your dorm without us noticing?"

"Yep."

"Pretty clever."

"You expected less?"

Hikaru smirked. "No, not really. But…" he trailed off.

Kali looked up at him. He had to be planning something. "But what?"

"Well Kali-chan. You did lie to me, and I feel very hurt. So the way I see it, you owe me one."

Kali was thrown off by the use of the honorific '-chan', so she could concentrate on the hidden meaning behind Hikaru's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you owe me something for lying to me."

Kali paused to think.

Taking advantage of the pause Hikaru swooped down and planted his lips on Kali's.

'Oh. That's what he meant.' Kali thought to herself as she kissed Hikaru back.

The two moved apart, or as apart as you can get while being carried bridal style. Kali smiled up at Hikaru. "Maybe I should lie more."

They laughed as Hikaru continued carrying Kali to the nurse.

* * *

><p>Kali sighed, it was finally after school. After going to the nurse Kali was forced to go to her normal classes. Now she had to attend the Host Club. At least there wasn't any cosplay today.<p>

Setting up the tea tray for the twins' (and now hers she supposed) table, Kali looked around the third music room. Everyone was preparing to open the Host Club in their own way. Tamaki was practicing his princely poses and selecting the roses for his table. Kyoya was typing away at his computer, Kali could only assume it had something to do with the club. Honey was inspecting the cakes and other desserts that would be served. Mori was making sure that Honey didn't 'taste test' any of the desserts. Haruhi was setting up the commoners' tea at her table. The twins….where were the twins? Kali looked near the door and saw Kaoru talking with Kimi. Which could only mean one thing.

"Hello, Kali." Hikaru whispered, making sure that his breathe fanned against Kali's neck.

"Hey, Hikaru." Kali answered, sounding totally unsurprised.

"Weren't scared this time?" Hikaru teased.

"Scaring me this morning was a one time thing. Don't expect it to happen again."

"We'll see about that." Hikaru said. Kali could practically hear his grin.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kali's waist. Kali allowed herself to gently lean her back into his chest. She still couldn't believe how safe she felt with him. Even if he pranked her a thousand times, and she was sure he would, Hikaru and Kali's total trust. It wasn't something easily gained, but Kali would admit, Hikaru had earned it.

Kali looked around the room again. She felt like she was home. She knew that wherever these crazy people were, especially the crazy one holding her, she would find her home.

"Oh. Don't forget, I'll be moving in because of the little infestation problem in my room. Living with you is going to be so much fun. I can play pranks on you, we can cuddle, I can play pranks on you, we can play video games, I can play pranks on you."

Despite how she felt about him, the only thought that crossed Kali's mind was, 'I can't wait for their room to be cleaned.'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. It's actually officially complete. Of course I want to add some more stuff with the characters, but once I'm done typing I'm putting this baby under the complete category. I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed this story. I think every review y'all left helped me develop as a writter and made me more confident about my writing. Once again, I thank all of you and I hope to see you again when the next story is posted. :)<strong>


End file.
